


Unexpected Consequences

by saucyminx



Series: Unexpected Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is fairly certain he has the best boyfriend in the entire world. Of course, this doesn't necessarily mean <i>he</i> is the best boyfriend in return. A follow up to Unexpected Relations, it would be wise to read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The crisp chill of January air bit along Jensen's ears, stung the tips of his fingers curled over the canvas in his grasp, snow kicked up along his boots and slid down his socks, but Jensen could hardly be bothered to care. Not today. He hummed along to the music playing from the headphones tucked into his ear, iPod playing the same song over and over. _Their song_. The campus was wide and spread out and it took a good twenty minutes for Jensen to walk home, but knowing what he was heading towards always made it worthwhile. That was thing about having a fan-fucking-tastic boyfriend like Detective Jared Padalecki. He made every moment worth it.

Jensen was in the first month of his second semester of his freshman year at the University of Northern Colorado and he was basically having the time of his life. Even though they were both really busy, Jensen with school, homework, and the part time job he'd picked up at the college bookstore and Jared with well, being a Detective, they still found time for each other. And those were always the very _best_ times. Like today, it was their one year anniversary. Jared had _something_ planned but as usual he refused to tell Jensen, even when he gave his very best blow job _and_ straddled Jared's hips to ride him hard, in the same night.

It was safe to say Jared had developed good techniques to keep things secret from his younger boyfriend. It was a pretty aggravating fact for Jensen who would be the first to admit that he had a very low patience level.

The grin on Jensen's lips grew as their house came into view, Jared's truck in the driveway. It pleased him to no end that Jared had gone out of his way to get this evening off, especially since neither had anything planned for the next day and could spend the night as they wished. Laughing at himself and quickening his steps, Jensen had a _very_ good idea how he'd like to spend the night.

"Jaaa _red_ ," Jensen said in a sing-song drawl as he pushed the front door open, pulling the key from the lock and tugging his headphones from his ears. Moving to the side he tucked the canvas inside the coat closet before Jared could appear and slid out of his coat, hanging it up a moment later before turning to kick off his snow covered boots. "I'm home! Where's my welcome home kiss like I always give you?" Jensen continued to chuckle at himself as he tugged the knit cap off his head.

Jared liked his life. He liked it a lot. His job was everything he'd hoped it would be; Donna Ackles kept him on his toes. He was constantly learning new techniques, for nearly every aspect of their job. Donna could still kick his ass in hand to hand combat but he figured as the mother of his lover he could allow her that.

And home. Home, the place where he had Jensen. After a year of being with his boyfriend Jared had never quite managed to come up with a way to describe Jensen. He was crazy, loving, unpredictable, and the sexiest man Jared had ever encountered and had no idea how special he was. The fact that he had a habit of leaving his socks _everywhere_ (he said he preferred bare feet), and couldn't seem to work the dishwasher (Jared figured that was designed helplessness), and insisted on a bite or sip of _everything_ Jared ate or drank - it all just added to Jensen's charm. The thing was, even when Jared was pissed off at Jensen he adored him. One look from those wide green eyes and Jared was putty in his young lover's hands.

Except for _this_ surprise. Jensen had tried everything. He'd tried to trick Jared into telling him, even woken Jared up in the middle of the night by trying to get him to talk in his sleep. Jensen had tried bribery; he'd even offered to wash Jared's truck _and_ their motorcycle. While the idea of Jensen wet, slippery and pressed up against the bike was damn inviting Jared held his ground. Jensen had pulled out all the stops in the final days leading up to their anniversary. He had wandered around the house shirtless whenever possible knowing how turned on Jared got just watching him pad around their home in his jeans. And the sex - well - it was always great but when Jensen was trying to get on Jared's good side it was fucking amazing. Jensen had even tried to make Jared tell him the secret halfway through a mind shattering blow-job. Fortunately for Jared - Jensen didn't have the willpower to stop.

He'd made it - kept his secret and was lurking around the condo waiting for Jensen to come back from college. He'd packed a bag for them, made a phone call and everything was ready.

As soon as he heard the door click, and Jensen calling his name Jared started to smile It was, he was certain - what Jensen referred to as Jared's _evil_ smile. Whipping around the corner Jared grabbed his young lover, swung him around and pinned him against the wall. He crushed his mouth over Jensen's, moaning low and raspy when Jensen's lips parted so easily. His tongue swept through Jensen's mouth once then slipped along his full bottom lip. "Happy Anniversary," he growled against Jensen's mouth. Rocking his hips hard into Jensen's so his lover could feel how hard he was, how hard he'd been all day - just thinking about their night together.

"Now... that's a proper greeting," Jensen grinned in returned and surged forward, arms wrapping around Jared's shoulders and pulling him in close. His own moan fell between them as their hips rolled together in a slow grind. "God do we have time?" Jensen's palm slid down Jared's chest, over the front of his jeans and the large bulge there. It never failed to surprise him, how his body reacted to Jared's and how Jared's reacted in return. "Wanna suck your dick," Jensen murmured into Jared's ear, flicking his tongue out over the flesh.

Well, _that_ was pretty much the most tempting offer Jared had ever had. "No...," Jared gasped, "no time." He thrust his hips forward one last time, groaned and murmured, "gonna blindfold you now." Watching the flush of arousal darken Jensen's cheeks Jared pulled a blind fold out of the back pocket of his jeans. Leaning in for one more kiss and a last glimpse of glassy green eyes Jared slid the blind fold around Jensen's head and tied it snugly. He leaned forward and grabbed Jensen's arm, shoulder against the younger man's stomach and hauled him up over his shoulder into a fireman's carry.

A loud squeak left Jensen's lips as his fingers curled around Jared's shirt. "Hey! You never said anything about carrying," Jensen squirmed on Jared's shoulders, working his hips forward to relieve some of the pressure there. Secretly it _always_ thrilled him when Jared used his height and size to overpower him. Jensen would probably never admit it out loud but he _really_ wouldn't mind it if Jared just wanted to tie him up and take control over him for as long as he pleased. "Shouldn't I change? _Jared_ , where are we _going_?" The words sounded close to whining and Jensen's face scrunched up in irritation at himself.

Chuckling softly, Jared shifted Jensen and grabbed his ass firmly to hold him still. The hard line in Jensen's blue jeans was pressed against Jared's shoulder and he bit his bottom lip. _Hard_. It was pretty tempting to head straight back to the bedroom - but - he turned and headed toward the front door. "Stop fidgeting or I’ll bust out my hand cuffs." He grinned, knowing that Jensen wouldn't be all that bothered by the threat, well, not bothered in a _bad_ way. Tugging the front door open he strode out to the truck, pulled the passenger door open and flopped Jensen down in the front seat. "Get over in the middle," he grunted, trying hard not to sound too happy (or too turned on).

A wide grin split Jensen's lips up and he slid over to the middle, using his hands along the seat to judge where he was. In any other situation he might be nervous but this was _Jared_ and right now he was more excited. He'd surely be nervous once they got to where their destination was. Then he'd have a better idea what was coming and could properly understand what he was nervous for. "Jared?" He asked, looking around slowly. Jensen's hands fluttered up to his blindfold, tempted to pull it off.

"You take that blind fold off, you take _one_ little peek and you're not getting your surprise." He leaned in and brushed his lips across Jensen's cheek, hand settling his lover's chest, soothing. He tugged the middle seat belt out from the seat and pulled it across Jensen's lap delighting in running his knuckles across the bulge at Jensen's crotch. The belt locked into place with a click and Jared made sure it was settled _right_ where Jensen wouldn't want it. "Stay," he murmured against Jensen's ear, "I'll be watching you." Grinning, he slid back slightly and leaving the door open headed back into the house.

Jensen huffed out a breath and shifted the seat belt, frowning when it continued to nudge uncomfortably against him. Once more his fingers itched to tug at the blindfold but not knowing where Jared was, sensing that he could be watching, Jensen didn't move. He didn't want to miss out on his surprise. Humming softly Jensen turned his head from one side to the other, listening intently. His heart fluttered rapidly in his chest, tongue darting nervously over his lips. So _now_ he was nervous because seriously, whatever Jared planned it had to be pretty major.

Jared moved quickly. Heading back into the house he grabbed Jensen's boots then opened the coat closet to get his lover's jacket. Inside he noticed a splash of colour on a large canvas, it had to be one of Jensen's paintings and Jared was certain he hadn't seen it before. He considered himself to be an expert on Jensen's work. Setting the jacket and boots down on the floor he pulled the canvas out carefully and held it up... it was, as usual amazing. A water colour, vibrant and with Jensen's usual flair. More than just being a reflection of the immense artistic talent that Jensen had - the painting, Jared knew immediately, was of them. There were two figures on a bench and a stunning sunset. Jared's heart swelled up with emotion and he leaned the painting carefully against the wall. He stared at it for a few more moments before picking up the items he'd retrieved, grabbing his own jacket and heading outside. Locking the door behind him he loaded everything into the storage bin in the truck bed and then slid in behind the wheel. Without waiting for Jensen to say a word his cupped his cheek and brought their lips together in a long, slow, luxurious kiss. Pulling back only when they both needed to breathe he whispered, "I found the painting."

"Oh," Jensen smiled, feeling the usual odd prickle of self-consciousness that always came when he was showing off his works. For all that Jensen wore the air of confidence and pride, showing off his art was always putting himself on the line to be judged. Especially when it came to something like this, a special painting made just for Jared. "Did you like it?" He asked softly, wishing he could see Jared's warm hazel eyes, wondering if they'd be swimming with the emotion he felt when he'd created the painting. His hand fluttered up to touch Jared's cheek, guiding him forward for another brush of lips. "I made it for you. For our anniversary. Took me forever," he smiled brightly at him, lips brushing together once more.

"It is gorgeous," his voice was thick - the emotion still running through him. "I love it - almost as much as I love you... but that's a pretty tall order." Nuzzling into his lover's neck, Jared took in a shaky breath. "Now," he murmured and placed a trail of kisses up to Jensen's ear, "I'm gonna drive before you make me cry again." Sniffing he turned to face the window and started up the truck. "It's about a two hour drive - you need anything?" Sliding his hand over Jensen's thigh Jared made sure to tuck his fingers up high, rubbing against Jensen's crotch.

Sucking his lower lip in Jensen shook his head slowly, head turning thoughts over. "I'm good. Two hours huh?" He tried to estimate where they could be going within two hours. Denver was only an hour, hour and a half at most. Three hours to the Springs. There was the possibility for the mountains but that opened any city within a two hour radius. "Do I get any hints?" He asked, shifting to lean against Jared's body and drape his arm over his lap. "Also, I love you too. In case you didn't know that." Jensen grinned and dipped forward to brush his nose into Jared's shoulder.

"Hints," Jared hummed thoughtfully. "Let me see, it's not at our place. It involves you and me and a two hour drive." Smirking he pulled his hand up and tucked his fingers under the seat belt and rubbed his thumb up and down Jensen's arousal. "Think I can keep you hard for two hours?" Jared could absolutely _not_ keep the grin off his face as Jensen gasped.

"You... you wouldn't..." Jensen gasped the words slightly, heat flaring through his body in giant waves. His hips moved up into Jared's touched and it occurred to him that Jared most likely _would_ do something so devious. Jensen was fairly certain he had rubbed off on Jared and consequently a good majority of their relationship was filled with teasing each other. "Jared..." he grumbled, squirming against the seat belt.

"No, you're right - I would _never_ do something like that." Grinning he reached for Jensen's button and undid it, trailing his fingers along the downy hair just below the waist band. "But I have this boyfriend... and he teases me _all_ the time - and I guess it might have rubbed off on me a little bit." Shifting his own hips forward- yeah it was backfiring a bit - Jared got more comfortable and sped up so he was going _just_ over the speed limit.

Jensen's fingers curled in Jared's shirt and he rolled his head slightly to huff out a breath into Jared's shoulder. "I... I don't _tease_. Not my fault you're so... constantly horny." Jensen grinned, hips rolling slowly up as much as possible. "Also not my fault... that you _always_ want to be buried in me," Jensen's head tilted up to murmur the words, fingers sliding along Jared's chest.

"Hands to yourself," Jared growled, "m'drivin'." Really? He was going to end up pulling off the road and taking Jensen right there on the seat if he kept this up. "And you keep talkin' like that, I'll figure out another way to shut you up." He knew Jensen could hear the smile in his voice, _and_ no doubt the sexual tension. Slipping his fingers lower he tugged Jensen's zipper down as far as he could and dragged his hand back up along the swollen flesh covered only by thin cotton.

A moan worked its way up Jensen's chest and he squeezed his eyes shut even with the blindfold covering them. Though his body moved almost pleadingly into Jared's touch, he kept his tone as light and teasing as possible, even if the words were deep and rough around the edges, "oh yeah? Gonna... gag me or something?" He let his hand drop to rest on Jared's thigh, not moving any further up despite his want to. No matter how much of tease Jensen was, he wasn't _stupid_ and certainly wasn't going to push limits by trying to touch Jared while the man was driving on winter roads.

"Nah..." Jared grinned, "I'll just buy you some toffee or really chewy candy. Make sure you're all hopped up on sugar when we get to the c...when we get there." Grin widening he knew Jensen would spend the next hour trying to figure out what the _c_ stood for. Palming the bulge in his lover jeans he settled back for the drive, marvelling at how _fucking_ great his life was.

The drive went by fairly quickly. Jared kept Jensen occupied until his lover finally fell asleep on his shoulder, and then he just tucked him in close, wrapping a long arm around him and stroking his fingers through short hair. Jared grabbed his phone once during the drive and strained to make a quick text message while holding Jensen _and_ driving - wondering how many laws he was breaking. He enjoyed the trip though; there was nothing better than having Jensen pressed against his side, listening to his slow and steady breathing. The roads were clear and when Jared pulled off the highway onto the road down to the lake Jensen was still snoring softly, he actually might have even drooled on Jared's shirt.

Shaking his head and smiling Jared cupped Jensen's neck and settled his head back on the seat before slipping quietly out of the truck. The cabin door was opened, the keys and a note in the mailbox and just as promised the owners had been to set up as per Jared's request about fifteen minutes before they arrived. It was perfect. It was a one-room cabin with a large queen size bed piled high with down quilts, and fluffy white pillows, there was a bouquet of roses lying on the bed that Jared had ordered earlier and paid a small fortune for. A quick check of the cabin revealed everything Jared had asked for, a fridge full of Jensen's favourite items, candles everywhere (he hoped Jensen would remember the last time there had been a room full of candles) and a warm fire going in the fireplace.

Crunching back out through the snow Jared opened the passenger door on the truck and leaned in to kiss Jensen awake. Kneeling on the seat he slid his lips across his lover's, licking and sucking gentle kisses along Jensen's barely open mouth.

Waking up to the warmth of Jared's mouth was the absolute _best_ way to wake up. Jensen stirred slowly and reached up to touch his lover's hair, remembering his blindfold when a few blinks of his eyes didn't bring any light to his vision. "Mmm we here?" Jensen murmured against Jared's lips, sighing happily as he shifted on the seat and stretched his legs down along the cab of the truck.

"Yup, close your eyes." Jared pulled the blindfold off slowly and pressed a gentle kiss to each eyelid. "Open your eyes; we're home for the weekend." He grinned and watched Jensen's face.

Opening his eyes slowly Jensen stared at the snow covered cabin in front of him. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, isolated in the private little winter wonderland of sorts. "Wow... it's stunning," he turned to Jared and grinned. "The whole weekend? You got work off?" Even though Jared was supposed to work only weekdays, some cases had them working over the weekends and often late into the night, the idea of spending a full forty eight hours with just Jared and no possibility of getting called in for a case was very appealing. "You promise just us for the weekend?" He lifted his hand to rest against Jared's neck.

Jared pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, shut it off and tossed it under Jensen's seat. "Just you and me... all weekend." He smiled warmly, leaning his cheek into Jensen's arm. "Don't have to be back till Monday afternoon." Jared knew that Jensen had a late class on Monday so they could spend Sunday together too. It was going to be great, as much time as they spent together around the condo - they seldom got to spend time just _being_ together. "I brought your painting stuff that was at home and your easel and our winter stuff so we can hike." He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth. "Happy first anniversary of making my life so perfect."

Throwing his arms around Jared, Jensen couldn't help laughing, squeezing him tightly. "God you're so fucking amazing. Let's go inside! I want to see what it looks like," Jensen urged Jared forward, unable to fight off the bright grin on his face. This pretty much settled already known facts, Jensen had the best boyfriend _ever_.

Jared was pretty excited about seeing Jensen's reaction. Honestly, Jensen was about the sappiest guy in the universe and Jared was _more_ than okay with that - he _knew_ that Jensen was gonna love it. Leaning down he pulled Jensen's boots on his feet while his young lover undid his seat belt and grinned up at him. "Go on in I'll bring our stuff."

Pressing a quick kiss to Jared's lips Jensen slid past him - not without a quick squeeze to his ass - and darted around to head swiftly into the cabin. The air was _freezing_ but someone had clearly turned the heat on inside the cabin and sure enough Jensen spotted a fire in the hearth, burning brightly. Warmth spread through him and Jensen gazed at the homey decorations and furniture. It was certainly quaint but the size only gave a strong air of intimacy to the place. Humming happily Jensen slipped his boots off and walked slowly around the room. Jensen's heart was racing, throat contracting with a tight swallow as his eyes scanned over the candles, the roses on the bed. His knees felt practically weak. Jared certainly knew just how to affect Jensen the most.

Stepping forward he trailed his fingers over the fluffy quilt on the bed, lingering over the flowers before bringing them up to sniff and smiling into the soft silk of their petals. He returned the roses to the mattress and moved on, glancing at the sink along the wall near the fridge. Of course the fridge caught his attention and his stomach grumbled so he headed for that, tugging it open to peer inside, grinning as he reached out for a Coke and an apple. He heard a noise at the door and moved toward it to tug it open, laughing at Jared who was attempting to balance all his items in his arms. "Need a hand lover boy?" He teased, reaching out to grab his easel.

"Loverboy?" Jared scowled playfully and let Jensen take some of his burden. "I see you already raided the fridge. Everything in there is Jensen food." He grinned, blowing his hair out of his eyes. It was chilly outside but the warmth of the cabin was inviting. The bed looked really comfy but that could be because Jared was tired. Things at work had been tough lately, for some reason they'd been dealing with case after case of unusual crimes and he was worn down. Struggling out of his boots, he stumbled forward and dumped almost everything in the bottom of the front closet alcove. "There... my work here is done." Smirking at his boyfriend he staggered over to the bed and fell face down in the white poofy quilts, jacket and all.

Laughing softly Jensen moved over to set his Coke and apple down before sliding his coat off and tossing it to the side. He watched Jared's form for a long few minutes before bolting across the room and leaping onto his back. "Don't tell me you're _tired_ ," Jensen purred and straddled Jared's ass, grinding down into him slowly and spreading his body out to lie over his heat. Jensen's fingers dug down under Jared's coat and shirt, up along the warm skin of his back in a slow massage. "It's our _anniversary_..." Jensen shifted up and sucked a kiss onto Jared's neck, nudging his boyfriend's hair out of the way with a push of his nose. "And I want you to fuck me," he murmured into Jared's ear, sucking on the lobe and grinding his hips slowly down into Jared's ass.

"Jesus _Christ_." Jared's voice was muffled by the quilt but he was already half hard and absolutely more than willing to do pretty much anything Jensen wanted. Turning his face into Jensen's lips he smiled, "I think you should do all the work - you're young, vibrant. And you napped." Sometimes, Jared thought there would never be enough time for him to be with Jensen. He wanted to talk to him, kiss him, watch him paint, listen to every story about every day at college, fuck him until they were both exhausted and sweating, run his fingers over every inch of his body. He blinked away the tears forced up to his eyes by the emotion swelling within him. "I love you," he whispered.

Sensing the emotions shift in Jared, Jensen slid off his side and pushed him slightly until Jared relented and rolled onto his side. "I love you," he murmured softly in return, continuing to roll Jared until he flopped on his back. Sliding close Jensen manoeuvred the man's arms free of his jacket until he could toss to join his own across the room. "You're perfect you know?" Jensen said quietly, spreading out across Jared's body until his weight rested almost completely on him. "Every time I keep thinking things couldn't be better, you go and prove me wrong. I'm the luckiest guy in the whole fucking world," he grinned brightly at Jared and brushed their lips together slowly.

"M'not perfect, but I have excellent choice in boyfriends." Jared stretched his hands down to settle over the sloping curve of Jensen's ass and pull him closer. "I'm glad we're here - I've been missing this. Just us... no work. Work's been a bit crazy lately and I'm sorry... you know... that you're the most important thing in my life right?" He worried sometimes, that Jensen would feel like he was always second to Jared's career. Jared was still young for a detective and he wanted to ensure his position was secure so he could take care of Jensen. He stared up into Jensen's eyes counting the tiny hazel specks that were embedded within the green irises.

Smiling softly Jensen nodded and danced his fingers along Jared's jaw. "I maintain a healthy level of jealously about your job, yes, but I know when it comes down to it I'm more important than that. Besides Chris said he'd come over if I was ever feeling to rejected and lonely," Jensen grinned at Jared innocently. He had a feeling that Jared was a little jealous of his best friend, even though Jensen hardly saw him more than once a month. "I should spend more time with Chris. He seems to think you keep me handcuffed to the bed more often than not," Jensen shrugged and dipped forward to suck kisses along Jared's neck. "Of course I did tell him that’s a little true so it's probably not helping things."

"You are _so_ not spending _more_ time with him." Jared slipped his hands under the hem of Jensen's shirt and dragged his splayed fingers up the curves and muscles of his lover's back. "You're mine..." he grumbled into Jensen's hair. Nosing his way through the silky curls Jared's tongue darted out to lap at the shell of Jensen's ear. "He gets you enough, and..." he nipped and Jensen's ear lobe, "he doesn't get what I get _ever_." He muttered something else incoherent about Chris as he tugged on Jensen's hair to meld their lips together once more. The heat was rising so fast within him, all day he'd been thinking about Jensen... straddling his lap, riding him, the look of pure bliss on his scorched cheeks. Moaning Jared tugged his lover's shirt off breaking the kiss only just long enough to pull it up off his head and toss it aside.

"Love you... jealous..." Jensen muttered and slid his legs up, curling along Jared's waist and squeezing as his ass slid back and ground denim together. A small shudder coursed his shoulders and Jensen quickly tugged at Jared's shirt, lifting him slightly off the bed to pull the fabric over his head. "I'm yours," he moaned softly as their chests rocked together, lips colliding once more. "Only yours," he insisted and shifted down Jared's body a little more so his hands could tugging along Jared's waistline, pulling the button free from its hold. Jensen let their eyes meet as he dragged the zipper of Jared's jeans down and began kissing down his body. Pushing at the cotton of his boxers, Jensen sucked on the sensitive skin right above fine wisps of downy hair.

Jared's body curved up off the mattress drawn by the luscious sensation of Jensen's mouth pulling at his skin. His fingers slid through Jensen's hair and he wrapped a long leg over Jensen's body. "Only mine," he murmured putting just enough pressure on the back of Jensen's head to encourage his lips further down. The pace... the slow inching of his lover's wet mouth was torturous, teasing and Jared growled. Sitting up he grabbed Jensen by the shoulders and hauled him off to the side pinning him to the bed with his mouth, tongue thrusting past Jensen's lips. Kneeling up Jared kissed his way down Jensen's neck as he threw a leg over Jensen's thighs. Pressing his hands against his young lover's chest he sat back and dragged his palms down over Jensen's body. There was no inch of Jensen's body that Jared didn't know intimately and each time he touched his body felt like the first. Pulling his hands down along Jensen's body he ran them across his lover's ribs, feeling the bump of each rib as Jensen arched up into his touch. Parting the front of his lover's jeans with his thumbs, Jared pushing them slowly down over the gentle curve of each hip, over the jut of bone. Leaning down Jared pressed his lips first to one hip bone, licking the length of it, sucking the soft skin just in front - then moved quickly to the other. Tongue lapping, lips pressing, mouth sucking he moved further down - still pushing the denim out of the way. The beautiful smooth heat of Jensen's cock slid alongside Jared's cheek as it was freed from the jeans and Jared buried his nose in the rough curls at its base.

Sucking in deep lungfuls of air Jensen arched his body up off the bed, silently pleading for more of Jared's touch, hands settling into his hair. "Thought..." he gasped out the word and wet his lips, kicking his legs to get the jeans down further until they finally fell off his feet. "You were... tired..." Jensen clamped down on his bottom lip and smirked around the touch, eyes fluttering as his head lifted to observe his lover. Not that he was complaining in the slightest. Jared's lips on him were burning through his system, sending his heart into overdrive and blood pulsing through his veins fast enough to blur his vision, "Jared..." he moaned the name and dug his heels into the mattress, urging his body up. "Fuck me," he didn't mind pleading the words, knowing Jared liked him begging just as much as he liked to beg.

Just like every single time he heard those words, Jared shuddered, growling against Jensen's cock. Stubble grating against the sensitive flesh Jared peered up at Jensen and slid down to the end of the bed standing long enough to slip his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off and step out of them. Eyes locked with Jensen's he crawled over his naked body, lips close enough to feel the heat of flesh but never close enough to touch. Up Jensen's calf, past his knee, fine hairs on his thigh, Jared puffed out heat of a breath on the parchment like skin inside the curve of Jensen's hip. Jared's lips didn't touch Jensen's body as he moved along the silken skin of his belly; he blew against his belly button, chased a pebbling of goose bumps up to his lover's nipple then finally - slid the tip of his tongue out of his mouth to swirl around the sand brown flesh.

"Jesus Christ..." Jensen moaned the words, feeling pretty close to insane with desire by this point. Jared really was a _tease_. He panted softly around gasps of air and reached out, curling his fingers around the firm muscle of Jared's arms. "Come _on_..." he pleaded, arching up off the bed to close some distance between them, find some type of friction for his aching cock. It wasn't that unusual for Jensen to want Jared - that constituted the good majority of his life - but right now he _needed_ his lover and waiting was pushing the edges of his patience to an extreme. Jensen was certain Jared enjoyed testing those limits, seeing just how much his young lover could take. "Need you... in me..." he insisted around a moan, squeezing Jared's arms tightly.

"I waited," he bit down on Jensen's nipple hard, "all _fucking_ day for this." Flicking the tight bud of flesh a few times with his tongue Jared smiled slightly, "m'not rushin'." Trailing the tip of his tongue up Jensen's chest, dipping down into the valley at the base of his throat finally Jared clamped his mouth over the man's Adam's apple; sucking, licking, dragging his teeth together then apart he worked his way up along Jensen's jaw-line. Pulling back for a few moments he stared down at Jensen's face and ghosted his lips across his freckled cheeks. "Maybe..." he murmured into his lover's temple, "I'll just do this all night." Rolling his hips down slowly, Jared slid their cocks together once and then drew back and to the side, pinning Jensen to the mattress with a strong thigh across his legs.

No matter how hard he tried to move up for more friction Jensen knew Jared was stronger than him. "Please..." he whispered and his hands fluttered out to find purchase on Jared's body. Jared's ability to completely unhinge him always shocked Jensen slightly but he tried to recover enough of himself to drive Jared just as crazy with want. Being pinned down to the bed made the actions nearly impossible so Jensen resorted to biting his lip and giving Jared his best _come fuck me_ look. "We've got all weekend... to take it slow," he reminded in a deep growl, curling his fingers in Jared's hair and tugging slightly.

Rolling off Jensen slowly, running his wide hands down his own body - Jared stroked his weeping cock once, twice, then reached his arms up high over his head stretching. Turning his face his lover slowly he reached over and ran the pad of his index finger along Jensen's lip. "Guess you'd better come get what you want then..." Pushing himself up he moved until he was leaning against the head board.

Jensen wasted no time in climbing eagerly over Jared's body and sliding back until Jared's cock rubbed along his ass. Moaning low in his throat Jensen dipped down and crashed his lips hard into Jared's, kissing him roughly as he continued his rock back into hard flesh. Pulling back with a gasp Jensen looked around the bed then sighed dramatically, clambering off his lover's body and rolling off the bed. He half stumbled to their hastily dropped bags and tugged the first one to him, digging around and coming up empty handed. Growling in frustration he pulled the next one to him, sorting through Jared's clothes. "Where did you put the lube? _Please_ tell me you didn't forget it," Jensen huffed, glancing over his shoulder at Jared on the bed.

"No problem," Jared stretched again, arching his hips up slightly - eyes taking in the nice pale skin of Jensen's ass. "We can always wait till we get home to have sex." Laughing softly at the annoyed sounds from Jensen's mouth he finally capitulated, "shaving kit, front section of my duffel." God, Jensen got so worked up sometimes, just wanted his cock _now_. Truth be told - it felt pretty _damn_ good. Jared figured he might actually have a fairy God-mother and that's how he'd lucked into the best lover in the world.

Finding the shaving kit, Jensen sighed in relief and snatched up the bottle of lube, pushing up and kicking the bag back into the other. Spinning around he grinned at Jared and headed back to the bed, popping the cap on the bottle and climbing onto the mattress. "As if you could wait," he snorted and shook his head, stopping by Jared's hips and squirting cool liquid into his palm. Jensen met Jared's eyes as his fingers curled around the hard line of flesh and stroked slowly, marvelling as usual at Jared's size. Wetting his lips Jensen twisted his wrist and squeezed once for good measure before settling himself over Jared's body once more. "Mmwant you," Jensen murmured as he bent down to brush his lips along Jared's before straightening to grasp Jared's cock with a still slick hand, body curving back as he smeared the tip of his cock along his entrance. Pulling in a sharp breath Jensen allowed his body to sink down just over the head, steadying himself around the slight burn before rocking back and taking him all the way in. Jensen hissed slightly as Jared's cock split him open, savouring the burn just as much as the intense pleasure of being so very _full_.

A wide variety of swear words shot out of Jared's mouth. " _God_..." He mumbled something too low for Jensen to hear, then, "you okay?" He loved the contradiction of being aching with want one second and sunk balls deep in his lover's sweet ass the next but _Jesus_ sometimes he thought Jensen would hurt himself. His worry wasn't weighty enough to stop the gentle rock of his body forward, the wrapping of his arms as he crushed Jensen's bare chest against his own. Lips wet and slick he moved his mouth over Jensen's, kissing him through the burn he knew his lover was feeling. Palms flat on Jensen's thighs steadily crept up over his hips and curled around his ass. With just the strength of his arms he lifted Jensen slowly and let him slid back down onto his cock.

"More than," Jensen insisted into the kiss, moaning a moment later as his body moved into the tight heat. Wiping his still lube covered hand on the blanket; Jensen gasped and lifted himself, sliding up as much as he could before sinking back down. "Fuck Jared," he growled and repeated the motion, muscles clenching tight around his lover as his shoulders shook slightly from the pleasure. The burn was all but gone now and Jensen's forehead came to rest on Jared's, spine arching with each pull up and swift glide back down. _These_ were the moments Jensen lived for, the ultimate connection between them, so intense his vision blurred. Pushing himself up Jensen dug his hands into Jared's chest and used the advantage to lift his body, back curving as he sank back down and moaned, sweat already beginning to glisten along his skin.

 _Gorgeous_. There was no other word to describe the way Jensen looked. _Gorgeous_. He loved the emotions that flitted across his lover's face, the want, the love, something almost _more_ than the parts when it all came together in his eyes. _Gorgeous_. Moaning out a low rumble Jared snapped his hips up hard, hands pulled back to Jensen's hips pushing his down to meet his thrust. The way their bodies slammed together, the moan that slipped from Jensen's mouth, the tiny beads of sweat glistening on the younger man's forehead - Jared drank it all in, focus never on one thing for too long. Jensen was everywhere and everything. Jared wasn't sure he could keep this up... sometimes; he wanted to just possess Jensen... "God..." he whispered.

It seemed Jensen was past the ability for words. His nails dug into Jared's chest, surely leaving a mark, as his body moved as quick and hard as he could. He could feel the empty hollow of his body as he pulled up and that oh-so- _full_ as he slid back down. Jensen panted heavily, neck rolling in slow circles that matched the gentle circle of Jared's hips. Looking down into Jared's eyes his heart dipped, lurched, then clenched so tightly it nearly hurt. Overcome with the sudden swell of emotions Jensen sank back down and held his place, body falling over Jared's and bringing their lips together. He kissed Jared alternating between soft and hard, telling him all those things about love and want and need with the pass of his tongue and the gentle roll of his hips.

It built within Jared like pressure, like something the needed to give out, blow up, cave in. Finally, _too much_ Jared lifted Jensen all the way off his lap, moaning when his lover's warmth retreated from his throbbing cock. "Not..." he shoved Jensen roughly to the side, "enough." Climbing over Jensen's closest leg Jared's fingers curled around his aching shaft, the head slipping just inside Jensen's tight hole. Leaning forward slowly, lowering himself inch by deliberate inch Jared moaned, felt his heart lurch in his chest and slammed his hips forward. Thrusting hard and fast into Jensen he hooked his arm around Jensen's thigh pressing him down into the mattress. " _God_ ," he rasped, straining to reach Jensen's mouth with his own for wet, heated, slippery kisses as he fucked into him hard and fast.

A deep moan echoed through Jensen's body as he moved eagerly back into the hard thrusts, clenching his muscles and releasing in quick motions. "Fuck," he finally gasped, neck arching back into the pillow before he lifted back up, bending his body to meet Jared's lips. Jensen could feel his orgasm curling up in him already, bubbling along his nerves and pushing up from the edges. "Close..." he murmured, rolling down into the hard thrusts. His spine protested at the way he bent himself but he couldn't part his lips from Jared's, wanted to taste him as much as he wanted to feel him along every inch of his body. Gasping loudly Jensen flopped back onto the bed and arched his body as far up as he could, moaning his lovers name as he moved. "Touch... touch me..." he insisted, "harder... fuck Jared _harder_ ," he pleaded, teeth clamping down hard enough on his lip to draw blood.

" _Jesuschrist_ ," the words slid out of Jared’s mouth as he watched his lover's body writhe and twist, feeling him thrusting up, watching that sinfully sweet bottom lip. Growling out his need Jared leaned harder against his lover, long fingers curling around Jensen's cock and sliding along the burning flesh. He knew how to bring his lover off, knew the way to touch Jensen, _fuck_ the way his cheeks flushed and the strain of corded muscles in his neck sent a burn straight through Jared. Pounding into Jensen, hips, thighs, arms, everything colliding and withdrawing Jared felt his body stiffen as his orgasm ripped through his belly. Shuddering, fingers still stroking Jensen's shaft, breath ragged and uneven Jared came painfully hard. His hips snapped forward with each pulse of come, rocking his lover's body.

A long shake tore through Jensen's body as he felt Jared's release spilling into him, filling him past the point of _full_. Gasping around another inhale, Jensen's muscles clenched tightly around Jared as his orgasm shot through him, twisting along his spine. Jensen moaned Jared's name over and over, body jerking up to meet Jared's hard thrusts as his vision blurred the rest of the way and his eyes snapped shut to cut off the dizzying spin. Jensen was only vaguely aware of the hot spill of come across his abs as his muscles tensed and released with each pulse. When he finally felt the rush ebbing off he collapsed back onto the mattress with a huff, sucking in large gasps in attempts to steady his racing heart. "Oh _god_ ," he murmured, reaching out into thin air for his lover.

Groaning, Jared pulled out suddenly almost desperate to kiss away the crimson drop of blood on his lover's lip. Lowering Jensen's legs to the mattress Jared sank down onto his lover’s sweat-slick body, dragging his tongue along the man's lip and lapping up the blood. Breath still coming in shallow pants Jared pressed his lips to Jensen's, mouth moving slowly and gently for a few moments - maybe a few hours - he couldn't tell nor did he care. Breaking the kiss reluctantly he sucked in a shuddering gasp and reached up to brush damp hair off his lover's forehead, "love you," he murmured. Pressing his lips to the freckled cheeks, the tip of Jensen's nose, Jared's heart ached with feeling. Collapsing forward he nuzzled into Jensen's neck, loving the scent of sweat, sex, and Jensen.

Grinning through his pleasure haze Jensen sighed happily and lifted his hand to stroke through Jared's hair, "love you too." He never grew tired of saying the words, never grew tired of hearing Jared say them. The sweat was beginning to cool on Jensen's skin and he shifted around to tug at the blanket, giving up when it seemed nearly impossible to move. "How is it always so amazing?" He asked quietly, head tilting down to rest along the top of Jared's.

"'Cause it's you." Jared mumbled. He stayed there for a few more minutes, breathing slowly, letting his heart settle back into its normal rhythm. Reluctantly, he shifted to the side and rolled away, "stay still a minute," he muttered. Sliding off the bed Jared moved quickly across the room and slipped into the tiny bathroom appearing moments later with a damp towel. "Warm water," he smiled, "I love being away from it all but I love plumbing." Sitting beside Jensen, he washed his lover's body gently, rolling him carefully and wiping the towel lovingly across Jensen's ass. He'd always done it, his special time to show Jensen how much he loved him, how much he cared about every single moment they were together. Tossing the towel onto the floor he slipped back into the bed and kicked under the covers, tugging Jensen with him. Holding out his arm he waited for Jensen to slide closer, tuck into his usual spot, looked down at him and murmured, "hi."

Face splitting into his usual grin, Jensen reached up and gently traced his fingers down Jared's cheeks. "Hi," he whispered and leaned in to brush their lips together. "Thank you," he settled into Jared's neck, humming a soft noise of pleasure as he sucked in Jared's familiar scent laced with the aftermaths of their orgasms. "You know, for being so amazing," Jensen added in case Jared wondered why he was being thanked.

Laughing softly Jared shook his head. "Stop thanking me and just accept it. You deserve _us_. You're amazing. You're stuck with me." As if to add a period at the end of the sentence his pressed a kiss to the end of Jensen's nose. "D'ya hurt your lip?" He ran his finger along Jensen's mouth, thumb trailing over his chin.

Shaking his head slowly Jensen's tongue flicked out to run over Jared's finger. "I'm okay. Didn't know I could bite that hard," Jensen chuckled softly and stretched his muscles, toes curling down toward the mattress. "So besides super hot amazing sex, got any other big plans for this weekend? We going into town? Do I get a present? Can I have it now?" Jensen's eyes lit up to match his grin, fingers twining idly through Jared's hair.

Grinning Jared snuggled up against his lover. "There might be something for you in my jacket pocket if you grab it for me." He held on to Jensen tightly, laughing quietly, not letting him get up.

Despite being pleasant warm and content in Jared's arms, Jensen _loved_ presents and so it was totally a worthy cause to clamber off the bed and dart across the room for Jared's jacket. Finding it under their bags he tugged it up and resisted the urge to dig into the pockets himself, carrying it over to his lover and climbing back beside him. Settling under the blanket once more Jensen pressed against Jared's side and grinned expectantly at him. "What is it?"

"Candy." Jared rooted through his pockets, patting the front, the sides then starting over again. "Hmm, should have been in here." He knew exactly where it was but he was in part teasing and, in part, nervous as hell. "Here..." His fingers curled around a small box and he pulled it out then rested it on Jensen's chest. "It's a promise..." Jared rolled his bottom lip under his teeth for a few moments. "A promise... that you're mine... open it." Nodding his chin at the box he watched Jensen's face.

"I am yours," Jensen nodded and wet his lips slowly before picking up the box, pulling it open. Jensen's breath hitched slightly as he stared at the silver ring inside, amazed both by its simplicity and the way it seemed made in waves. "Wow..." he whispered, pulling the ring from its hold and setting the box to the side. For awhile he simply stared before turning to look at Jared, eyes slightly watery. "It's stunning Jared," he smiled, heart fluttering rapidly in his chest.

Swallowing, a lump growing in his throat, Jared pressed his lips together for a moment. "Here," he said, voice rough. Pulling the ring from the box he grabbed Jensen's right hand and slipped it on his ring finger. "I thought..." he looked down, hiding behind his hair to disguise a little of his emotion. "I thought - it could stay there until we can get married... one day." Things always seemed so perfect, so _right_ and yet, he still found himself nervous that Jensen might think he was crazy. Some sort of lunatic romantic idiot. "I mean, what with your school and you're still... you know... I mean... _God_..." he scratched at the back of his neck. "A promise," he whispered like it meant everything. As though the two words _a promise_ explained it all.

Considering Jared for a long few minutes Jensen smiled softly and nodded, "so just to clarify, you're not _asking_ me to marry you but you making a promise that you're going too? Even though I'm fairly certain we've covered that already." Jensen chuckled quietly and brushed his lips against Jared's. "Really Jared, I know you seem to think I'm gonna up and change my mind or something some day but that's not gonna happen okay? You're mine and I'm never letting you go."

Sighing, Jared rolled away, "I'm serious." His brow furrowed and he pressed his eyes closed for a few moments. "I just... it's too soon. But I wanted you to know that I _want_ to ask you. I knew you'd think it was stupid. Just forget it." Sometimes, he didn't think Jensen understood the way his heart ached when they were apart. He'd never loved anyone so much it hurt until he met Jensen. Deep inside he still harboured the notion that Jensen was young, might not be able to be so sure of what he wanted. "So - it's just a ring..." he forced a smile, not wanting to ruin the mood of their first day together. "You want a nap or you want me to rustle up some food?"

"Hey..." Jensen said softly, shifting over to tilt Jared's face to his. "I was just... Jared I understand what you meant by it okay? I _know_ you and I trust that you'll wait until you think it's the right time for us okay? I know I'm always jumping head first into things, you're here to make sure I don't get into too much." He smiled at Jared and stroked a hand up through his hair. "I'll wear it as a promise, for that _one day_ okay? And I most certainly don't think it's stupid so don't put words into my mouth, you know how I hate that." Jensen watched Jared, hoping the faint flicker of sadness would leave his eyes.

Jared picked up Jensen's hand and rubbed his fingers softly. "Okay, I'm sorry." Blowing out a breath he brushed his hair off his forehead, "so... sleep or food?" Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth his eyes moved over the creases in Jensen's fingers, the India ink stains he could never get rid of, paint flecks on the palm of his hand.

Staring at his boyfriend for a long minute Jensen sighed and flopped back on the bed, rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "I don't know. Food I suppose. Didn't get to eat lunch," he lifted a hand to scratch along his forehead and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for things to feel more equalled out between them.

"Okay, I'll get you somethin'." Jared pushed the covers back, slipped out of the bed and picked his jeans up. It had cooled off in the room since they arrived, the fire dying down. "Guess I'll stoke the fire too... don't want you to get cold." He looked up and smiled then moved over to the fridge and pulled out a package of ham, some lettuce and Jensen's favourite dressing. "How were classes today?" Moving over to the small counter he pulled out some bread.

Pushing up into a sitting position Jensen shrugged once more and turned the ring on his finger slowly. "Fine I suppose." He watched Jared moving, enjoying the familiarity of the man. Jensen never admitted it aloud to anyone, but sometimes he worried that Jared would suddenly realize there were better people to be with than some eighteen year old, hyper active, slightly sex addicted art student. Jensen wished he could be more mature, had more things to talk about than school and the shows he watched on TV. No matter what Jared insisted, Jensen was fairly sure he wasn't that great. "How's work going? Any new cases?" Jensen shifted on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard, eyes scanning along the room.

"God, I'm out here so we don't talk about that." Jared huffed out a wry laugh, "seriously, I like listening to you talk. Makes me feel good..." Pulling a few of the drawers open Jared finally found a knife and cut up another apple to put on a side plate with the sandwich and brought everything over to Jensen. "Here ya go." He sank back down onto the bed leaning beside Jensen and holding his arm out, question in his eyes. "Closer?"

Shifting slowly over Jensen settled in against Jared's side, setting the food on his lap and picking at it. "Do you ever wish I was older? That we could do the things that normal adult couples do?" He asked quietly, lifting an apple to his mouth and chewing slowly.

Tilting his head toward Jensen, Jared pulled his close. "What other things would we do?" A puzzled expression settled on his face. "I like what we do... we can go out more if that's what you want... I don't mind..." Jared would be happy to spend every moment of every day alone with Jensen.

"I don't know, like go to bars and stuff? Or um... I don't know maybe you wouldn't always think I'm too young. Or maybe I would be more mature," Jensen shrugged and popped another piece of apple into his mouth.

"Do you wish I was younger? Crazier?" Jared stole the next piece of apple out of Jensen's fingers and threw it into his mouth, smiling when he managed to actually catch it. He was starting to think they were their own worst enemies - constantly having that niggling ember of doubt.

Shaking his head Jensen smiled and looked at him, "no of course not. One young crazy person in our relationship is enough. I just... you know I love you right? And that's not gonna change... I guess I just worry I'm not _enough_ you know?" Looking up at Jared he frowned softly and shook his head, "how many times do you think we've had this conversation?"

"A lot... but I won't give up on convincing you if you don't give up on convincing me." Jared leaned in for an apple flavoured kiss and smiled, licking his sticky lips briefly. "I think... and don't go thinkin' I'm all crazy again... sometimes, I love you so much it doesn't feel real..." he looked down at Jensen's hand and slid their fingers together. "Like... something that feels like this... I don't know... that I don't deserve it." Clearing his throat he glanced up at Jensen, "you know? We're supposed to be having _fun_."

Chuckling softly Jensen nodded and stroked a hand through Jared's hair. "Okay first I get to say that you and I _totally_ deserve a love like this. And now let's stop with all this super serious stuff and get back to having fun. It's our anniversary and we should be celebrating with happy things." Jensen picked up his sandwich and took a big bite offering it to Jared a moment later.

Nodding, Jared took the sandwich and took a bite, smiling as he chewed. It was the easiest thing he'd ever done - loving Jensen. It was everything else that got complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

This was probably the absolute _last_ place Jensen wanted to be and he sat in a hard wooden chair, fidgeting with his tie. After months and months of attempting to bring justice to the boys who'd beaten him up the year before, mistrials and lack of evidence, Jensen was finally being called to testify. He knew his mom and Jared had tried pulling as many strings as possible to keep him from going up on the stand but in the end it was unavoidable. If he wanted any justice to be served he would have to go up there.

"Stop fidgeting Jensen," Donna Ackles soothed, turning in the seat to press Jensen's hands down from his tie and straighten it once more. The worry and concern was evident on her face, frown lines turned down deep as she glanced at the doors to the courtroom.

"I wish Jared would get here," Jensen mumbled and looked almost pleadingly at the entrance as if that would magically make his boyfriend appear.

Donna nodded and looked that way as well, "he'll be here soon. There were some papers on an arrest he had to file before the guy would just be let go. Trust me Jensen, he's not the type of guy we want just walking around. It's important."

"This is important," Jensen pointed out and met his mother's gaze, sighing when she just stared back. "I know, _that's_ important too. I'm just so... nervous. And he's the only person who can really calm me down."

"He'll be here soon." Donna reassured her son and patted his hand, pushing up off the chair. "I'm going to pop in and see how it's coming. I imagine they'll be calling you in soon."

Jensen frowned and watched his mom walk inside the courtroom, closing the door quietly behind her. When they'd first arrived his lawyer had informed him he didn't need to be present for the entire case, just long enough to testify then he could go. She offered him the witness room but Jensen wanted to be where he could see the doors so Jared could find him easily. Now he was terrified work would delay the man and he wouldn't get a chance to see him before he had to go up there and look into the eyes of his attackers for the first time in a year.

The doors of the courtroom opened again a moment later and Donna filed out after several people, “there’s a brief recess so you can come in, you’re up next.” She offered her hand and Jensen took it as he stood, throwing a last wistful glance down the hall.

-=-=-=-

Jared swept through the door just as someone was letting it close, banging his laptop hard into the door and nearly tripping over his own feet. Smiling with relief when he saw Donna and Jensen he covered the distance between them in a few long strides and slipped on to the chair beside his lover. "Hey," he leaned in and kissed Jensen's lips softly, "sorry just had to get some paper work done." Dropping his laptop bag onto the floor and kicking it under his seat he twined his fingers through Jensen's. "How you doing?" He knew how hard it was for Jensen to be sitting there and it was about to get harder but he also knew how much his lover believed in what he was doing. He was fighting for his right to just be who he was. As far as Jared was concerned there was nothing more important.

"Nervous," Jensen admitted and squeezed Jared's hand, relief washing through him. He knew with Jared sitting in the crowd he could make it through this. If things got too hard he was just going to stare at him until he got his bearings. "Scared," he added a moment later and sighed heavily. "This will work though right? I mean... I'll go up there and what I say will matter. They'll be held responsible?" Jensen gazed at his boyfriend, seeking reassurance in his hazel eyes.

Fingers curling around Jensen's neck - Jared's gaze was intense, "What you _say_ matters regardless of the outcome. You are the strongest person I know, Jensen Ackles." He squeezed his lover's neck. "I will be _right_ here the entire time. Gonna look right at you. You say what you gotta say." _God_ he loved this man - was all he kept thinking. He glanced at Donna over Jensen's shoulder and saw only warmth in her eyes.

Nodding, Jensen's voice caught in his throat as he tried to let Jared's words calm him. He could feel the time closing in on him as the court session was called back to order, knowing it would be mere moments before he'd be called to the stand. And sure enough a court worker appeared, ready to lead him up. Jensen's mind supplied some little doom theme song to accompany his steps, mainly to counteract the fear and tension weighing on his shoulders.

He went through the motions of being sworn in, repeating the words back before dropping into yet another equally uncomfortable wooden chair. Jensen couldn't quite bring himself to look at the boys he knew were sitting by their lawyers at the front of the courtroom. Instead he kept his gaze on his own lawyer, watching her walk toward the jury before addressing him. "Jensen, how old are you?"

"Eighteen," Jensen answered; glad she'd started with something easy. They'd discussed this all before, the questions she'd be asking and the things he should be sure to mention and he concentrated on her, barely glancing at the group of men and women who sat at the stand.

"And how old where you when the events in question occurred?" She asked, smiling at him softly.

Jensen swallowed and shot his eyes toward Jared before looking back at her, "I was seventeen."

Jared smiled warmly at Jensen and pressed a fist over his heart. _You're strong._

"And you were still in high school at the time?"

"Yes, I was a senior," Jensen nodded, vaguely wondering how any of this had to do with the case at all. He just wanted to tell his story and be _done_.

"Do you recognize the boys who attacked you?" Jensen nodded slowly, still not bringing himself to look though he knew they were _there_. "Can you point those boys out to us Jensen?"

For a moment Jensen's body shook and he curled his fingers around the arms of the chair. He could distinctly remember the ache of his arm, the pain shooting through him, and fear consumed him, freezing him in place. Swallowing another time he turned his gaze to Jared, seeking out that familiar comfort before slowly shifting.

Jared's fist moved up to his mouth, his eyes locked on Jensen. Leaning forward he felt his muscles tense along his broad shoulders and vaguely registered Donna's hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. She probably needed comfort but he wasn't taking his eyes off Jensen's face. It was all he could do to help. Jared smiled slightly at Jensen and nodded almost imperceptibly.

The four boys were dressed in nice clothes, hair combed, supposedly portraying the picture of innocence. Jensen wondered if it was fooling anyone at all. The beating had been all over the news back when it happened and Jensen was fairly sure there wasn't a person in town who hadn't heard about it, even if the names had mostly been left out do to their ages. Something flashed in Daniel's eyes when Jensen met them and he sucked in a breath, mind supplying a terrible image of the boy jumping across the desk and strangling him before anyone had the chance to stop him. He'd never bothered to actually learn the other boy's names, choosing instead to ignore the whole thing as much as possible.

"Jensen?" His lawyer encouraged and Jensen's eyes shot to her, wide for a moment before he forced himself to nod.

"Yes. That's them." Lifting his hand he curled his fingers and pointed at the four, dropping his arm quickly when he noticed the slight shake. The last thing he wanted to do was let these boys know how much they'd affected him. For all that Jensen pretended to be strong, he still woke sometimes late at night, shaking from a horrible nightmare that had been all too real. "Why don't you tell us what happened on that day Jensen. Start with what month it was and what you were doing before, please."

Once more Jensen's eyes shot to Jared, his stomach was churning unpleasantly as he thought about actually going into this tale, reliving the nightmare out loud for the hushed crowd to hear. "It was January and I was walking home from school," Jensen said quietly, eyes locked on Jared.

Keeping his eyes gentle, soft, Jared's gaze didn't waver for an instant. Jensen was doing well; he just needed to stay focused. Jared couldn’t begin to imagine how it felt... how frightening it would be to confront people who had, as far as Jared was concerned, tried to _kill_ you.

"And this was just after the final bell had rung at school?" His lawyer interrupted, smoothly guiding him along the right line for the proper retelling.

Jensen shook his head, fingers curling around his tie as he folded slightly in on himself. "No. It was about a half an hour after."

"Was there any reason you stayed longer?"

"I was hoping to avoid them," Jensen's head half turned to the boys once more, shooting quickly away as he caught their cold stares. "We'd... they'd followed me a few days before and threw some cans at me, so I thought they might be... you know... trying to get back at me because I made them mad."

The lawyer nodded and pressed the topic as Jensen suspected she would, "how did you make them mad Jensen?"

Despite the nerves, or possibly because of them, Jensen's lips twitched up for a moment and he blew out a steadying breath. "They were teasing me about being gay. And Daniel um... he made a comment, suggesting that maybe I wanted to suck his..." Jensen's eyes widened slightly and someone coughed in the crowd. "He suggested that I wanted to suck his dick," Jensen pressed on and glanced at his lawyer, watching the faint flicker of amusement on her face, relieved that he wasn't going to get in trouble for saying the word _dick_ in a courtroom. "So I was mad and upset, it was kind of a bad time for me anyway. And I was trying to get back at him so I kissed him. Which really made them all angry, they got out of their truck but someone came by before they could do anything." This time Jensen didn't look at Jared. He hadn't shared _that_ particular piece of information with anyone apart from his lawyer and his mom because it didn't seem too important but now, saying that in front of him, made him just as uncomfortable and annoyed at himself. Some little part of him had always whispered that the entire thing was _his_ fault.

Jensen's words were settling in Jared's stomach like a lead weight. He couldn't help _knowing_ why Jensen was having a _bad time_. Jared would give anything to be able to take back what had happened between them... and maybe this never would have happened. Lowering his hand, tears welling in his eyes Jared looked down at his feet for a moment. Donna rubbed his back, small circles over his shoulders blade. He pressed his thumb and forefinger against his eyelids for a few moments then looked back up at Jensen.

"So this happened a few days before, now tell us about what happened on the day you stayed late after school to avoid the boys."

Rolling his lips together for a moment Jensen stared at the hard wood line of the box he was in before speaking quietly. "I was walking home and I thought I'd avoided them but I forget they had detention for spray painting the word fag on my locker. So they were leaving just around the same time. I... I took the same path I normally do and it was snowing." Jensen's mind shot him back to that chilly day in January in a flash, causing his breath to quicken and his fingers to curl together. "They... pulled up in their truck and I ran. But... the ground was slick. I fell. I wasn't fast enough anyway."

The lawyer seemed to sense that Jensen wasn't going to continue after a few minutes of silence and she pushed away from the jury's bench, walking slowly over to him and smiling encouragingly. "What happened next Jensen?"

This time Jensen lifted his eyes, spotting Jared instantly and locking their gazes. "One of them, Daniel, he said something about my as... my butt being broken?" Once more his lips twitched and Jensen was fairly certain by this point his emotions were completely on haywire, if he wasn't careful he'd burst into spontaneous laughter before breaking down into hysterical sobs like the ones he'd had on that day. "I snapped back at him and he pulled me up by my shirt... and he spit in my face. I tried to fight back; I kicked him and got up to run again but... I was already in pain. And... and I just wasn't fast..." Jensen's voice caught in his throat and he coughed, looking at Jared with slightly wide eyes.

Lips pressed into a thin line Jared kept watching his boyfriend. He watched as each word seemed to get a little harder to say and Jensen's face grew a little paler. Frustrated, wanting to just holler at the lawyer to stop, Jared sucked in a breath and leaned back hard on his chair.

"It's okay," the lawyer whispered, saying what she was sure Jared would say if he could actually talk to Jensen right now. "Take your time."

Truthfully Jensen just wanted the whole thing to be over so he pushed forward through the swell of fear and anxiety, slipping into an almost trance like state as he recalled the incident. "Someone kicked me in the side. And then in the back. They... they slammed my face into the sidewalk. Daniel pulled me up by my shirt again before spitting on me... then he punched me," Jensen's shoulders were really shaking now, ghost like pain soaring through him as he recalled the events, trying to put them into the right order. The lawyer had stressed how important it was to get every detail right, how even the slightest mistake could get the boys off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. "They kicked me a lot. I... I was in a lot of pain. I don't remember..." He looked pleadingly at the lawyer, praying he'd given enough information.

Fingers locked together Jared pressed them to his lips, peering with wide eyes a Jensen. He spoke to Jensen in his head, _you're doing fine, you're almost done, hang in there, I love you_. Jared wanted to go and beat the shit out of the four guys sitting there with their freshly cut hair and brand new suits.

"Try Jensen, what happened next?" She urged, her own eyes just as pleading as his.

Breathing in deeply Jensen blinked tears from his eyes and dropped his gaze, sorting through the hazy blur of what happened next. "One... one of them had my arm. They twisted it, stepped on it. My left arm... they broke it. And... my ribs..." Jensen was aware of how deathly quiet the courtroom was, how everyone seemed to be hanging on his words, and he lifted a hand to rub at the tears on his eyes. "They slammed me into the cement again. Then... I think... they must have kicked my arm again or something. The pain... it was too much. I passed out. I thought I was going to die." Jensen nearly choked on the word and sniffed, trying to control himself if only to keep the boys from realizing how broken up he was. He didn't look at them, couldn't face the possibility of their smug faces.

It was as though Jared could feel every bruise, every break, and every single bit of pain that had been inflicted on Jensen. His own tears fell slowly down his cheeks. He didn't wipe them away, they were for Jensen to see, they were in this together. Jared wanted it to be over, wanted to get Jensen into his arms and keep him there.

"And you woke up in the hospital?" The lawyer asked softly, nodding at him.

"Yes. The next day," Jensen nodded in return and looked up to meet her eyes.

"That was very good," she whispered; quiet enough for just him to hear before patting his hand. "That's all we'll be needing okay?"

Relief washed through Jensen and he shifted forward in the seat, glancing up at the judge for the first time. "I can go now?"

The man nodded, sympathy clearly written on his face and Jensen nearly lurched out of the chair, pushing past the stand and bee lining out of the court room. He knew Jared would follow him but at that moment in time he wanted to be as far away from those four boys as possible. He burst out of the building in a rush, crossing the courtyard swiftly and stopping by a row of plants, shoulders hunching together in the late winter chill as sobs finally wracked over him.

Jared was on his feet before Jensen was past the stand but by the time he got to the end of the row of seats all he could see was the door swinging closed. Nodding at Donna Jared got out of the room in seconds flat and jogged down the hallway, out of the building until he saw Jensen. "Jen..." Arms open he moved quickly and pulled Jensen up against him. "Oh God Jen - that was... great. You did really good." He could feel Jensen shaking and curled his hand over the back of his boyfriend's head, pressing soft kisses to Jensen's hair and then his forehead. "I love you _so_ much. You're safe... it's all good. I'm right here."

Leaning heavily into Jared's body Jensen sucked in his familiar scent, curling into his boyfriend as much as possible. The ghost ache from before was slowly melting away and relief was continuing to build, calming him almost as much as Jared's soothing words. "Love you," he whispered and pulled back enough to gaze up at Jared with tear streaked eyes. "Did you see their faces? They weren't even scared or anything. It's like they already knew they were gonna get off. They don't even fucking care what they did... they could have killed me. They would have, if no one had shown up," Jensen shook his head roughly, shaking away the fear at the thought.

"They're cowards and not even _worth_ your time." Jared wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket, and then slid his fingers through Jensen's hair. "They're gonna care very much when they get sentenced, Jensen." He didn't add out loud that if they got off then he would find another way to make them very sorry. "You did great. It's over." He dipped his head down and tipped Jensen's chin up, "now, we get to move forward."

Jensen nodded, staring up into Jared's eyes and smiling slowly. "I said suck my dick in a court of law."

Laughing, Jared threw his head back briefly, relief washing through him. "Yes, Jensen," he said, still chuckling, "you did. Your Mom heard too." He laughed again and slipped his arms under Jensen's picking him up briefly and kissing him before letting him settle back down on to the ground.

Smile growing, Jensen curled himself around Jared, squeezing him tightly before blowing out a long breath. "Okay, can we get out of here? Think my mom will mind if we just go? I know she wanted to stay around and see what else happened..." he withdrew enough to gaze up at him, hit instantly with what a relief it was to have Jared as part of his life. "Thank you for being here with me. I couldn't have made it through that without you."

"Yeah, we can go - just text Donna and let her know you're okay - so she doesn't come banging on our door later. Oh and ask her to grab my laptop." He smiled then scrubbed his hands over his face for a few moments. "I don't know about you but I'd really like to go home, make some hot chocolate, order pizza and watch a good movie." _And hold you in my arms for the rest of my life so you never hurt again._

"That sounds like a really good idea," Jensen nodded, pulling his cell phone from his pocket to send a text to his mother as Jared guided them out of the court yard and to his truck.

-=-=-=-

It was an unspoken truth that Jensen was terrified about meeting Jared's family. Not terrified like the courtroom appearance of course but it was there none-the-less. Generally Jared would have gone to see his family over his Christmas but Jensen hadn't wanted to miss his first Christmas not living at home - and didn't want to subject his mother through more since it had been quite the year for her, so Jared opted to stay behind and have an Ackles Christmas. Of course this had thrilled Jensen to no end but he could see the occasional hint of sadness in his boyfriend's eyes at random times throughout the gathering and he knew that Jared missed them terribly.

This was why Jensen set into motion a plan he liked to call ‘why Jensen's the best boyfriend ever plan.' It was March, Jensen's spring break and what was turning out to be a glorious spring season. Jensen was looking forward to the week off and he'd been secretly preparing it for months. It hadn't taken too much sneaking around to find the Padalecki home number. Working up the confidence to call them was a different matter completely but he eventually gathered the strength. Mrs. Padalecki seemed overjoyed to speak with him and when Jensen explained what he was trying to do, she sounded so happy he was mildly afraid she may have started crying.

Getting Jared the week off work without him knowing had been fun. Especially when he tried to use his vacation time himself to get it off and been promptly denied. There were some occasions where being the top Detective's son was a real advantage. In truth, it cost a small fortune but Jensen had been saving the refund from his student loan for something special and this was definitely something special.

The first day of Jensen's spring break was technically a Saturday and Jared had to go into work. Or more precisely, Jensen arranged it with his mom that, no matter their case load, Jared would be made to come in. He spent the morning cleaning as fast and thoroughly as he could. Jensen knew none of Jared's family had seen his house before and the entire thing as a whole was going to be a big deal. The Padaleckis were due to arrive late afternoon - Jensen had bribed his brother with the choice of any painting or art piece for last minute gifts needs for life and ten free car washes whenever he wanted and Josh was picking them up at the airport.

Jensen was well past the point of ridiculously nervous as he ran around the house, scrubbing the floors and the counter - and even the walls until he realized he was being a bit insane. He followed the pot roast recipe his mother had sent over and called the hotel down the street for the fifteenth time to ensure they still had the room reservation. Jensen estimated they'd land at three, be in Greeley around five and after a quick stop at the hotel to drop off their bags and freshen up, would be over at Jared and Jensen's place by six at the latest.

For the past few days Jensen had been getting terrible sleep, too excited and nervous, so by the two three o'clock rolled around he was exhausted. The house was in pristine condition, likely the cleanest it had ever been, and the food was set to a low broil. Jensen would have to make rolls but otherwise they were set. He'd even walked the ten blocks to the grocery store and bought a chocolate swirl cheesecake that looked _really_ good.

So it was no surprise that after a warm shower, Jensen was practically swaying on his feet from being so tired. The bed looked far too appealing as he fluffed the towel through his hair. Jared was suppose to be let free from work around four, Jensen had made his mom promise this since he knew Jared would likely need some time to unwind and he didn't want the man upset with the sudden appearance of his mother, father, and sister at six. The clock said it was only a few minutes after two and Jensen weighed his options. In the end he decided that taking a couple hour nap really wasn't that bad an idea. He'd wake up before Jared got home and the man would be none the wiser. So he climbed onto the bed and slipped under the covers on Jared's side - enveloping himself in his boyfriend's smell and sighing happily. He was asleep within minutes.

-=-=-=-

Jared barged in through the front door, frustrated and tired and pretty much fed-up. He'd wanted to spend the day with Jensen and Donna pitched a fit at him in the night before about going to work. _Huge problem_ and _needed his help_. He had spent the entire day doing paper work, bitching about it, being shut up with coffee and fidgeting. Then... Donna had suddenly packed up her things and told Jared to go home. Seriously. He sat there across from her for a while considering the best way to tell Jensen his mother had gone completely insane. He was relieved to finally be home, but wondered if Jensen had even waited around for him or finally given up and headed out. Sniffing the air Jared stopped in the front hallway, looking suspiciously down the hall to the living room.

The condo was clean. It smelled clean, and over the lemony scent of furniture polish Jared could smell something potentially very tasty. Slipping out of his work shoes he padded down the front hallway slowly and peered around the corner. The living room was spotless. Head frozen to the spot - Jared's eyes moved around the condo. Everything was put away, the furniture slightly rearranged, what he could see of the kitchen was sparkling clean. Finally, curiosity getting the better of him he moved quietly down the hallway and peered into the bedroom. Again, spotless, fresh smelling - but the best sight of all was Jensen. Sprawled kind of diagonally under the covers, sheets pooling at his waist, hair sleep-tousled. Without making a sound Jared slipped closer, crooked smile on his face. Slipping quietly out of his jacket, yanking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt he crept around the Jensen's side of the bed. Slipping out of his pants he climbed as carefully as he could into the bed.

He could feel the heat of Jensen's body even before he touched him. There was pretty much nothing better to come home to than a naked, sleepy, Jensen. Leaning forward carefully Jared caught Jensen's ear lobe with his lips and sucked it gently.

Jensen was having a _very_ good dream, only it wasn't just a dream and as his breath caught in his throat as his body curled back into his lover’s. "Mm you're home..." he murmured happily and shifted back, sucking in an even sharper breath as he felt the smooth glide of his skin.”What time's it?" Jensen mumbled, eyes peeking open then fluttering back closed.

"Dunno, don't care... maybe four thirty..." Jared's lips dragged down Jensen's neck, breathing in the sleepy scent of his lover. "You cleaned..." he nipped at Jensen's collar bone, fingers sliding up over his chest to curl around a hardening nipple. "Should probably reward you..."

"Mmm," Jensen rolled up into the touch and wet his lips slowly. "Only got... so much time..." he said softly and finally let his eyes flutter open, head turning to gaze up at Jared.”Dinner's gonna be ready at six... you gotta shower, relax from work..." Jensen worked to wake himself enough that he wouldn't accidentally slip and let Jared in on the surprise.

"Mmm," Jared's broad palm slid straight down Jensen's body to settle against his lover's cock. "What's for dinner?" His fingers curled around the already half-hard flesh, brushing gently, and fingers sweeping across the head. Yeah. _No_ better way to come home.

"Pot roast," Jensen said softly, chuckling a moment later as he realized how much the words sounded like a moan. "Apparently... it's a sexy dinner..." he murmured and rolled his hips up into Jared's touch.

Laughing softly Jared stroked his lover's shaft teasingly slow. "Everything you do is sexy..." he murmured as he pushed his free hand under Jensen's neck to bring him closer - lips leaving a trail of kisses down from Jensen's temple to the corner of his mouth. "What's the occasion? Cooking? Cleaning? Naked?" Jared's body hummed with pleasure with each subtle movement of his lover's body.

Curving his body slowly up, Jensen gasped, body responding swiftly to Jared's gentle touches. "Naked... is post shower consequence..." Jensen mumbled and turned into the touch, capturing Jared's lips with his own. "Cooking, cleaning, surprise," he reached out to trail his hands along Jared's shoulders, shifting their bodies as close as they could get.

Jared pulled back, tugging on Jensen's bottom lip with his teeth for a few moments, "is there more surprise?" His fist tightened on Jensen's cock, stroking up slowly, then back down, thumb make small circles over the head. Rolling forward Jared spread his body over his lover's then slid slowly down, kissing wetly down the center of Jensen's body, sucking on the flesh just below his belly button then dragging his tongue up the length of the hard flesh in front of him.

Moaning low in his throat Jensen's body bowed off the bed up into Jared's mouth, breath leaving him in soft gasp. " _Jared_..." he moaned his lover's name, rolling it along his tongue as if it were his favourite word to say, which it very much was. Lifting his hands Jensen threaded his fingers through Jared's hair, curling the silky strands through his grasp and tugging. "More... surprise?" He repeated slowly, the words barely registering in the hazy lust cloud of his mind. "More..." he agreed finally, spreading his legs wider to give Jared more room to move.

Settling between Jensen's legs Jared sucked hard on the tender, over-sensitive flesh just where Jensen's strong thigh met his hip. _One of Jared's favourite spots_. He could feel the blood rising to the surface of the skin as he sucked _hard_ , the heat rose under his lips and he moaned softly as his tongue flicked over the smooth flesh. Letting go with a popping sound, Jared chuckled. "You taste better than any dinner... but what's the surprise after?" Waiting for his answer he entertained himself by running the tip of his nose up the length of Jensen's arousal - the familiar musky smell rolled into Jared's nose as he nudged at the swollen flesh.

"C-can't..." Jensen gasped the word and arched up once more, pushing at Jared's head to try and get him down further over his cock. "Tell you... surprise..." he insisted and dragged his teeth over his lower lip slowly, lifting one leg to wrap high around Jared's shoulders. ”Worth it..." he murmured, shoulders shifting down into the mattress as he began a steady writhing beneath Jared's touches.

Lapping at the head of Jensen's cock, light touches, just enough to pull the faint taste of his lover into his mouth - Jared moaned happily. "Does it," he said between licks, "involve," a small suck, "me fucking you?" _God_ the way Jensen moved under him was enough to stop Jared's heart.

"God _yes_ ," Jensen moaned loudly, body curving once more up, shoulders shaking from the way he continually drove them down into the mattress. He knew their time was limited but an hour and a half was more than enough for them and, if Jared was as pleased about the surprise as Jensen was sure he'd be, they'd be having a round two later that evening. "Only... dinner's at six... so..." Lifting his head off the pillow, Jensen grinned suggestively at Jared and rolled his hips down.

"Dinner can wait though right?" Jared took a deep breath and sank his lips down over the head of his lover's cock. Sucking hard he pulled the salty sweet taste of pre-come in over his tongue, swirling the subtle flavour round his mouth. Lips sliding further down his lover's smooth, hot flesh, Jared swallowed... _deeper_.

Jensen mumbled something incoherent, fingers tightening in Jared's hair as his eyes fluttered closed. Pleasure spiralled along his spine and his mind temporarily blanked, unable to process exactly why they had to be done at a certain time. "G-guests..." he managed to gasp, thrusting up into Jared's mouth with the slow rock of his hips. His lover always knew exactly where to touch to drive him insane and Jensen already felt like he could come for being swallowed so completely by him.

Jared leaned up, letting Jensen's heated flesh slide out of his mouth. "Guests?" He blinked a few times, fingers stroking softly over the damp skin. _Guests_?

"What?" Jensen lifted his head up and blinked through the lust haze at Jared. "You stopped. Don't stop. Keep going," Jensen rolled his hips up to demonstrate his point, bring his arousal back into Jared's awareness.

"You didn't invite Chris over did you?" Jared slid one hand under Jensen's ass and squeezed possessively as he licked his way down Jensen's shaft once more, stopping to suck gently on his balls. "Mine... don't like sharing," he mumbled and nipped at Jensen's inner thigh.

With a soft gasp chuckle Jensen shook his head and once more lost himself in the warmth of Jared's mouth. "Nope," he breathed and rocked back into the touch. "Jared... want you to fuck me..." he urged, head rolling to the side for a moment, hoping the suggestion would distract Jared from the topic so they could just _enjoy_ each other for awhile.

"Ut uh..." gripping Jensen's ass harder for a moment Jared slid to the side, chest pressed against Jensen's hip. "Gonna suck you.... want to taste every bit of you..." he forgot about the company for a moment and leaned forward to take Jensen's cock deep in his mouth again. One hand curled around the base of his lover's cock, the other slipped between Jensen's legs to cup his balls.

Another loud moan was ripped from Jensen's body as his hips struggled up toward Jared's mouth, heat flaring through him in waves. "God Jared..." Jensen groaned and tightened his fingers hard enough in Jared's hair to surely burn slightly. "So close..." he muttered, head turning from one side to the other. It was probably a good thing Jared wasn't going to fuck him now anyway, he wouldn't have lasted past his lover sliding inside him. And just thinking about that had him moaning loudly once more and writhing impatiently along the bed.

Groaning, tongue working along the veins and ridges of his lover's cock Jared slid up and down, sucking, pulsing his tongue. Jensen's hips were rocking up into him, his body moving in so many directions Jared could barely hold him down. He rolled Jensen's balls between his fingers, tight flesh, smooth silky.... and growled softly as Jensen bucked up into him. Wrapping his long fingers around the base of his lover's cock he moved his hand to match his mouth, urging his lover to give up his release.

"Jared..." Jensen gasped, completely loosing himself in the burning wet heat along his skin. All his muscles were starting to tighten, body overworked from being teased, waking up half hard as it was. And Jared did give the absolute _best_ blow jobs in the entire world so it really wasn't that big of a surprise that Jensen could hold on no longer. "Fuck," he growled and tugged sharply on Jared's hair before his hips were snapping up, balls drawing up under Jared's touch, release washing over him in steady pulses that cause his eyes to snap shut.

The heat of Jensen coming in his mouth sent cool shivers spiralling down Jared's back. He swallowed, tasting his lover and sucking every drop from his cock. His tongue swirled around the heated flesh until he pulled back gently, panting softly and resting his cheek on Jensen's belly. " _God_ , you taste so fuckin' good." Moaning softly he crawled up Jensen's side, laughing quietly at the way Jensen's was star-fished bonelessly on the bed. "Do you need CPR?" He grinned down at his lover.

Snorting a laugh Jensen forced his eyes open and peered at Jared, "do you even _know_ CPR?" He grinned at his lover and sighed happily, hand fluttering out to Jared. "What time is it now?"

"Of course I know CPR!" Jared feigned hurt. "I'm a cop. I save people." He glanced around not quite able to see Jensen's stereo clock. "I dunno what time it is - why you suddenly so time-obsessed?" Nipping at Jensen's bottom lip he smiled and murmured "and where's my thanks-for-the-awesome-blow-job kiss?"

"Oh how horrible of me," Jensen mumbled and rolled onto Jared's body, slanting his lips over Jared's and kissing him with a thorough slide of lips and a tongue spreading in slow circles along the inside of his mouth. As he pulled back he caught a look at his clock, sighing in relief as he spotted the time, five minutes after five. "Good, we have enough time for me to repay you properly," he grinned at Jared and brushed their lips together once more before sliding worm like down his body, happily rubbing their skin together, blowing hot breaths out onto Jared's skin. Before Jared could ask him any more about the time and how important it was, Jensen's eyes shot up, lips quirking in a smirk before his fingers curled around the base of Jared's cock and he relaxed his jaw to suck him in all the way to the base, proud of himself after so many months of practicing.

There weren't a whole lot of things that could distract Jared when he thought Jensen was trying to hide something from him but the wet heat of a mouth covering his cock was - quite _certainly_ \- one of them. Everything stressful about his day drifted further away with each soft sweep of a tongue, the slow creep of lips up and down his rigid flesh. Never sure if it went on for moments, hours, or years - not caring - fingers tangled in his lover's hair, Jared just gave in to the sensation. Hands moving over Jensen's shoulder, down his neck, through his hair. Only his sudden orgasm distracted Jared from touching Jensen; his body arched up off the bed, muscles tense and aching. When his body finally stopped twitching and throbbing he dragged Jensen back up his body and tucked him under his arm, folding his lover across his chest.

"Now, we sleep..." Jared murmured.

Laughing, Jensen pushed up and stared at the clock. "You have twenty five minutes to shower and be completely ready." Dropping down once more he kissed Jared thoroughly before pushing completely off the bed and heading for the closet, sorting through the contents of his and Jared's clothing. He wanted to be dressed nice but not too nice. _God_ he wanted to make a good first impression. "I want you to wear this one," Jensen pulled out a light blue button down, the one he thought made Jared's eyes sparkle and lighten to match. "Oh and these jeans, I _love_ these jeans on you," carrying them over to the bed, Jensen set them along the foot and smiled at Jared.

Jared stretched one arm high above his head and the other out to the side. "Where you gettin' all this energy from?" He was _really_ wondering what was going on now that Jensen had picked out his favourite clothes. "What are _you_ wearing?" Grinning, he tucked his arms behind his head. Maybe he'd invited Donna over - it had been a while since they had her at the condo.

"Hmm well you like the green on me best right? This one?" Jensen headed back to the closet and pulled out a shirt that he was also particularly fond of. "The dark jeans?" Sighing Jensen headed over to the bed and poked Jared's side. "Get up lazy ass! You need your time to preen I know it." Jensen smirked at Jared and slid back before he could catch him.

Groaning, Jared hauled himself up out of bed. "I like your buffalo jeans better - the ones I bought you." They showed off Jensen's ass in _just_ the right way. Sighing Jared went toward the bathroom, "this better be a good pot roast." Hiding his grin he slipped into the bathroom to shower.

Jensen smiled as the shower started up and the doors slid shut. It was an odd thing but Jensen absolutely adored how comfortable Jared and he were with each other. He wouldn't really want it any other way. Stepping into boxers and the previously mentioned buffalo jeans, Jensen curled his fingers around the shirt and headed into the bathroom, running his comb under the water. "Trust me Jared, tonight is going to blow your mind," he laughed happily, excitement, nerves and anticipation bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"What _are_ you up to?" Jared raised his voice over the shower as he shampooed his hair. He couldn't help grinning; there was a happiness in Jensen's laughter that was pretty irresistible. Rinsing the shampoo out of his hair he slid the door open a fraction and wolf-whistled at Jensen before closing the door again to finish his shower.

Still laughing Jensen shook his head and pulled his shirt on, combing through his hair slowly. "I'll be in the kitchen. Don't take too long Jared," Jensen called and let his hand drag along the shower door for a moment before sliding out of the room and heading down the hall. More than anything Jensen couldn't wait to see Jared's expression. He knew his boyfriend hadn't seen his family in over a year and he missed them terribly. To be providing him with a chance to see them was sure to solidify Jensen with the _best boyfriend ever_ label.

By the time Jensen had the biscuits set into the preheated oven, socks and shoes on - for no real reason besides the feeling of an upper hand over his emotions - it was mere minutes to six. Josh wasn't exactly known for his punctuality but in this circumstance, he blew those previous expectations. The doorbell rang at exactly one minute to six and Jensen yelled down the hall, "Jared, I hope you're dressed and ready." Grinning he darted to the front door and turned the lock, hand hovering on the door handle. After a deep breath to calm the swell of nerves, Jensen turned the knob and pulled the door back, smiling at the three Padalecki's there and his brother. "Hi!" He gave them his best smile, leaning against the door frame slightly. "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

Sherri and Gerald Padalecki moved forward at the same time and Jensen blinked in surprise as both hugged him as one. "I can't believe we finally get to meet Jensen Ackles," Sherri laughed as she pulled back. "We've heard so much about you!"

"And I've heard a lot about you," Jensen grinned and pulled them both inside, turning to his brother and Megan Padalecki still standing on the threshold. "Megan! It's so nice to actually meet you."

"Your pictures don't do you justice," Megan beamed and slid forward to offer him a hug before punching Josh's shoulder. "Your brother here has been sharing some stories about you."

"Oh great," Jensen rolled his eyes and laughed, turning to look down the hall. "Jared still doesn't know you're coming so... well... this should be interesting." Sliding forward Jensen called out, "Jared! C'mon, you're being rude. Come say hello!"

"You're so bossy!" Jared headed down the hallway as he tucked his shirt in, rounding the corner with a grin on his face. "God... you'd think we were expecting..." his eyes widened as they moved from his Mom to his Dad and back. Stopping at the end of the hall Jared blinked a few times as a smile grew slowly onto his face. "Mom and Dad." He burst into motion, sliding past Jensen to grab his parents in a typically hard hug. "God! It's so great to see you! How did... what?' He stood back holding his parents at arm's length. "Megan!" Grabbing his sister into a hug and spinning her round Jared laughed. "Holy Shit! You grew a lot!" He laughed out loud and ran a hand through his hair turning to Jensen, "you did this?"

Smile curving up brightly, Jensen nodded, "I did."

"We couldn't say no when Megan said Jensen had suggested the idea, he paid for the whole thing, got it all set up," Sherri smiled softly and reached out to tuck Jared's hair behind his ear. "Your hair is getting long Jared; you really should get it cut."

Jensen laughed and shook his head, "he better not."

Jared stepped back and wrapped his arms around Jensen, "God... I love you," he whispered against Jensen's ear. Pulling back, arm slung casually across Jensen's shoulders he grinned at his family. "Have I mentioned I have the best boyfriend in the _entire_ world?" No one, had ever done anything like this for him. Most people didn't even realize how important family was to Jared - how much he missed his parents and missed seeing Megan grow up.

"I think that's a given," Megan agreed with a nod and slid past them. "I wanna see your place, oh wow this painting is beautiful," she murmured and Sherri turned, walking with her down the hall and looking over the pictures and paintings on the wall.

"Well I better go," Josh smiled and stepped forward to shake Gerry's hand. "Gerry, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll see each other before you leave." Clapping Jared on the shoulder and ruffling Jensen's hair, Josh nodded at them and turned to head out the door.

"Son, it's good to see you," Gerry turned to his son and squeezed his shoulder softly, smiling at Jensen in turn.

"I've missed you guys, Dad. And I really wanted everyone to meet Jensen." Jared grinned crookedly at his boyfriend. His family all in the same place... and Jensen. Biting on his bottom lip Jared's gaze locked with Jensen's for a moment and he could tell by the look on his lover's face that he _knew_ how happy Jared was. "Dad..." he shook his head, "you want a beer?"

"That would be great, I'll join your mother and sister in exploring the place," Gerry laughed and headed down the hall after the rest of his family.

Something dinged in the kitchen and Jensen jumped forward, "biscuits!" He grinned at Jared and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a pot holder from the counter, tugging open the oven and pulling out the tray. Glancing over his shoulder at Jared he beamed brightly and slid the tray on top of the stove. "Dinner should be ready in minutes."

"I'll be right back," Jared glanced at his parents and smiled, "just gonna..." He gestured toward the kitchen and slipped around the corner. Making sure that Jensen wasn't holding anything hot, or food-related Jared pulled him back out of sight and kissed him hard, then soft, then slow and his mind was just spinning with the amount of love he felt for his boyfriend. Finally pulling away far enough to breathe Jared smiled warmly, lips still almost touching, " _you_ are fucking amazing."

"I'm just glad you're happy," Jensen whispered and laid his fingers on Jared's chest, breathing deeply. "They'll be here until Thursday so you'll have plenty of time to catch up," Jensen grinned and brushed his lips to Jared's, turning a moment later to head back across the kitchen to the food. "Oh and," Jensen turned over his shoulder and his smile grew so wide it nearly hurt. "I've arranged it for you to have the entire week off as well. You're officially a free man until a week from Monday."

"Y..You what?" Jared barked out a surprised laugh. "Is there anything you can't do?" Jared was stunned, in the _best_ kind of way. "Wait - where are they staying?"

"Hotel down the street, you know that little Inn on sixteenth? I thought they could take your truck," Jensen shrugged and pulled the lid off the crock pot, inhaling the rich smell of the roast and moaning softly. "It's warm enough now. We can use the motorcycle when we need too yeah? My mom said we could borrow her car at any time too if we need." Glancing back at Jared, Jensen's smile wavered slightly. "I... it's okay right? That I did all of this without asking? I mean, making plans and stuff... I just sort of _did_ it." Jensen shrugged and turned back to gather plates from the cupboard.

"It's the best thing anyone has ever done for me." Jared smoothed his hand over the small of Jensen's back, voice a little unsteady with emotion. "Gonna get drinks for people." Turning to the fridge he pulled a beer out and poured a coffee for him Mom. Whipping around the corner he called out "Megan? What you want to drink?"

"Soda?" Megan called back and headed down the hall, appearing in the kitchen a moment later. "Can I help with anything?"

"Nope, I've got it," Jensen smiled over his shoulder at her and turned to pile silverware and napkins onto the plates on the counter. "I'm just gonna put food in dishes and we'll be set. Jared, you want to gather everyone at the table?" He smiled at the two before turning back to the food and grabbing a tray to put the beef on.

Gathering everyone around the table Jared couldn't get the smile off his face. The buzz of people chattering, the smell of the dinner, Jensen beaming like he'd accomplished the most amazing feat of his life (which, for the record, he pretty much had) made Jared about as happy as he figured one person could possibly be. Once everyone was seated and eating, the clink of plates and silverware filled the room and Jared couldn't stop looking around at everyone in amazement. Fingers curled over Jensen's thigh for most of the dinner Jared caught up with his family. They spoke on the phone but it was never the same as sitting together long enough to remember the silly stories about Megan's school life, Dad's misadventure with installing an air conditioner and the strange colour of Mom's hair when Megan tried to die it for her. It was about _family_. The dinner was excellent; about halfway through people ran out of words to describe how amazing Jensen was for the meal, the trip, the reunion and Jared just sat beside his boyfriend grinning proudly.

After the fact Jensen had no idea why he was so nervous to meet Jared's family. He'd already spoken with all of them on the phone before so being face to face with them really didn't make that much of a difference. Megan was still just as funny, Sherri just as sweet, and Jensen couldn't get over the sheer look of happiness on Jared's face. It was better than he anticipated and he was beyond thrilled that he was the one making Jared this happy. For awhile Jensen played the question and answer game, explaining about his school classes, his plans for the future, and nearly everything the Padalecki crew seemed to want to know. As the meal wrapped up Jensen insisted on doing the dishes, even when everyone objected. He ensured the group he was more than capable to handle cleaning up and that the family should spend some quality time together in the living room while he cleaned, cut up the cheesecake and made coffee.

The Padalecki's collapsed onto the living room furniture. It amused Jensen to see they all had a healthy appetite just like his boyfriend. Jared was busy trying to annoy his sister when he realized he hadn't been around to bother her for a year. After assuring her that older brother's were good for character building he proceeded to tug on her hair until she punched him. The laughter that filled their condo was good. Jared found himself smiling often and was delighted when Jensen brought the cheesecake in and was finally settled on the arm of the couch beside him. They ate and chatted until Jared's Mom and Dad started to look a little tired. Jensen took Gerry into the kitchen to draw him a map to get to the Inn even though it was just down the street, just in case while Jared sat between _his girls_ and hugged them until they were both complaining. Then there was the flurry of activity that happened whenever one member of Jared's family had to say good-bye to another and naturally, Jensen was caught right in the middle of it. There was a lot of hugging and kissing and laughing and assurances to come over for breakfast in the morning and soon Jared and Jensen were standing just outside the door waving as Gerry backed the truck out of the parking spot.

Slipping his arm around Jensen's waist Jared turned them and they went back inside. He kicked the door shut and turned to lock it. " _That_ , was awesome." He grinned as he turned to face Jensen.

"I'm glad everything worked out. It's very stressful to work out plans when you're trying to keep them secret from someone you love so much _and_ you're not very good at keeping secrets." Jensen laughed and headed down the hall to their bedroom, stretching his arms above his head Jensen moaned softly and leaned from side to side, tensing his muscles. "I thought dinner was good. Did you like it?"

Rushing forward Jared grabbed Jensen up in his arms, hands gripping his lover's thighs so he wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. He brushed his lips softly along Jensen's then licked his way into his lover's mouth. They kissed slowly, without purpose - the kind of kisses that just happen when you love someone with all your heart - the kind of kisses that melted Jared's soul. Stepping forward slowly he finally let Jensen slide down out of his grip, making sure he was back on his feet before letting go. Laughing softly against his boyfriend's wet lips he murmured, "dinner was excellent."

" _That_ was excellent," Jensen whispered, tilting into Jared before sighing softly. "I'm so glad you're happy Jared. It makes everything worthwhile. And your family is amazing. It's going to be a fun week I can tell. Plus at the end we'll have a few days all to ourselves, which will be a nice way to wrap up a vacation." He slid his hands up in Jared's hair and squeezed softly. "So... I get a reward now?"

" _You_ ," Jared walked forward until Jensen fell back on the bed, "get whatever you want now." Crawling up Jensen's body Jared tugged his boyfriend's shirt up with his teeth, growling softly.

Moaning quietly Jensen curved his body up into his boyfriends and grinned. "I think you know exactly what I want," he murmured and lifted up enough to help Jared pull his shirt off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Greeley, CO - Four eighteen year old boys have been tried and charged with a bias-motivated hate crime first committed in January of last year. The sentencing was decided upon yesterday by Judge Jeremiah Williams. Each boy was given a jail sentence of three years with time served included for the past thirteen months spent in juvenile hall, bringing their total time in Sterling Correctional Facility down to twenty three months. The sentence comes after a long series of mistrials and complications that ultimately led to the original victim being called to the witness stand to testify. The victim's name has been kept private do to his young age at the time of the crime._

It was just a tiny blurb in the newspaper, on the third page, and Jensen probably wouldn't have noticed it at all if Jared wasn't so anal about reading the newspaper cover to cover throughout the course of the day. Jensen had come around the corner to find his boyfriend staring down at the page, shoulders tense. Stepping forward he'd dipped down to read what had caught the man's attention and sighed.

They already knew the outcome, had been informed by a phone call from his lawyer a few days before, but seeing it in the paper was unexpected. At least they'd still maintained his privacy, Jensen was relieved by that. Still, twenty three months hardly seemed worth the damage those boys had done to him. "I'm just glad it's over," Jensen whispered and shifted forward to drop down into Jared's lap, draping his arm over his shoulder and leaning against his chest. "It's something right?"

Jensen could tell Jared wasn't as content to shrug off the outcome; it didn't seem nearly enough but there was no use wasting energy on being angry about it. Unfortunately in this society it was actually better than a lot of the sentences they might have received. They could have walked, which would have been _far_ worse. Turning his head to kiss along Jared's neck, Jensen sighed softly and stroked his hand up through his lover's hair. "It's okay Jare..." he whispered softly and pressed a kiss beneath Jared's ear lobe. And oddly enough it was. Jensen really was just glad to have the whole thing over and done with.

Leaning into Jensen's kiss Jared let out a long sigh. It wasn't enough. What those guys had done to Jensen was brutal, violent and... _fuck_ it was a hate crime. And now, it was reduced to something that really wouldn't affect their lives. On the other hand... Jensen would live with the consequences of their beating forever. Sure, he'd healed physically but Jared could see that Jensen was different. He was cautious sometimes, when they were in crowds and Jared _knew_ that it would get better but he knew it could never be _fixed_. "S'not enough..." he murmured into Jensen's hair.

-=-=-=-

It was a Tuesday, when things changed, but Jensen woke up not knowing that this day - or the ones to follow - would be any different than the ones before. Jared and he were as busy as ever, both trying to catch up with life even if it had been two weeks since Jared's family had flown home. They had enjoyed a full week of spending time with the other Padaleckis and Jensen didn't miss how Jared seemed rejuvenated, granted another little spark of energy to keep him going through the string of absurd crimes that had sparked up in their usually peaceful town. It had actually been like this for months now and Jensen found himself worrying about Jared more and more through the days. After all, the life of anyone in law enforcement was dangerous, Jensen already knew this.

Just like he knew Jared wasn't really the evasive type, at least not with him, which was why Jared's too brief answer of "nothing" in response to Jensen's question about how he was spending his day off, confused him. Jensen had school of course, along with a four hour shift at the bookstore in the afternoon, and it was such a rarity that Jared had a day off in the middle of the week that Jensen shrugged the response off. Chances were that Jared would do exactly that, nothing, all day. Maybe some laundry, veg out at home, anything but think about work and how taxing it could be until Jensen returned before dinner.

Jensen went to his morning class as usual, meeting up with friends after for a quick lunch before work. On his walk to the bookstore he surprisingly caught sight of Jared, walking into a restaurant with a guy he'd never seen before. For the most part Jensen wouldn't consider himself _too_ jealous but the spark and flare was still there and he frowned, contemplating going into the restaurant after but dismissing it with a look at his watch. He couldn't be late so he told himself that the guy was probably just one of the new cops at the precinct that Jensen hadn't met yet. They could have friends the other didn't know; there was nothing _wrong_ with that.

Still the image played in Jensen's mind through his entire shift, causing him to miss out on several customer’s questions and nearly trip over a co-worker on his way to stock some books. Jensen tried desperately to tell himself he was overreacting, that Jared hadn't mentioned the lunch because it was a last minute thing, but the way his boyfriend's eyes had purposefully not met his when he answered his question that morning seemed to be tell tale signs of someone keeping a secret.

Two hours into his shift his boss seemed to pick up on the fact that Jensen wasn't really aware of much of anything and he sent him home early. It was honestly a relief because by this point Jensen's paranoia had picked up so much it was almost intolerable. He knew he'd feel much better once he got home and Jared cleared the whole thing up. So his walk home took less time than usual, Jensen felt a little like he was running away from the jealousy and nerves rising up in him. The chances that he was blowing everything out of proportion seemed really likely and he clung to that.

"Jared?" He called the minute he arrived home but the house was empty. This did very little in the way of calming anything and Jensen tried not to pace around the condo as he waited for his boyfriend. After ten minutes he pulled out his cell phone and called the man, listening to the rings, heart sinking when the voice mail picked up. "Hey Jare it's me... I got home early just... wondering where you are. Give me a call or... um... okay well I'm sure you're on your way and just don't want to answer." Jensen laughed shakily and shook his head. "Okay well I love you. Talk to you soon."

Jensen dropped his phone on the coffee table and willed it to ring with narrowed eyes. Another half hour passed with nothing and Jensen was about to call when he heard a car pull up outside. Darting over to the window Jensen watched Jared talk to the same guy from before, half standing out the passenger side of the guy’s truck. Jensen dropped the blinds before Jared could see him and frowned, stepping forward into the living room and debating with himself how to act the least paranoid.

Jared pushed the door open when he realized it was unlocked and kicked off his shoes quickly. "Jen? You home already?" He rubbed at the side of his nose and walked down the hallway, yawned and stretched his neck out to the side. "Hey..." he said when he saw Jensen.

Stepping toward his boyfriend Jensen smiled, the action flickering as he caught the distinct smell of alcohol. "Hey..." he said slowly and bit his lip, considered Jared before saying softly, "where have you been? I called." Jensen knew the words sounded a little pathetic even to his own ears and he frowned, trying not to inhale the unpleasant odour too deeply.

Jared wondered briefly if Jensen would have seen him pull up and figured Jensen wasn't likely to be hanging around at the window. "Was just out... for a... walk." He patted his pocket and pulled his phone out, squinting at the screen. "Must have had it on silent. Sorry." Padding over to the kitchen Jared yanked the fridge door open and grabbed a beer. "You want a drink?"

"What?" Jensen's mind reeled, flaring at the knowledge that Jared had openly lied to him, right to his face. "No. No drink. So what... you happened to fall into a puddle of beer and decided to take a bath in it during your _walk_?" Jensen huffed, hurt curling along his chest. When Jared didn't look at him he added, "you reek of alcohol Jared."

Blinking, Jared closed the fridge door slowly. "I had a couple beers at the pub down by my office. I didn't know that I needed your permission to drink." He twisted the top off his beer bottle and took a sip then put it down on the counter. "C'mere," he teased, "don't be such a girl." Reaching out he grabbed the waist band of Jensen's jeans and tugged him forward. Nothing wrong with them that a little making out wouldn’t fix.

The hurt in Jensen's chest grew, expanding until he was pushing back from Jared, taking several big steps backward. "You don't need my permission and I am _not_ being a girl," he said coldly, arms folding over his chest. "But you just admitted to lying to me and I know you're _still_ lying about something so why don't you tell me the truth?" He was shocked by the situation already, that paranoia from before taking hold and supplying a whole slew of unwanted ideas as to what Jared and that random guy had been up too.

Shaking his head Jared picked up his beer and brushed past Jensen into the living room. " _This_ is exactly why I didn't tell you... ya know..." he glanced over his shoulder, "couples do stuff sometimes, with other people or by themselves and it's not a big deal." He flopped down on the couch wishing he could start the entire day over again. The whole mess had sort of gotten out of hand when all Jared had been trying to do was prevent exactly what was happening.

Jensen walked slowly into the living room, disbelief and anxiety joining the other waves of emotions pressing in on him. "Didn't tell me what? Who was that guy?" He caught Jared's look and sighed heavily. "I _saw_ you walking into the restaurant with him on my way to work Jared and I _saw_ you getting out of his car so don't even try to pretend it didn't happen." Jensen knew his words were clipped, the clenching of his heart was pricking tears along his eyes but he forced himself to continue to stare at Jared for an answer, some logical explanation that would clear this whole mess up.

Looking a little pissed off Jared slammed his beer down on the coffee table. "What are you..." he held his hands out, "following me now?" Rolling his eyes he leaned back on the couch and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. "I went out for lunch with my ex, Mike. He was in town we had a few beers, went for a walk in the park and talked. Then he offered me a ride home because he had only had one beer. I apologize, Jensen, for not checking with you about my plans for the day." Folding his arms across his chest he stared up at Jensen, eyebrows raised.

The coldness to Jared's snapped words along with the intense stare had Jensen backing up, eyes growing wide as he processed the information. _Lunch with my ex_. That seemed like a pretty major thing to do and Jensen was having trouble grasping everything suddenly coursing through him in violent waves. Fearing that Jared would accuse him of acting like a girl again, Jensen huffed to hide the tidal wave of pain and turned away from him, walking to the far side of the living room and staring at the wall. "I wasn't following you, I already said I was walking to work so you don't have to be a fucking asshole about it," Jensen snapped, not even sure how to address the other issues.

"Whoa..." Jared warned feeling his temper flare, "don't call me names - it's... it's childish." He cringed inwardly regretting the choice of words almost instantly but Jensen was behaving like an idiot. Jared never seemed to be able to get Jensen's complete trust no matter what he did. "What d'you think I did? Went out and fucked someone behind your back? _Jesus_ Jensen... grow up." He was pissed off, he couldn't help it - the beer probably didn't help but he had been nervous all day about meeting with Mike because he wasn't sure what Mike wanted to talk about and being treated like he was guilty before he even explained was pretty shitty.

Turning slowly Jensen stared at Jared, once more shocked as if Jared had physically slapped him with the words. "Grow up?" He repeated, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. Anger flared in the wake of the pain and he scowled, shaking his head before heading out of the living room. He didn't have to stand there and take that from Jared. The man had _lied_ to him and purposefully went out of his way to avoid discussing meeting with his ex, Jensen had the right to be suspicious and coming home halfway to drunk wasn't helping Jared's cause. _Fucked someone behind your back_ was reeling on repeat through his mind and Jensen's shoulders shook as he threw open the closet door and bent down to grab his duffel bag along the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jared knew perfectly well what Jensen was doing and he thought it was a complete and total overreaction to the situation. Pushing up from the couch he walked over to lean against the wall at the end of the hallway. "Don't be stupid, come on - let's just calm down and talk this out." He was feeling a little bad, thinking that maybe he should have just told Jensen about meeting up with Mike right off the bat.

Jensen pushed up, glaring daggers at Jared. "Let's see, so far you've called me a girl, childish and stupid, why the hell would I stay around for that?" He rolled his eyes through the tears and tossed his bag on the bed, moving to the drawers. "I'm gonna go stay somewhere else until you get fucking sober enough to realize what a complete and utter asshole you're being. Jesus Jared, can you even imagine how all this sounds and looks to me?" He pushed through the drawer that held both their clean underwear and socks, clamping down roughly on his lip and wondering how the hell things got so out of hand so fast.

Frowning Jared took a deep breath and moved into the bedroom. "Jensen, I'm not drunk I just had a few beers. Where you gonna go? This is..." he bit off the word ridiculous before he actually said it but _God_ what the hell? "Just calm down for a minute..." Leaning back against the wall Jared rubbed a hand down his face. "You're over-reacting. We're having a fight... people fight... come on - whatever... if you want," he shook his head helplessly, "I'll sleep on the couch tonight if you really need to punish me."

"It's not a matter of punishing you Jared," Jensen said quietly, stuffing the handful of clothes in his hand into the bag. Sighing he turned until he was facing Jared, staring at him through the tears still pooling in his eyes. "You lied to me. About the whole thing. Even this morning huh? You've known all along. Did you really think I was so _childish_ that I couldn't handle the idea of you seeing your ex? Sure I would have been jealous, am jealous, but it's not like I was going to _forbid_ you or something. Clearly you don't think I'm _mature_ enough to handle something like that but I am. And then you came home, knowing you had to smell like alcohol, and fucking lied to me again. How the hell am I supposed to react?" Jensen wanted very much too just cross to Jared and curl into his arms, make all this pain go away, but the still lingering fear and paranoia had him clinging to the idea of getting the hell out of there for awhile.

"See... this is the part that gets me." Jared could feel himself starting to lose his temper. "If you _trusted_ me this wouldn't even be an issue. I _knew_ you'd get all bent out of shape if I wanted to meet up with Mike. You know, I put myself on the line for our relationship... my job... and you don't even trust me. What do I have to do to earn that? Yeah... I lied - but _Jesus_ it's not the end of the world. Where... where you gonna go now? You gonna run over to Chris'?" He spat the last part out, hurt, just wanting Jensen to tell him everything was going to be okay.

"What the fuck does it matter Jared?" Jensen snapped, turning to zip the bag up before facing him once more. "Look at you on your high and mighty horse preaching to me about _trust_ when you don't even _trust_ me and my absolutely one hundred percent _straight_ best friend that I've known since I was four fucking years old." The anger burning through Jensen had him clenching his fist, eyes narrowing at Jared. "Chris is not some guy I was fucking before and there has _never_ been anything there. So stop being such a fucking hypocrite," his nostrils flared with the words and he spun, picking up his bag and brushing hard past Jared to get into the hall.

"You... you don't get to throw shit at me like that and then leave." Jared stormed out into the hallways and grabbed Jensen's arm. "Stop right there. Now _you're_ lying because you told me you had a thing for Chris before when you were younger. Don't you _dare_ walk out in the middle of this, Jensen." Jared was seriously losing it. "I'm not a hypocrite, Mike needed me." His anger bubbled over and Jared slammed his fist against the wall. He overestimated how much force he put into his swing and realized entirely too late that the painting was right beside him. His fist tore into the canvas with a sickening sound and he froze.

Whatever Jared had just said was wiped clean from Jensen's mind as his eyes slowly turned to fix on the spot where Jared's fist disappeared inside the canvas. His painting. _Their_ painting. The one Jensen had spent nearly three months trying to perfect just so Jared would have the _perfect_ anniversary present. Jensen's heart clenched so tightly it was as if Jared had just punched a hole through him, breath coming out in a sharp exhale. His mind was telling him to turn and run, get out of there before he completely lost it. Shock had him temporarily rooted to the spot until he worked up enough force to step backward. "How could you..." he whispered and choked on a sob, fingers curling together and brushing along the cool silver he wore.

"Oh... _God_ Jen..." Jared pulled his hand back and fumbled with the painting as it tilted and slipped off its hook. "I didn't..." He'd had no clue where he was standing, or where the painting was and he knew exactly what it looked like. And fuck... what was he thinking? After what Jensen had been through last year - Jared losing his temper like this - was just about the dumbest thing he'd ever done. "Jen... listen to me okay?" He held a shaking hand out palm up, knowing that Jensen was just about ready to bolt.

"Fuck you," Jensen spat, sliding back, eyes still wide. The torrent of pain and anger and what felt suspiciously like his heart breaking took over and Jensen jerked at his hand, pulling the ring off and throwing it hard at Jared. "Fuck you, Jared," he hissed and spun on his heels, storming out of the house and slamming the door roughly behind him. For the first time in a while he genuinely wished he had a car because now he didn't have anything more than some underwear, a couple clean shirts and a pair of sweats. Even his cell phone still sat inside and he'd have to walk to Chris' place and pray the man was home, all the while trying not to draw attention to the tears burning along the edges of his eyes.

Jared stood in the hallway shaking, holding the ruined painting in one hand and listening to Jensen's ring still mockingly spinning on the floor. Stunned didn't begin to describe what he was feeling. Part of him wanted to rush out after Jensen and another part of him was hurt to the core, broken a little that the ring was now lying on the floor behind him. _The_ ring. Jared's promise to Jensen that they'd be together. So, what did this mean? He had no idea how long he stood there thinking what an _idiot_ he was. Finally jolting into motion Jared wrestled the painting down to the floor, leaned it against the wall and ran down the hallway. Flinging the door open he jogged down to the end of the sidewalk, but wherever Jensen had gone, he'd gone quickly and Jared was in no condition to drive his truck. Sighing, running a hand through his hair he went back inside.

Patting his pocket, Jared pulled his phone out and dialed Jensen's number. His heart fell when he heard the familiar ring tone behind him and turned to see Jensen's phone sitting on the kitchen counter. _Great_. Snatching Jensen's phone off the counter Jared flipped through the contacts and dialed Chris' number.

"Hey Jensen what's up?" Chris said by way of a greeting, background noise fuzzing for a moment before cutting off completely.

"Chris? Chris... listen it's Jared... I need to talk to you for a minute." Jared rubbed at his eyes, the impact of the last hour starting to hit home a little too hard.

"Jared?" There was a pause wherein Chris likely checked his caller ID before he came back on the line. "Is everything okay?"

"No..." Jared huffed out an empty laugh, "No... Chris I fucked up... I think... and... well, Jensen and I had a fight. Listen, he's on his way over there and he's walking and he's really upset - can you? Can you find him? Go pick him up? He just left here a few minutes ago." He took a deep breath realizing that everything had come out all at once.

"Alright," there was a fluttered of noise as Chris pushed up to go then a cough. "Fucked up as in... Jared I swear to fucking god I will shoot you with your own gun if you cheated on him." Chris' voice was rough, threat clear in every word.

"No, God why doesn't anyone trust me... Listen... Chris - just pick him up. Please? Make sure he's okay and will you tell him to call me? Tell him I'm sorry and I love him." His voice broke slightly and he took a deep breath.

Chris sighed and the sound of a door closing filled the line. "I'll tell him but that's gonna mean more coming from you. Look Jared, I obviously have no idea what happened but you two are... you know... fucking soul mates or whatever. I know Jensen loves you more than life itself so, whatever it is, you'll get past it okay? I'll send a text when I've found him."

"Okay... thanks Chris... bye." Jared ended the call, relief flooding through him now he knew that Chris would find Jensen. Honestly, he might be a little jealous of Chris' friendship with Jensen but he knew that _nothing_ would happen to Jensen as long as he was with his best friend. Jared stood there for a few moments until the silence of the condo got to him. Heading to the bedroom Jared crawled onto Jensen's side of the bed and set both his phone and Jensen's on the bed in front of him. Somehow, he'd made a royal mess of the day. He'd been feeling bad already - listening to Mike talk about his most recent break up. It was a three year relationship that had ended badly and Mike had happened to be in town and called Jared for a bit of support, friendship... and then...

Jared's phone beeped to let him know he had a text message.

 ** _Chris Kane:_** Got him. Doesnt wanna call now. Maybe later.

Tossing the phone back on the bed Jared swore silently. He'd half expected that Jensen wouldn't want to call him but he had _hoped_. At least Jensen was safe. Running through things in his mind just made Jared even more confused. He couldn't understand why things had gotten out of hand so quickly. Somehow it seemed right, he supposed, that Jensen would fight with the same passion and vigour that he loved. But the painting... _God_ , how could Jensen ever forgive him? Jared decided that he would try and find a place that did art restoration first thing in the morning and see if they could do anything with the torn canvas. He fell asleep after hours of worry and thought, fingers curled around his cell phone, face buried in Jensen's pillow.

-=-=-=-

Morning came hours before Jared wanted it to and when he opened his eyes for the first time in a year only to find he was alone his heart clenched and he actually felt a little like he might throw up. Everything that had passed between him and his lover the night before slammed back into him full force and he sat up quickly. Checking his phone, then Jensen's he saw there were no messages and tossed them both back on the bed. About the only thing that made sense to Jared was his routine - so he moved about the condo like he would have on any other morning. Showering, getting dressed, having a breakfast of coffee and then sitting on the couch like he would every other morning to wait for Jensen to stumble sleepily down the hallway and kiss him. Of course, that wasn't going to happen so Jared had grabbed the phone book and was flipping through the yellow pages. Jotting down the number for a local art restoration service he finally pushed up off the couch, grabbed the painting and left for work. It would, without a doubt, be one of the longest days of his life.

Jared went to work like any other day but spent most of it avoiding Donna. He wasn't sure if Jensen would tell her that they'd had a fight but he really didn't want to have to talk about it. He certainly didn't want to speak to Jensen's mother about it and if he ever _did_ it would be _after_ he'd explained things to Jensen. He didn't send anymore messages to Chris and didn't try to call - he figured that after the mess he'd made of things the least he could do was give Jensen the space he wanted. So the day passed slowly like every minute took an hour. Lunch was lonely; there were no text messages from Jensen about how his day was going. When he finally took a coffee break and checked his personal email, of course, there was no email from Jensen at the Graphics lab with images of his work from the morning. The paper work on Jared's desk didn't move and eventually he told Donna he was going to check out some leads for one of their cases and went home.

The TV was on all evening and even though Jared spent most of his time lying on the couch staring at it - he couldn't have told anyone what he'd watched. He thought mostly about Jensen. Words he needed to say to his lover ran through his mind over and over like a broken record. The only _good_ part of his day had been the woman calling from the art restoration place to tell him that even though it was cost about a month's salary they could mend the water colour with only the slightest mar in its original surface. Apparently, it was painstaking work that had to be done by hand. Jared had simply given her his credit card number and told her to go ahead. Repairing the painting was just the first step in a long road of reparations. Jared didn't bother moving to the bed that night, it felt too empty and cold without Jensen. He simply curled up with Jensen's jacket over him and fell asleep to the dancing light from a late night movie.

The second day wasn't much better for Jared. He hadn't thought that Jensen would actually stay away from him for more than one night, the second night had sucked and now - here he was facing another day without his lover. Another day of not knowing what the hell was going on. They needed to talk. He needed to know what was going to happen - the _not_ knowing was killing him. When he got a nod from Donna that they were going to head over to interview a potential witness for one of their cases he just got up, didn't say a word and grabbed his jacket. When she asked if they could stop by the bank on the way Jared simply nodded and slid behind the wheel of their car. At least he was out of the office and wouldn't be sitting at his desk obsessively checking his email for a note from Jensen.

Standing in the line up with Donna at the bank Jared pulled his phone out and started up an email to Jensen. He hated trying to hit all the right buttons - it made him feel like his hands were huge but he was tired of waiting for things to just right themselves. He chose every word carefully and hit send, shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked up just in time to see a chain wrapping over the handles of the main door and the flash of a gun as it was pulled out from under a jacket.

-=-=-=-

From the very moment Chris magically appeared along the side of the road to pick him up, Jensen lost himself in the numb feeling of pain weighing heavily on his shoulders. Jensen wondered briefly how Chris had known to come find him until his friend said, "you should call Jared." And the answer was provided. Jared had clearly called Chris and insisted he go get Jensen. He tried to logically tell himself that the reason Jared didn't come after him was the alcohol pumping through his system but the irrational part of his mind was only hurt. Jensen wanted Jared to pull him close and hold him as tightly as possible, he wanted the whole horrible day to just start over so they could re-do and be _okay_.

So he'd told Chris that no, he wasn't going to call Jared and no, he didn't want to talk about it. Not now anyway. He just wanted a place to stay for awhile until he could figure out what to do next. Throwing his ring at Jared had been a really childish act and Jensen's hand felt lighter without it. More often than not he found his fingers drifting to the slightly lighter line of flesh only to find no silver, fingers seeking solace in the familiar bracelet at his wrist instead. It was horrible and _stupid_ and Jensen was beginning to think Jared might never take him back. He basically proved his boyfriend's point, being a big retarded girl about the whole thing.

The first morning he woke up on Chris' couch and consequently burst into tears. Not the way he wanted to start his day. Despite Chris pushing him, Jensen refused to go to school, refused to do much more than stare blank at day time talk shows. When Chris got home from work Jensen sat up swiftly and asked if Jared had called but the look on Chris' face was answer enough. The sinking in his heart was nearly overwhelming and for the first time Jensen really started to think he may have permanently damaged things between Jared and himself.

The more time away from the situation the more Jensen realized he had been overreacting about the entire lunch with an ex thing. It wasn't that Jensen didn't trust Jared, but the way all the information had been given to him, the non-mention that felt so much like a lie and the alcohol had all accumulated to spark that paranoia. Still, Jensen probably would have come home that same day if it hadn't been for the consequences of their fight. Jensen knew they needed to talk logically about what had transpired but the image of Jared's fist soaring angrily through the air only to puncture a hole in a painting that had been so important would stay with him forever.

Jensen borrowed a pair of Chris' sweats because he wasn't strong enough to go back to the condo even though he knew Jared would be at work. He just couldn't stand the idea of what he might see, as if Jared might possibly have packed up all his things, a silent good riddance to one year of almost perfection. He wanted his phone, if only to listen to the couple of saved voice mails he had from his boyfriend, knowing only that voice could calm him. He even went so far as to check his email but there was nothing. Clearly Jared was still upset with him but by this point Jensen thought they were both likely just hurt. And it was just going to be one of those things. They wouldn't talk, they'd grow apart, and suddenly they'd just be _done_. The thought alone made Jensen's heart ache so badly he could hardly breathe.

The second morning Jensen woke at Chris' was almost worse than the first. A cold sort of hollow feeling had settled in Jensen's heart and he lacked the motivation to even push himself off the couch to head to the bathroom. Chris took enough pity on him to provide him with a mug of coffee and his lap top, insisting if Jensen was going to miss more classes he should at least email his professor's and let them know. Jensen only managed to log into his account before that aching in his heart had him collapsing back and breaking into a fresh wave of tears. Every stupid little thing reminded him of Jared and the way his body ached made him feel as if he'd taken the blow to his painting himself.

"I'm standing in front of the Wells Fargo Bank on tenth and forty seventh in Greeley, coming to you live as the situation unfolds," the report on the TV broke through Jensen's haze of thoughts and he looked up, frown lingering on his lips. "From what we understand, at least two men have taken control of the bank; the amount of hostages is unknown, though we have learned from eye witnesses that two detectives of the Greeley precinct were seen entering only moments before."

Whatever else the report might have said was lost on him. Jensen's heart was racing in his chest, staring at the image of the bank on the screen. He knew it, knew it was where his mom did her banking, and feat took over him like a blind panic. Pushing up from the couch, Jensen half ran across Chris' apartment, snatching the home phone and his jeans along the way. The number came automatically to his mind, fingers jamming it into the keypad as he shoved his sweats roughly off.

"Greeley Precinct this is Margie, how can I-"

"Margie, it's Jensen," he cut her off, hissing as his hip bumped hard into the corner of the counter as he stumbled into his jeans. "I need to speak to Jared or my mom, can you patch me through?"

The silence that followed was enough to tell Jensen what he'd been dreading. "Oh Jensen honey... you haven't heard what's going on?"

"The bank. Shit Margie please tell me they're not in the bank," Jensen's stomach clenched so tightly he felt like he might be sick at any moment, coffee tumbling around with bile and pushing up dangerously. "Not both of them. Please."

"I'm sorry Jensen," she said softly, voice laced with sympathy. Margie worked the front desk and was one of the few people in the precinct who was aware of Jensen and Jared's relationship. She sighed and continued to speak in soft, gentle tones. "I'll keep you updated okay? Don't go down there Jensen, it won't help."

"Okay..." Jensen breathed in shock and turned the phone off, slamming it hard down onto the counter and flinching. He couldn't have gone to the bank no matter how much he wanted too. Chris was at work for the day and Jensen was still car-less.

So he stumbled back to the couch and stared blankly at the screen as they flashed between the seemingly not changing situation and commercials. The laptop on the coffee table temporarily caught his attention when Jensen noticed the flash of an email notification. Swallowing thickly Jensen leaned over and clicked on his inbox, eyes widening as he saw the message for Jared. The racing of his heart picked up speed as he clicked the link and read the email slowly.

 _Jensen, I miss you. Can't sleep in our bed. Can't eat. Don't know what to do with myself. How are you? Jen, I'm sorry about so many things I don't even know where to begin. When we're together again I swear I'll tell you everything. The thing with Mike was stupid - his lover left him after three years and he was in town... I dunno. I know I should have told you but I was nervous - and I didn't know what he wanted at first and... I didn't want to hurt you. Guess I fucked that up good didn't I? Please come home, I miss you so much it hurts. I love you. Jare._

"Oh god," Jensen gasped, curling his fingers into his shirt. He was so _stupid_. This whole thing was just blown way too far out of proportion and Jensen was being such a _child_ hiding out here with Chris.

A loud crack sounded from the TV and Jensen's eyes shot up, heart stuttering to a halt as people scattered across the screen and the reporter gasped a surprised, "shots have been fired. I repeat, there have been shots fired inside the bank."

Jensen jumped up from the couch, looking around in a helpless panic. He had no idea what had happened, there was no way for him to know, and his mind supplied a series of horrible likelihoods. His mom being shot. Or _god_ Jared. If something happened to Jared, when they were like this, he would never forgive himself. There was nothing for him to do though, beside dropping back onto the sofa and staring at the TV in a horrified silence.

-=-=-=-

If it had been any other time Jared would have been more alert. He'd been trained to be aware of his surroundings, know how many people were around him. Know where the exits were. Attention entirely focused on his email to Jensen - Jared had missed the nervous glances that passed between two of the bank _customers_ ; he'd missed the quick movement of one of the men and he'd certainly missed any subtle warning that Donna may have tried to give him.

By the time he saw the chain being wrapped around the door handles they were staring down the barrel of a rather large nine millimetre. Jared moved slowly to unbutton his jacket, the weight of his shoulder holster reassuring. His eyes darted around the bank. Two men, both armed, ski masks with good visibility. The security guard was knocked unconscious. Donna was about three full paces away from him. Jared knew the bank's procedures. Any of the standing tellers could have tripped a silent alarm with his or her foot by now. The estimated time of arrival for the first wave of squad cards was about four minutes.

Eyes moving slowly to Donna's, Jared tensed. The first gunman moved towards them. One of the problems with being in law enforcement in a smaller community was that a lot of people know who they were, sometimes, even the bad guys.

"You're that Ackles cop." The gunman spat out the name like it tasted bad, stepping closer to Donna.

"Just relax. My gun is in my shoulder harness and my badge is in my inside jacket pocket." Her voice was steady, calm.

The gunman pulled roughly at Donna's jacket and unholstered her weapon slipping it into his jacket pocket. Yanking on her badge he looked at it then tossed it aside. It skittered across the floor and his voice deepened, "you arrested my son."

Jared watched as Donna's shoulders squared, a muscle in her neck twitching. His hands settled at his sides, fists clenched, ready to move.

Her voice stayed calm, void of emotion. "You should let these people go now before this gets out of hand. You have about six innocent people here, a wounded security guard and a detective. If anyone gets hurt even if it's a mistake this can't turn out well for you.

"You shut up," the gunman said quietly. "Shut up!!!" He yelled it the second time and even Jared jumped.

"Calm the _fuck_ down," the second gunman yelled across the bank from where he leaned against the front door watching for the police.

"This _bitch_ ," the gunman hissed; “put my son away for ten years." His hand was shaking with anger. The barrel of the gun was bobbing up and down slightly.

Jared tried to figure out if he could disarm the guy before his partner could get a shot off from the door but it was pretty unlikely with the customer counter between them. A slight movement of Donna's hand indicated that she wanted Jared to stay where he was.

It was strange how time seemed to go remarkably slow and incredibly fast at the same time. The gunman hissed out something that Donna didn't like and Jared watched as the barrel of the gun swung towards Donna's face, her hands went up as she sank down, someone said something and then time sped up again. When the gunman’s finger twitched, Jared went entirely off instinct. Right hand snapping up to his weapon he leapt forward twisting sideways at the last minute and firing off a shot at the gunman closest to Donna. As the man's body folded backwards with the force of the bullet in his shoulder he fired back. Jared hit the ground in a heap, skidding toward the bank counter on his hip; he tossed his gun along the floor to Donna's outstretched hand and her body swung sideways in time to fire off another shot at the gunman stationed at the door.

Watching everything, Jared let his head fall back against the tile floor. He watched both gunmen drop, watched Donna kick their weapons away from their hands. Screams filled the air in the room, voices speaking; Donna barked out instructions as she backed up toward Jared... she was limping. "Jared?"

Rolling toward his partner's voice Jared held out a hand, " _fuck_ , Donna?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everything around Jensen was passing in a blur, the red and blue flash of police lights, the gentle murmur of the officer's voice. Jensen had no idea who had sent the car for him, or how they'd known he was at Chris', and he didn't bother to try and find out. He stared out the window at the passing landscape as words like _Jared_ and _shot_ filtered through his consciousness. Jensen couldn't even center his attention enough to find out how badly Jared may have been injured, or if it was worse. Much worse. The past couple of days were wearing on Jensen and he was bending under the pressure, snapping from the intensity.

They arrived at the hospital within minutes and Jensen allowed the officer to guide him inside the building, warm hand on the crook of his elbow. Jensen thought people might have been staring at him and realized with a start that tears were flowing in a steady stream down his cheeks. The idea that he wouldn't get to speak with Jared again was pulsing through his mind and Jensen was seriously beginning to think his knees were going to give out. Jensen had a bit of an overactive imagination at the best of times, now his mind was supplying a horrible sequence of events including Jared's death and Jensen just wanted to rewind to three days ago and make it all _stop_.

"Jensen," Donna appeared as they turned around the corner, pushing off the wall and snapping her phone shut.

Jensen's eyes skid around the walls for a moment before focusing on his mom. He gasped a half sob and nearly ran down the hall to her, throwing his arms hard enough around her to make her stumble backwards before she caught him with tight arms. "M-mom... is he... what happened... is he..." he choked around the words, burying his head in his mom's neck and crying hard.

"He's okay Jensen, he's okay," she soothed him with steady words, rubbing small circles low on Jensen's back. "Hey, take a deep breath, come on Jensen it's okay, breathe."

 _He's okay_.

The words melted relief over Jensen and he sucked in a few deep lungfuls of air, loosening his grip around his mom enough to pull back and stare at her. "Are you sure? Is he really okay? Where is he? Can I see him?"

A half smile lifted Donna's lips and she reached out, running her fingers along the tears on his cheeks. "I'm sure he's okay Jensen. He was shot, in the arm and he lost a fair amount of blood but they were able to remove the bullet and he's resting comfortably now. We should let him sleep," she dropped her hand to his shoulder and squeezed.

"I won't wake him up but I've got to see him," Jensen insisted, stepping toward the door nearest them, thinking that's were Jared had to be. " _Please_ mom, you don't know how important it is."

Donna considered him for a few minutes before nodding and taking his hand, leading him inside the hospital room. "He saved my life."

Jensen's eyes widened as they fixed to Jared on the bed. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen, two IVs running into his arms, blankets tucked around his still form. Jensen's heart skipped a beat, body a mixture between relief at finally seeing Jared after two heart breaking days and fear at seeing him like _this_. "He saved your life?" Jensen asked in a surprised whisper as he stepped forward, hovering by Jared's bedside. He was almost afraid to touch, like Jared would suddenly wake up and demand he go away.

"Yeah, one of the robbers was going to shoot, he stepped in front of me," Donna sounded as surprised by the whole thing as Jensen was feeling. "I owe him... everything. If the guy had shot me it would have been through the head, not the arm."

"Wow..." Jensen looked up at her, blinking up at her for a moment before finally reaching out and trailing his fingers along Jared's forehead. "God I'm... I'm glad he did... but... stepping in front of a bullet? Jesus what was he thinking?" He shook his head and swallowed roughly, eyes moving along Jared's body to ensure he was okay. Jensen's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of his ring on Jared's finger. Reaching out, he touched it gently, heart clenching.

"He refused to let them take it off," Donna said quietly and stepped up beside him, leaning against his side. "Why is he wearing your ring Jen?"

Frowning, Jensen let his finger slid over the ring, staring sadly down at it. "Fight," he whispered, throat clenching around the words. "I've been... it was stupid. I was being stupid. God if anything had happened before..."

Donna reached out and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, squeezing softly. "He's okay Jensen. But you make sure you two work it out because I know how much you love him and _trust me_ , he's a keeper."

Jensen huffed out a small laugh, "I know. We both just said some stupid things... and did stupid things... I've been staying with Chris the past few days. God... I shouldn't have. I should have gone home and talked to him. I've been so _dumb_."

Jared blinked a few times, woken by gentle familiar voices. His face softened the moment he saw Jensen through bleary eyes. "Marry me...” he rasped out, throat still dry and aching. Waiting until Jensen's eyes met his he cleared his throat. "Marry me, Jensen and spend the rest of your life with me. Doesn't have to be right away... but say you will." He smiled at his young lover and reached out blindly for his hand. There had been enough time apart, enough hurt and it was time. If Jensen would forgive him. "Never want to spend another night away from you. I'm _so_ sorry," he whispered. "Will you?" His eyelids were heavy, eyes watery but his gaze didn't waver for an instant.

Staring at Jared in shock, Jensen blinked a few times, eyes shooting to his mother who smiled brightly at him before looking back at his boyfriend. "Jared I..." he stepped the rest of the way forward and dipped down, pressing his lips to Jared's.”God yes. Yes I'll marry you." Jensen laughed nervously, pushing up enough to stare into Jared's eyes. "Are you sure? You're not just on a whole crap load of pain medicine are you?" He smiled shakily down at Jared, reaching out to trail his fingers through Jared's hair.

Laughing softly Jared winced when his body moved. "Not enough apparently..." He relaxed slowly as the pain faded, rolling to lean into Jensen's touch. "Got your ring," he murmured, "painting being fixed." Looking up into the green eyes he'd missed so much he smiled, "never more sure about anything." Closing his eyes he drew in a deep breath, "except maybe _not_ jumping in front of a bullet again." He grinned knowing full well Donna was there and that she _knew_ he'd do it again in an instant.

"Painting being fixed?" Donna asked curiously, looking between the two of them.

Jensen's smile lifted and he reached out to take Jared's hand, pulling the ring off his finger and sliding it onto his own. "No, you're not jumping in front of a bullet again," he whispered, heart clenching with a whole different swell of emotions. "God I've missed you," Jensen gasped and dropped over Jared's chest again, curling his fingers around the back of his neck. "I love you _so_ much Jared. I'm so sorry for not trusting you. For everything. I got your email okay? It's okay, I promise."

"Okay," Jared breathed. His voice was soft against Jensen's ear, "m'tired, don't go anywhere." He wrapped his uninjured arm around Jensen and held him as tight as he could. His mind flashed back to the day so long ago when Donna and he had stumbled into Jensen's hospital room. A night spent folded uncomfortably into a chair watching over Jensen. Smiling Jared nuzzled into Jensen's hair. It was the smell of _home_.

"Not going anywhere," Jensen insisted and scrambled up onto the bed, blowing out a breath as he settled half on top of Jared. Looking toward his mom he smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand, "I bet he didn't even ask for permission." Humour was his way of coping with things, he was sure they all knew this. The truth was, Jensen was still coping with the anxiety and nerves and overwhelming sadness of the past few days and all he wanted was to get Jared out the hospital and back to normal.

Laughing softly, Donna shook her head and stepped back, "We may have had a discussion or two about the possibility of you two marrying." She smiled and stepped forward once more to press a kiss to Jensen's forehead then Jared's. "I've got to head back to the station. The amount of paperwork to file is outrageous. Jared, rest, Jensen, please try not to keep him up." She shook her head and smiled at the two.

Waiting until Donna left the room Jared sighed, and nestled back in the bed. "Getting shot hurts," he mumbled. "When I get home I am going to need a lot of love to recover." He rubbed his nose back and forth in Jensen's hair, "and lots of sex ... I've heard that's good for recovering from gunshot wounds. Doctor said so." The smile on his face felt good and he realized that he hadn't smiled since the fight with Jensen. "Jen... you know I didn't mean the things I said right? It was just 'cause I was mad and maybe - yeah - I'll admit it - a little tipsy."

"I don't want to talk about all that right now," Jensen said softly, stroking a hand down Jared's chest. Looking up, he stared into Jared's face and frowned. "You know Jared, I totally appreciate that you saved my mom's life and all but don't _ever_ do something like that again okay?" Jensen grumbled, not liking the fear that had pressed in on him.

Groaning as he tightened his arm on Jensen's shoulders, Jared pried his eyes open to nod. "Believe me... only for family and I figure your Mom gave me you so I owe her." He knew what Jensen meant, knew what his lover was feeling. Sliding his hand up the back of Jensen's neck he gripped Jensen's hair hard. "I was _so_ scared that I would..." Jared swallowed and took a breath, "that if I didn't get to see you again..." Leaning forward as far as he could he pressed his lips to Jensen's, finally letting himself feel all of the fear and confusion from the past few days.

Jensen had thought exactly the same thing and he kissed Jared with force, pulling back and laughing when the heart machine started beeping rapidly. "Hmm we've been here before. Though honestly, you look a fair bit better than I did." He sighed softly and laid his palm against Jared's cheek, "I love you so very much Jared. What's most important is you're okay. Everything else, we'll figure out. Yeah?" He leaned down and laid his cheek against Jared's sighing quietly.

"Yeah." Just in case though, Jared didn't let go of Jensen and even as he started to fall asleep he kept his lover close.

-=-=-=-

If he'd had his way, Jensen would have stayed at the hospital until Jared was released. But his mom showed up late in the afternoon and insisted Jensen go home, shower, and get some real sleep since apparently he looked like shit. The half asleep agreement of Jared to the idea was enough to seal his fate and Jensen went begrudgingly. Home wasn't very comforting without Jared but Jensen made his best of it. For the second time in less than a month he gave the apartment a thorough cleaning, baking a cake just to pass the time and because he knew how very much Jared enjoyed chocolate.

Jensen had slept on Jared's side of the bed, getting a few solid hours but mostly just inhaling as many deep lungfuls of the familiar scent as he could. As much as he knew that Jared and he were going to be okay, that fear and worry was still too much to calm him. Finally, around five AM, Jensen gave up on the idea of any more sleep and headed to the closet, pulling a blank scrapbook from the top shelf and flipping to the front page.

It was kind of a ridiculous idea and he was sure that Jared would tease him about it, but Jensen couldn't resist the idea of starting his own little wedding idea book. He pulled on a pair of Jared's sweats and his t-shirt, smiling as the clothes hung loose on his body, before heading out into the living room to turn Jared's laptop on. Jensen spent the next three hours bent over his sketchbook and the keyboard, printing out various pictures before cutting them carefully along the edges and taping them into the book, jotting down notes along the side.

He even went so far as to print out the lyrics for the songs he wanted to play at the reception and really it just felt good to channel some of his creative energy. Not having done anything creative for the past few days had worn on him as much as anything else. He took particular delight in finding the funkiest wedding cake designs imaginable, or the colors he thought would look best on both himself and Jared. And surprisingly he even enjoyed finding potential dress styles for both their sister's to wear, since he imagined having them in the wedding party would be nice.

Sometime around ten Jensen fell asleep with a marker in his grasp, notebook spread open on his lap. He felt a little better now but he hoped his mother would show up soon so they could go get Jared. Until then, a nap wouldn't harm him.

-=-=-=-

Jared was packed and ready to go when Donna arrived at the hospital to pick him up. After teasing him about being a little over-anxious to go home she argued with him until he got into the wheelchair the hospital insisted he leave in and took him out to the truck. There was no doubt about it, Jared just wanted to get home and work on repairing things between Jensen and himself. He was, when he took too much time thinking about it, still feeling a little insecure about the whole thing. It was so strange that such a simple interaction suddenly became such a horrible situation and he'd felt like he was on a runaway train.

The journey home was quick and Jared was out of the truck before it had even stopped moving. Honestly? He was a little surprised that Jensen wasn't waiting for him outside – or flinging the door open. Huffing he waited for Donna and let himself into the condo. It was quiet. That in itself was unusual when Jensen was anywhere near. For just a fleeting moment Jared wondered if he was coming back home to the _empty_ condo again. Shuddering he toed off his boots and wandered down the hall. When he spotted Jensen on the couch he leaned down over his sleeping boyfriend and had to cover his mouth so he didn't wake him up. Holding his finger up to his lips to quiet Donna he motioned for her to come forward. _She_ didn't manage to keep quiet.

"He's so cute!" Jared announced, grinning and tousling Jensen's hair. Oh, he would tease Jensen about this, a wedding scrapbook, little cut-outs of cakes and colours, but _God_ if this wasn't _the_ cutest things he'd ever seen he didn't know what was.

Jensen nearly lurched off the couch, surprised awake by the loud words. "You're here!" Jensen grinned, glancing at the book before snatching it back, color flooding his face. "You... you're not supposed to see that. I was just passing the time."

Donna laughed and shook her head, picking up a picture of a cake that hadn't made it into the book, "actually Jensen, this is very like you. I'm not in the least bit surprised. Are you Jared?" She looked at her partner and smirked, shaking her head and holding out the picture of the lime green cake for Jared to see.

"It's very... Jensen." Jared nodded knowingly then laughed. "It’s adorable... I can't wait to look at it with you." Smiling warmly at Jensen he held out his good arm for the hug he'd been waiting for _all_ damn day. "C'mere."

Smiling softly Jensen set his scrapbook to the side and stepped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Jared. "I'm very glad you're home. My mom didn't tell me she was going to get you otherwise I would have gone," Jensen's eyes shot over his shoulder to grin at his mom.

Still laughing Donna slid back, hands lifted, "yeah yeah, my bad. Okay you two be _careful_. It may have been just a minor surgery Jared but you still have stitches and they still can pop. You're only gonna get a couple days off work so don't damage him Jensen." She warned before calling a goodbye and heading for the door.

Jensen's head was resting comfortingly on Jared's shoulder, soft sigh falling from his lips as the front door closed. "God I'm so sorry for everything Jared. I shouldn't have left I... when the painting... I just..." he kept his arms around Jared and lifted back enough to peer at him.

"Okay," Jared sighed, "wanna sit down and get this talk out of the way? I know that I, for one, need to say a few things." Raising his eyebrows he waited for Jensen to nod slowly then tugged him around so they could sit together on the couch. Leaning back against the arm of the chair Jared kicked his legs up over Jensen's lap. "Who's going first?"

"Well..." Jensen's nerves sparked up in him and he sighed softly, looking to the side before blowing out a breath. "Okay. You go first. I'll keep quiet until you're done." He laid his hands on his thighs and curled them slightly, preparing himself for whatever Jared had to say.

"Alright," Jared took a deep breath. "It was completely shitty of me to tell you to grow up and things like that. I know you, and I know how you worry about being too young for me. The only thing I have to offer is that I would have said the same things if you were older than me. Communication isn't really my thing, ya know?" He glanced over at his boyfriend's tense face and carried on. "When we're over fifty I'm willing to bet that I'll still be saying stupid things when we fight. And... Jensen... we're going to fight. Couples argue and I mean," reaching out with his good hand he picked up Jensen's, "we love like there's no tomorrow so we're gonna be good at disagreeing too." He tried a slight smile then continued. "What I'd like to ask is that we don't walk out on each other if we're mad - 'cause man, that broke me in ways I didn't think anyone could break me. And, yeah, that might be it for my opening arguments." He pressed his lips together and threaded his fingers through Jensen's. "Your turn."

"Okay..." Jensen took a moment to allow Jared's words to sink in, trying to pick and choose his words wisely to prevent any unnecessary arguments. "I... I know we're gonna fight. I've accepted that and I admit it probably wasn't the most mature thing to do. Honestly, I just wanted a little time you know? I thought maybe if we both cooled off... and then... well the painting you know," Jensen shook his head and sighed. "But beyond that, Jared, you know I trust you right? I mean, even when I saw you walking into that restaurant with that guy, sure I was jealous but it wasn't... I didn't _not_ trust you. It was more the lie afterward, and the fact that you got so mad when I questioned you. I wasn't... I'm sorry for being so... for overreacting so much. I should have heard you out first. I... okay, that's all I've got," Jensen shrugged and smiled nervously at Jared.

Shaking his head sadly Jared closed his eyes for a minute, "I... I panicked when you asked about him. I wasn't ready to answer and you are absolutely right - I should never have lied." Blowing out a breath he looked up at Jensen, "I can't explain it beyond that. Mike’s lover left him, left him with nothing. Mike just came home after three years and found a half empty house, no dog - nothing. The guy left him a note that just said _I can't do this anymore_ ," Jared's fingers moved gently against his lover's as though he was trying to memorize every inch of them. "Then - I just was angry at myself and you and you know what the worst part was?" He waited for Jensen's eyes to meet his. "How scared and hurt you looked when I hit the..." his voice broke and he looked down quickly.

Jensen nodded slowly and stared down at his hands for awhile. "Yeah... I was scared. And hurt. That... I spent a long time on that painting and I poured all my heart into it you know? And, I mean, now I _know_ you weren't trying to do it on purpose or anything but... I just... and then with the punching before..." Jensen rolled his shoulders in a shrug and shook his head, not wanting to think about it any longer. "So... how long had you had the plans to meet up with your ex... Mike?" Jensen glanced up at Jared, considering him silently.

"He sent me a text that morning; we've always had each other's numbers. It wasn't a _bad_ break-up and he's a good guy." Jared didn't want to look up. "He found out at the last minute he had to be here on business and just took a gamble I might be free. I called him back quickly while you were in the shower and he was, man, he was so upset. I just said yes, and then I started to think you wouldn't like it and I talked myself into a bit of a mess." Blinking a few times, Jared pulled his hands back from Jensen's and rubbed them on his jeans. Looking up he stared at Jensen's face for a while trying to read the variety of emotion he could make out. "I swear, I will never raise my hand again anywhere near you for any reason. It was disrespectful and frightening and a thousand kinds of wrong and stupid."

"Okay," Jensen nodded, knowing that Jared was being honest about that. Mainly because he likely knew Jensen wouldn't stick around if the situation repeated itself. "So... with Mike... is he... is he feeling better? Were you able to help calm him?" Jensen asked quietly, reaching out to take Jared's hand once more and curling his fingers over the man's. "Have you seen him since... you know... everything?" He hoped the question didn't sound as paranoid as it probably did, along with hoping Jared didn't misinterpret as mistrust.

"Nah, he left the same evening - had a flight to catch. You know what's stupid?" He glanced over at Jensen, "I asked him over for coffee the next day before I knew he was leaving. Wanted him to meet you." A muscle in his jaw started to twitch and he gripped Jensen's hand tighter. "I fucked up so big..." Biting down on his bottom lip he squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments. "Really - I would have understood if you never came back." _God_ just saying those words felt like a knife stabbing into his chest. It was brutal.

"I couldn't have done that," Jensen said quietly, leaning into Jared's body. "Jared, I love you more than life itself. We... we both said and did stupid things. I threw my ring at you and left, which was really _dumb_. But you're right, we will fight. We might even have a worse fight then this one someday. But we _love_ and that's more important. You're it for me. You're my great and wonderful and amazing _fiancé_. That's the best thing, and knowing that means knowing we'll make it through the fights yeah?" Jensen smiled shakily up at Jared, looking for some confirmation for his words.

Jared nodded and rolled his eyes at himself as he wiped at his teary eyes. "Can we be done now?" He laughed and sniffed lifted his legs down and pulling on Jensen's hand to get him to come closer.

Chuckling softly, Jensen nodded and shifted on the couch, throwing his leg to the other side of Jared's and straddling his lap. "Yes, I'd say we're officially done now. We've cleared the air... nothing left to say?" He murmured the words, hands stroking slowly along the sides of Jared's head.

"Love you, but you know that." He smiled and pulled the sling up off his head and dropped it on the floor. "Don't tell," he winked at Jensen and slid both arms around his lover's waist and tugged gently until Jensen was lying against his chest. " _That's_ where you belong." Tucking his hands under Jensen's ass he sighed happily even as his arm throbbed.

"My mom's gonna flay me alive if you hurt yourself," Jensen mumbled, brushing his nose along the side of Jared's cheek, sighing softly. "Don't over stress yourself, relax. I need you better as soon as possible okay?"

"I'm relaxed," Jared murmured as he buried his nose in Jensen's neck and sucked up a patch of skin. He'd missed the flavour of his lover's skin; salty, sweet the taste was so familiar to him now he couldn't imagine _not_ knowing it. The skin warmed against Jared's lips as he sucked blood to the surface before releasing the skin and sliding his lips down Jensen's neck. "You'll be gentle with me won't you?" He smiled, lips curving up against Jensen's collar bone.

"Maybe..." Jensen chuckled and slid his fingers under Jared's shirt, rolling his hips slightly as he pushed his hands up along his boyfriend's chest. "But you know... I've heard make up sex is suppose to be _really_ good you know? So maybe you should just lay back and let me look after you, make this special and all." He pulled at Jared's shirt, removing his good arm from the material before gently sliding it over the injured one.

Chuckling, Jared looked a little surprised, "you can't seriously think I'll be able to keep my hands off you..." He licked his lips. Just like that, those hands on his chest and his heart rate sped up sending waves of heat through his body. _Anticipation_ of the way Jensen felt pressed against him. "Good thing there's no heart monitor," he mumbled letting his head fall back.

Jensen slid his tongue slowly across his lips, dipping forward to suck kisses along Jared's neck. "Maybe I'll have to make you keep your hands off me. I _really_ don't want your arm to get more injured," Jensen mumbled into the skin, hips rolling steadily down into Jared's hips.

"Make me... Ha..." Jared chuckled, "I'm not that wounded." Grabbing onto Jensen's arms he held him still long enough to kiss him roughly, all lips and tongue and heat and a little urgent.

"You got..." Jensen gasped into the kiss, realizing for the first time that he and Jared had yet to really _kiss_. He sucked Jared's tongue hard into his mouth, rolling down into him hard enough to gain friction. "Shot." He finally gasped, hands tightening in Jared's hair as he tilted the man's head back and thoroughly mapped out his mouth with a wide sweep of his tongue. Pulling back once more, Jensen began to smear kisses along his neck and moan out words, "gotta... surprise... for you."

A haze of heat and _Jensen_ had settled over Jared and it took him a few moments to pull his attention from his lover's kisses to make sense of the words. "S-surprise?" Rolling his hips up into Jensen's he growled softly and nudged at his lover's cheek trying to capture his lips again. "I like surprises."

Pushing up from the couch, Jensen grinned and tugged Jared up off the couch, hooking his fingers under Jared's waistline and swaying him back and forth slowly. "I know you do," he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips along Jared's chest. "Wait here, get naked," he murmured and dragged his teeth along Jared's nipple, pulling it out before sucking along the coppery disk slowly. "I'll be right back." He beamed up at Jared and ran his hand along the bulge in Jared's jeans, squeezing once before heading down the hall.

Swaying slowly as Jensen took off Jared turned and stared down the hall and blinked slowly. "What are you up too?" He hollered down the hall knowing that Jensen wouldn't give himself away until he got back. Unbuttoning his jeans Jared shimmied his hips side to side, smirking, and let them fall down. Palming himself briefly, he licked his lips and slipped out of his boxers before sitting back down to tug off his socks. "Okay," he called out, "I'm all yours!" He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. _This_ was much better than the last time he'd been at the condo.

A wide grin was on Jensen's lips as he moved about in the room, tugging his shirt off and slipping out of his jeans and boxers. He rooted around the room, coming up with the required items before heading back down the hall to the living room. He stopped just in the doorway, watching the stunning ripple of flesh that made up his lover's body. "I'm so god damn lucky," he said softly and turned to drop his items on the hall table before Jared could see them. "Lay on your stomach," he insisted, watching Jared with hungry eyes and slowly wet his lips. When Jared rolled over he snatched the bottle of body oil and quickly climbed to straddle Jared's ass. Logic told him that a bed would be much wiser but Jensen had a kink for living room sex, so he twisted the cap on the bottle and slicked up his hands before setting the bottle to the side and laying his hands on Jared's back.

"Ooooh," Jared moaned out, " _this_ has the potential to feel very good." He wriggled his hips a little getting more comfortable. "Especially the you _naked_ on my ass part. That part I really like." Smiling, Jared closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. " _God_..." he loved the feel of Jensen's touch. Gentle and firm, no one had ever made his skin feel so alive with the simplest caress.

A warm chuckle left Jensen's lips as he kneaded the flesh slowly beneath his palms. "Jared?" He asked softly, listening to him hum softly as he worked along his shoulder blades in slow, circle motions. "Do you think..." he liked the way the flesh moulded beneath his fingers, enjoyed the pleasure falling from Jared's lips. "One day... maybe..." he swallowed a few times and traced Jared's spine, ending at the crack of Jared's ass, dipping down slowly. "I'll try topping? Someday?" Jensen's cheeks colored at the words, glad that Jared couldn't see him.

The strangest sensations ran through Jared's body as the words hung in the air. Completely of its own accord his entire body reacted, spine arching up, fingers curling hard into the soft material of the couch. Mouth opening then closing he turned slightly licked his lips and murmured, "Y...yeah... I would... yeah, we could... do that..." He blew out a breath and fought to restrain the shiver that ran down his back. Knowing the Jensen could feel how turned on he was by the fact that Jensen would even consider it - Jared simply smiled; his cheeks flushed brightly.

"Not now," Jensen said quickly, chuckling and breaking off into a moan as the hard line of his cock slid along Jared's ass. "I... you'll have to be better. Before that. Maybe on our wedding night," he murmured and grinned, the words bubbling happily inside him. He continued massaging along Jared's back slowly, up to his shoulders, gently along his arm and bypassing the bandage. "How's your arm?" He asked softly, extending Jared's arm out and rolling his fingers down into the flesh.

"Arm?" Jared actually had to think about it for a few moments. "S'good." Seriously, how was he supposed to feel anything in his arm when he could feel Jensen's cock sliding along the crack of his ass? Jensen was pretty good at this massage business and Jared could feel all the tension leaving his body - the most peaceful kind of bliss slipping into its place. His lover's touch was gentle in the right places and firm in the right places - each muscle melting under the soft pads of Jensen's finger tips.

Shifting along Jared's body, Jensen slowly crawled down, bringing his massaging hands down his lover’s back and along the curve of his ass. A small smile tugged at his lip as he worked the round flesh beneath his fingers, sliding down to the back of his thighs, lower still, until no oil remained on his flesh and Jared's skin almost shone beneath his. "Still awake?" Jensen murmured, extending his body slowly to lay over Jared's back, words coming out along the shell of Jared's ear.

Moaning, Jared nodded slowly. "Oh... I'm awake," he murmured. He shivered, as Jensen's skin slid against his, smooth and warm. " _Jesus_... that's... you...." A sound slipped past his lips he'd never admit to later, it bore a startling resemblance to a whimper. "Wanna." Jared rolled his ass slowly, side to side feeling Jensen's swollen flash slide across his flesh. "I want you."

Jensen's lower lip rolled between his teeth slowly, soft moan rising up in him. Crawling back, Jensen reached for a long scarf he'd pulled from his drawer and settled over Jared's body once more, bringing his arms back and weaving the material between and around his wrists. "Does that hurt?" He asked quietly, fingers sliding up Jared's arms from the scarf holding them together.

"No?" Jared shifted a little, trying to peer back at his lover, "what you up to?" The only pain Jared could feel was the dull ache in his cock, pressing against the soft pillow underneath him. "Jensen..." _God_ , he could feel everything Jensen was doing - and as out of character as it was for their sex life, Jared was pretty sure he liked the direction of where this was going. He shifted slowly fingers sliding forward and pressing against Jensen's balls. "Tryin' to make sure I don't touch you?"

"No touching," Jensen insisted and slid back out of reach after a soft gasp. Shifting until he was standing, Jensen gently moved Jared's legs down, helping the man until he was sitting up, arms bound behind him. A wide grin pulled at his lips as he moved to the table once more and grabbed the blindfold Jared had used on him over their anniversary along with the bottle of lube. "Now, if you're good and don't strain your arm too much against the scarf, I'll let you see," Jensen murmured, settling one leg on either side of Jared's thighs and laying the blindfold on the back of the couch. "But if you start fighting it, I'm gonna be forced to blindfold you," he stared into Jared's eyes, letting him know he was serious with a stern look. "And if you keep it up I'm not even gonna fuck myself on you. You'll just have to sit here and listen to me get myself off, then feel me come all over your cock," Jensen reached forward and loosely curled his fingers over Jared's swollen red flesh, slowly dragging up and grazing along the tip. "So are you gonna be a good boy Jared and play by my rules?" Jensen's voice was almost silky, coming out like a purr as his body rocked forward and lips grazed along the bottom of Jared's ear.

Jared would have agreed to pretty much anything. Hips drawing up toward Jensen's hand, Jared gasped out a breath and bit down hard on his bottom lip. "Yes, _Fuck_ ," he hissed as his spine bowed forward like he was drawn toward Jensen. "D..Don't - yeah." Stomach muscles quivering, Jared’s eyes moved over his lover's body, soaking in the smooth skin and rippling muscles then the hard line of his cock. "Come over here..." Jared's voice was sand papery, teeth clenching almost immediately after the words left his mouth. _God_ Jensen really had no idea how hot he was.

"All in due time," Jensen smiled almost innocently at Jared, the gesture betrayed by his fingers releasing their hold on Jared and reclaiming the bottle of lube, popping the cap and tipping it upside down. "You know how much I've missed this?" Jensen murmured softly and shifted his body, spreading his legs wide so his lube slicked fingers could curl under and behind him, pressing the tight ring of muscle. "If I had my way..." he continued through a gasp as his fingers sank into his body, splitting him with the faintest burn. "You'd always be,” he moaned and dropped forward, head falling into the crook of Jared's neck as his fingers pushed forward. "In me." Jensen punctuated the words with a firm bite to Jared's flesh, sucking hard enough to leave a mark that would make Jared glad he was required to wear collared shirts to work.

Jared's feet shuffled on the floor as he tried to get closer to Jensen, closer to the sucking heat of his lover's mouth on his neck. "Jen," he groaned, hips rocking up to seek out his lover's body. Straining hard against the scarf Jared arched up, feeling the faint heat of Jensen's chest and moaning once more. "Jensen, let me-" He bit down hard on his bottom lip, struggling to pull in each breath. Eyes wide - Jared tried to see everything, wanting desperately for it to be _his_ fingers moving into the slick heat of his lover's ass. "Touch me, please," he whispered, face turning into Jensen's ear, and tongue darting out to lick at the shell of his ear.

The moan Jensen let out was a little overdone, drawn out in just the right way to send heat rushing through his lover. "Don't strain Jared... I wasn't joking..." he whispered the words and added a third finger to the mix, muscles tensing as he stretched himself open. "Will blindfold," he warned through a gasp and brought his free hand out. Fingers slick with lube as well he stroked along Jared's cock firmly, sliding from base to tip before brushing along the slit. "Fuck I want your cock in me," Jensen growled the words and forced his body back with a hard push of his shoulder forward, falling in once more to crush his lips against Jared's and thrust his tongue forward.

As soon as he managed to pull his mouth away from Jensen's - reluctantly, he spoke quickly. "Fine... sorry... but _fuck_ when you say... things..." Jared's brain couldn't even get complete sentences out with Jensen writhing so close and yet not close enough. Jensen's fingers curling around his cock was too amazing to watch and Jared's eyes slammed shut as his head fell back. He couldn't figure out what to focus on anymore. Thrusting his hips slowly up into Jensen's grasp he sought out his lover's mouth again, those soft, silken lips. Sucking long and hard on Jensen's bottom lip Jared finally bit down on it - tugging Jensen closer, "killin' me."

"Death by Jensen." He half chuckled, half gasped as he withdrew his fingers and slid his body forward. Lips resting against his lover's, Jensen smiled, "what a way to go." If Jared had any opinion on the matter it was cut off by Jensen lifting himself, chest pressing into his lips for a moment as Jensen's hand slid up to line Jared's cock at his entrance. He allowed just the tip to part his hole, eyes fluttering closed as the familiar burn and pleasure coursed through him. Then he sank down, not stopping until Jared was completely inside him and he could feel the man along every inch of himself. Jensen's forehead rested against Jared's, breath coming out in a soft pant, heart racing in his chest.

"Jen, I -" Jared's breath hitched then his body shuddered as he curled his shoulders forward. Hissing in a sharp breath as he strained his arm too far Jared closed his eyes and settled back against the couch. "Want my hands on you," he murmured, panting as he tried to stay still. "OOOohhh God," he said as his hips rolled up into his lover's body. The weight of him spread across his lap, the heat from Jensen's chest pressed up against his - it was all killing him in the _hottest_ possible way. Sweet puffs of hot breath danced across his cheek as Jensen breathed and Jared turned into his lover's mouth, nosing his way across Jensen's cheek and dragging his tongue along the seam of those swollen lips. "Kiss me," he whispered against Jensen's slick mouth.

Jensen gladly fell into the kiss, moaning as his tongue moved languidly along Jared's and his body lifted slowly only to slide just as slowly back down. Every part of him hummed with pleasure and his kiss picked up intensity as he once more moved. "Jared..." he panted into his lover's lips, breaking the kiss to raise himself up and drop heavily back down. The slow pace was already killing him and he repeated the rise and fall in quick succession. His hands lifted to curl into Jared's shoulders, using the man to pull his body and control the steady rocking motions. The way Jared moved, always wanting _more_ was sparking heat low in the pit of his stomach and Jensen's head tipped back along with his body, arching in a delicate curve as he rode Jared at an increasing pace.

Kissing Jensen was like falling into a fire. Jared's body was burning hot then cold, shivers competing with the beads of sweat that were scattered across his brow. His tongue swept past Jensen's, sliding along his smooth white teeth. And then Jensen's mouth would pull away as he slid so slowly off Jared's cock it felt like torture. Just as the groan swelled in his chest, the sense of loss almost overwhelming - the heat of Jensen's ass would slide back down onto him. Jared moaned lips tilted up as Jensen's lips were suddenly _there_ again. Thrusting up hard Jared growled softly and leaned forward to latch onto Jensen's shoulder for a few moments. He sucked hard on the flesh, bit gently then let his lips drag over whatever part of Jensen's flesh slid past them. "Tight..." he mumbled, lips flicking over Jensen's nipple as he pushed back down onto Jared's hard cock.

Jensen was beginning to think it should actually be _death by Jared_. The man knew just the right way to hit all his spots, even without the use of his hands. Groaning at the torturous slow pace, Jensen tried to speed things up more. He rose nearly completely off Jared's body before impaling himself down hard, shoulders shaking as Jared's hips thrust up to meet the movements. His hand slid down to wrap along his cock, stroking firm and sure in time with the rise and fall of his body. Blood pulsed in his veins, rushing in his ears as heat built up and threatened the edges of his senses. "Fuck," he hissed as his body dropped and the tip of Jared's cock brushed his prostate, sending sparks of light across his eyes.

Jensen was _fucking_ gorgeous. Flushed from his cheeks to the downy skin right below his belly button, body moving so gracefully it was fluid, liquid, liquid _fucking_ sex. Completely incoherent sounds left Jared's mouth and then Jensen sort of blew apart. One quick thrust and his lover was falling against him, writhing like his flesh was on fire, eyes half-lidded and glazed. " Jared strained forward as he muttered his lover’s name, lips rubbing heavy and wet across Jensen's cheek, down his neck and along his shoulder until he could bite down hard on the fleshy part of his lover's arm. He could feel Jensen's fist working his own cock, feel the clenching and releasing of his lover's ass and the storm of lust building in him was so overpowering he could barely see.

It was pretty obvious by this point that Jensen wasn't going to last much longer, not if Jared kept driving him so insane by doing all in his power to hit the most sensitive spots along his skin. "So amazing," he moaned and his thighs began to shake as his body moved steadily, orgasm building and flaring along his system. "Jare, not gonna... last," he whispered the words and his hand quickened, alternating between strokes and squeezes, twisting his wrist with each hard drop down that brought Jared back into his body. Once more Jared's hips thrust up to meet his and speared hard into his prostate, sending sparks up his spine and Jensen lost it. His body arched and curved as come spilled over his fingers and onto Jared's and his own chest. Jensen's muscles tensed up and clenched around Jared and he forced himself to continue a steady rocking motion to pull Jared over the edge along with him.

Jared's world blew apart. As Jensen's ass clamped tight around his cock he came with such force it hurt, his balls drawing up painfully tight, and spine bending and twisting until his entire body simply jolted forward. Emptying pulse after pulse of come deep into his lover he wasn't even aware that he was holding his breath until he gasped in a lung full of air. "Jessuuuusss _Chri..._ " Jared's body curled forward one last time as his orgasm finally started to slow. Swearing under his breath he panted, heart racing like a bat out of hell. "Jen, arms, wanna touch." Straining forward he groaned softly, he needed to get his arms around his lover.

"Yeah," Jensen breathed shakily and wrapped his arms low around his lover's body, quickly undoing the scarf and letting it drop. He pushed back up and tangled his hands in Jared's hair, tilting his head back to bring their lips together in a heated kiss. Jensen's body was still thrumming from his orgasm, distinctly aware of the man still inside him, connecting them in the best way possible.

Jared wrapped one arm around Jensen's shoulder, sliding up through his hair, the other gripping his lover's ass hard. "God, you're like - I can't even..." There weren't enough words. His body was still twitching as the desire drained out of his body and he wanted to stay there forever; buried deep inside Jensen, lips moving together in long sweeps.

Leaning heavily into Jared's body, Jensen sighed happily into the kiss and savoured Jared's hands on him. However hot it was to tie him up like that, he preferred his touch so much more. "Damn good make up sex," he whispered into the kiss, dragging his hands along every inch of Jared he could reach.

Jared couldn't stop moving his hands on Jensen's back, hips, gripping then releasing. "Yeah," he murmured then sucked on Jensen's bottom lip. "You are _so_ gorgeous." Sliding their cheeks together Jared buried his face in Jensen's neck. "Don't ever-" he pressed his lips together for a few moments. "Don't ever leave me again," he growled, tugging hard on Jensen's hair, "you promise me." Pulling back his gaze burned into Jensen's then his voice softened, "promise me, never again."

Staring into Jared's eyes, surprised to see the emotion there, Jensen nodded. "I promise. I'll never leave you again." His heart fluttered and a soft gasp fell from his lips as he lifted his body and finally let Jared fall from him. "I love you," he whispered and fell heavily into his body, needing to be as close to Jared as possible as the emotion swirled unpleasantly intense through him. The fear of losing Jared had been too strong.

"Know what I need?" Jared's voice was barely above a whisper, arms snaking all the way around Jensen's body.

"What?" Jensen asked just as quietly, lips resting along Jared's skin.

"I need to fall asleep, in _our_ bed with you in my arms." His body was aching, his soul finally peaceful after all the worry and fear of the past few days.

Pushing back slowly, Jensen rose shakily to his feet and grabbed the hand on Jared's good arm, tugging him off the couch and nearly dragging him down the hall to their room. Along the way through their bedroom he snagged his discarded shirt and hastily wiped off the cooling come on his chest before spinning and wiping Jared's body as well. "That sounds like a fucking fantastic idea," Jensen agreed and nearly pushed Jared into the bed, climbing in beside him and instantly curling into his warmth, tugging the blanket over him. "When we wake up can I show you my wedding book?" He smiled, eyes closed as he settled into Jared's side.

"MMhmmm." Jared got comfortable and breathed in the faint scent of Jensen's hair. "Ohh. Jensen - the painting." Jared yawned and nuzzled closer, "being fixed. Did I tell you?" He was already drifting away. It just felt right there, warm, the weight of his lover pressed up against him.

"You did..." Jensen sighed and stretched his arm across Jared's waist. "I'm glad. It'll be good, to have it back," he pressed a kiss into Jared's skin before giving into sleep, ready to finally relax after two days of not sleeping right.


	5. Chapter 5

If Jensen had his way, Jared and he would have married within months of getting engaged. Sadly, Jensen did not have his way. Apparently a lot of planning went into the proper sort of wedding, and Jared wanted to do it right. No matter how much Jensen tried to insist that it would be right no matter how little they had planned, Jared wouldn't budge on the issue. So Jensen spent the summer after his freshman year working two part time jobs, saving up as much money as he could and adding it to the money Jared was setting aside.

As they began picking locations and tuxes and flowers and the million other things that seemingly went into a wedding, Jensen devised little ways to cut back on their personal expenses so they would have a large budget for their big day. After all, Jensen planned on only getting married once so it had to be _amazing_. So cutting back on going out to eat and resisting the art fair despite its tempting call to him on his way to work were worthy sacrifices.

Jared made pretty good money for someone his age however so they allowed themselves leeway to purchase Christmas gifts for each other as the year drew to a close. Jensen had cut back to only one part job since his sophomore year began but they had done a fairly adequate job saving up and he was pleased with their wedding budget. He had gone out of his way to ensure transportation for as many members of the Padalecki crew as he could manage and was more than pleased to present copies of the flight itineraries for Jared as proof, loving the pleased expression on his face. There was nothing better in Jensen's book than making Jared happy.

The wedding was set for June the summer after Jensen's sophomore year. Between work, school, and wedding planning, the months seemed to fly by. As usual they tried to spend every free moment together but most of those _free moments_ now came along with something wedding related. Donna had jumped full on board with the plans, often showing up on what should have been a quiet evening at home to show them flower arrangements or the absolute perfect color scheme.

They didn't even get the opportunity to go away for the two year anniversary since a string of gang related murders began in the beginning of January and kept Jared at work impossibly long hours for over a month. Jensen had spent a fair amount of the time worrying, often falling asleep on the couch while he waited for his fiancé to get home. It was trying on both of them, straining the edges of their relationship that had already been fraying from the pressures of the wedding.

So when spring break came around again Jared took as many days off work as he could and spent some time reconnecting with Jensen. It was in those little moments, when Jared went out of his way to please Jensen, love him, that Jensen felt all the reasons he was planning to marry the man were right. They were perfect together, two sides of a coin when they needed to be, two halves of a whole always.

By the time the wedding actually arrived Jensen was _so_ ready to be done planning it that he was almost more relieved than excited. That lasted until the week before when Josh showed up out of the blue, demanding he pack a bag. Apparently the family felt that Jared and Jensen should spend the week apart, to make the actual day of the wedding that much more wonderful. Jensen was not fond of the idea and he put up a great deal of protest, even more so when he was informed he wasn't even allowed to _see_ Jared outside the practice ceremony and rehearsal dinner two nights before the wedding.

So it was no surprise that by the time the night before the wedding rolled around, Jensen was on pins and needles, bouncing around and getting in everyone's way before they finally sent him down to his old bedroom. Jared's family had taken over their condo and Jensen had a pretty good feeling his soon-to-be husband was feeling the weight and anxiety just as much as he was. So Jensen was more than willing to disappear into the basement, grabbing his phone along the way and flopping onto the bed as he dialed Jared's number.

Jared scrambled across their bed after kicking the door shut and locking it. The moment he had seen Jensen's name on his call display he felt relief flood through him. Flopping down he hit the button to connect the call. "Jensen! Get help I'm being held captive by a family of lunatics." Grinning he stretched out happily on the bed.

"Has your mom broken into spontaneous tears yet before hugging you so hard you can't breathe?" Jensen asked with a dramatic sigh, wide grin on his face as Jared's pleasantly familiar tone washed over him, helping the tension in his shoulders.

"Yeah," Jared laughed softly, "and I had to barricade myself in our bedroom to stop my Dad from following me around giving me advice. Can we elope next time we get married?" Unconsciously, Jared reached out and brushed his fingers over Jensen's pillow. "I miss you."

"I miss you," Jensen echoed and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the loud roar of his family up above. "I don't see why we had to spend a whole week apart. Maybe a day or two sure but god a week is like torture. We'll be lucky if you don't just maul me the minute you see me tomorrow." Jensen smirked at the thought, imagining Jared tearing off his tux in the middle of... "Oh god we're just gonna die. Screw this. Come pick me up we're going to Vegas."

"You know you want us to get all dressed up so you can parade me around and show me off." He knew what Jensen looked like in a Tux and he knew what their wedding Tuxes looked like and putting it all together in his head Jared came up with quite an intoxicating image of Jensen. Burying his face in Jensen's pillow Jared groaned, "okay now I have this really _hot_ mental image of you..."

Jensen laughed softly and shook his head, "I _always_ have a really hot mental image of you." His laughter trailed off and he listened to Jared breathe for a few quiet minutes before saying softly, "I can't believe we're _finally_ getting married. It was beginning to feel like tomorrow would _never_ come."

"Means you're mine for the rest of your life." The words hung there for a second, in the air and Jared felt a smile grow onto his lips. "Last chance to run away." They'd been through so much but if there was anything Jared was _sure_ about - it was his choice to spend his life with Jensen. He'd never questioned it for a single moment.

Laughing, Jensen shook his head even though Jared couldn't see it. "Oh no Jared, I've suddenly decided I'm straight! I want... you know... to eat pussy or something." Jensen scrunched up his face and barked out a laugh. "God even _saying_ that is gross."

"Wow. Every time I think you won't surprise me..." Jared's voice disappeared into a burst of surprised laughter. When he finally managed to settle himself down Jared sighed and tugged the quilt up over him. "It's gonna be a great roller coaster ride with you isn't it?"

"Of course. I've got to keep things interesting," Jensen chuckled and tightened his fingers around the phone. "You know... so you don't get bored of me. I've got a whole life time to make entertaining."

"I'll never get bored with you, Jensen. I will gladly spend my entire life finding out every wonderful, crazy, obscure thing about you." Jared closed his eyes and could almost see the pleased flush that would be growing on Jensen's cheeks as they spoke. _God_ he missed him when they were apart.

Jensen's grin was bright and wide, "good." He laughed softly and looked up when it sounded like something exploded upstairs. "I don't suppose there's any chance you'd be able to sneak out and come get me for a few hours yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd have to run the gauntlet of family to even get to the front door and I think my keys are in my brother's pocket. I'm telling you - it's like a prison camp over here." The voices in the living started to elevate a little and Jared was pretty sure that his absence had been noticed. He whispered into the phone, "they've noticed I'm gone..."

"Are you going to get taken away from me now?" Jensen asked sadly, sitting up on the mattress and crossing his legs under him.

"Soon - God... they're probably destroying the place. Weddings seem to bring out the caveman instincts in everyone." Jared laughed quietly. "Just think, this time tomorrow you'll be all mine." The very thought started a slow burn in Jared's belly.

"All yours," Jensen repeated slowly and wet his lips. "Got something special planned for our first official night as a married couple? Or is it true that sex stops after marriage? Because seriously, my hand is no longer enough. Jacking off this week has sucked ass in a bad way," Jensen sighed dramatically and flopped down on the mattress once more, wishing Jared was just there with him right _now_.

"Well, I figured you'd be pretty tired - was just gonna let you sleep." Jared's shoulders curled forward as he tried not to laugh.

"God Jared, you suck," Jensen blew out another long, annoyed sigh and half turned to bury himself in his bed. "Screw it. I'm just going to Vegas on my own. Hot thing like me? I'm sure I can find a sugar daddy who will be me expensive presents and paint me in chocolate sauce and... stuff."

"And you'd give me up that quick?" Jared rolled onto his stomach and sighed, "Just like that, you'd give up the way I like to suck on that spot just below your ear? Oh... yeah and the way my hands are just the right size to cover your ass so I can split you ope – yeah, I guess you're right. Not such a big deal." He smirked and licked his lips.

Jensen groaned quietly, heat coursing through him at the words. "Totally a big deal. What's this about being split open?" He pushed the subject, biting down on his bottom lip and shifting on the mattress.

"Nothin'," Jared teased. "Guess you'd better take it up with this Vegas sugar daddy of yours." Laughing, Jared adjusted the front of his jeans, slightly more uncomfortable than they were a few minutes before.

"Hmm well I imagine my Vegas sugar daddy would know exactly how I like it," Jensen nodded, smirk playing across his lips as his fingers trailed absently along his chest. "Though sugar daddies do tend to be lazy. I'd probably have to finger myself open for him. Especially since I haven't been fucked all week. I imagine I'm going to be nice and tight." Jensen's palm slid down to the heat building between his legs, pressing hard into the line of denim and moaning quietly.

Jared's voice was raspy and deep all of a sudden, "Jensen Ackles, my family could bang at the door any moment and now - I have an _aching_ hard-on and," he whispered, "no _gorgeous_ guy lying here, spread out underneath me." Rolling his bottom lip under his teeth Jared closed his eyes, the sounds of everyone outside the door fading away.

"Hmm... that's a pity," Jensen sighed in his usual dramatic flurry and dragged his lower lip between his teeth. "Because I do so enjoy being spread out underneath you... feeling you buried in me, _touching_ me. God I miss your hands on me and your lips." Jensen moaned once more and pressed his palm harder against his jeans before shoving his hand roughly underneath his boxers and jeans in one quick motion. "You wanna know something? I'm touching myself now. Thinking about you."

"Really? I..." Jared's slid his palm down to the button on his jeans, deftly popping it free and drawing his zipper down. "I can't _imagine_ you behaving like that." He might actually have a hope of hanging up the phone if he _really_ couldn't imagine Jensen touching himself. "D'ya remember that night you came over? You wanted me to touch you and I wouldn't." Jared slipped his hand under his boxers and gasped softly as his rough hand slid over the taut skin of his cock. "You sat there, stroking yourself right on my _fucking_ lap... _God_ I tried so hard not to touch you." His hips arched up off the bed as he imagined that rosy blush on Jensen's cheeks and the way his normally green eyes would darken with lust.

Jensen moaned in return and pulled his hand free so he could quickly undo his pants, sighing in relief as the pressure lightened. "I remember, god I wanted you _so_ bad. Always have. Do you remember how I touched you... after?" Jensen's fingers curled around himself and stroked quickly, knowing their time together was limited. "I was nervous... you're so fucking big and the way your skin burned - in my palm," Jensen swallowed thickly just thinking about it, body arching up off the bed. "Nothing compares to the first time I sucked you though... the first time I stayed over."

"God, yes... your mouth.“ Jared moaned quietly, long fingers curling around his cock and stroking. "Your mouth is sooo hot," he breathed out the words, "and your lips, all swollen and full, wet... wet... you kept running your tongue over them and I just wanted to kiss you _so_ hard," his hand moved quickly on his aching cock. _Damn_ Jensen could always do this to him. Moaning, Jared pushed one foot flat against the bed so he could arch his spine up off the bed, imagining Jensen's mouth sliding down over his heated flesh.

Inhaling sharply Jensen squeezed his fingers tight over himself, gasping around a moan as Jared's words washed over him. "Nothing better though - than our first time." His mind supplied the memory easily, how full he'd felt when Jared's fingers first parted him. ”God I want your fingers in me, miss that... feeling you," his stomach clenched as pleasure coursed through him. "Love how you worship my body... kiss me everywhere. Love you in me... _Jesus_ Jared I need you," Jensen gasped as sparks burned across his eyes.

" _Fuck_." Hearing Jensen say that even knowing it was in pleasure tugged at Jared's heart. "Wanna touch you. Press you up against the wall and fuck you _so_ hard." His fingers were working his body into a frenzy, his mind easily supplying images of Jensen stroking his full cock. "Mark you," Jared groaned, body twisting to the side, face pressed into the scent of Jensen on the pillow. "Want everyone to know you're mine," he whispered. His hand slowed, "M'gonna come," he groaned, "wanna come inside of you and feel the way your muscles grip my cock when _you_ come... _F..Fuck.._..." His orgasm blazed in the pit of his belly like a flash-burn.

Jensen's own orgasm tore through him almost in time with Jared’s, voice quiet so he could hear every noise Jared made. "God even over the phone, fucking amazing..." As it often happened, Jensen’s heart swelled with love for the man. "I really can't wait to marry you."

"Jen! Mom says if you don't come upstairs right this minute she'll dye your briefs for tomorrow pink," Mackenzie called through the door loudly, giggling.

"Shit," Jensen gasped and shot up off the bed. "I gotta go Jare. Love you so much. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye." Jensen snapped the phone shut before Jared could distract him any further and get him in more trouble.

If he weren't still recovering, Jared would have actually laughed. "Talk to you tomorrow?" Grinning he flopped his hand down on the bed and sighed. He could survive the night. A nice hot shower, put on some comfy clothes and take the entire tribe out for dinner. Still smiling he pushed up off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

-=-=-=-

Jared awoke with a smile on his face. It was the day of the wedding. It was finally the day he got his Jensen back. Sure, they'd seen each other at the rehearsal dinner but everyone had made sure they couldn't even sit together so it was kind of a bust. With an elaborate system of winks and waves they'd managed to meet for a quick kiss before Jensen was dragged off by his mother. Mack was like an early warning system and squealed on them before they'd managed to be together for more than a few minutes. Jensen chased off after his sister, tickling her and trying to fling her up over his shoulder and Jared had laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

There was only one morning Jared would ever wake up on his wedding day and he took full advantage of it to jog out into the living room that was infested with sleeping family members to yell, "get up y'all. I'm getting married today!" He was chased back down the hallways by pillows and balled up jeans amidst yells and cheers. Banging on the spare bedroom door to wake up his parents Jared darted back into the master bedroom and locked the door. Diving onto the bed and decided he was entirely _too_ excited he reached out for his cell phone and started a text message to Jensen.

 _ **Jare __**: you're marryin' me today. lov u_

Tossing his phone down he headed in to the shower and started to get ready. It felt like the wedding was a million years away.

There were a few things that Jared hadn't realized about weddings. He'd learned about flower arrangements, color schemes, invitations (who knew they had multiple parts and envelopes), photos and his personal favourite, favors for the guests. After much discussion, disagreement, input from nearly _everyone_ on both sides of the family; Jared and Jensen had decided to give their guests a single green candle tied with a ribbon to a small silver picture frame with a digital copy of the painting that Jensen had given Jared for their first anniversary. For months Jared had been living with wedding sneak attacks from Jensen. He'd be watching TV or reading and suddenly find himself with iPod headphones jammed in his ears so he could listen to a possible song for them to dance to at the wedding. Of course there was no question which was _their_ song but Jensen wanted to make sure that all the music was good. Jared just wanted to make sure he survived with his hearing intact.

He'd been fitted for a Tuxedo, ordered custom-made shoes, met with a Pastor, peeled and stuck stamps until he thought he would see them in his sleep. Jared had spoken to relatives he'd not heard from in years, tasted a lot of wedding cake and discovered he didn't like fondant and Royal icing was pretty expensive. He'd been measured and photographed, he'd signed things and spent a lot of time looking at wedding registries online, picked a couple and then they had decided that people could donate to the Matthew Shepard foundation. The violence that had touched Jensen's life - had changed things and it seemed like a good choice.

Jared's day was a blur of activity, coffee, chatting and doing things he normally wouldn't even consider. He let Megan fuss with his hair and they settled on slicking it back slightly even though it still fell forward and Jared insisted it be left alone because he knew that Jensen would like it. He had new underwear; new socks and his new shoes that Jensen had made him wear around the house with his sweats for over a week so that he wouldn't be able to have sore feet as an excuse not to dance. Jared had no intention of missing a single moment of holding his soon-to-be husband in his arms.

The wedding party had split in various directions by mid-morning. Gerry, Jeff, and Megan stayed with Jared and they got ready in the condo; they laughed, had a short-lived battle with some water balloons and a supersoaker. The ceremony was at three p.m. and a limousine was arriving at two-thirty. What Jensen didn't know was that Jeff was driving the motorcycle down to the hall so that Jared could take Jensen to the Hotel on it. By One p.m. they had all managed to eat something, Jeff and Gerry had already had a celebratory drink; Jared had decided against alcohol because he was anxious, and when he finally laid eyes on his fiancé he wanted to remember every single moment of it.

Somehow, even though Jared had thought they were on top of things, they just barely made it into the limo on time. It was a quiet ride, everyone was a bit lost in thought and Megan had said repeatedly she was tired of hanging out with the _boys_. They piled out at the Church to the delight of the guests of were still milling about outside the Hall. Jared chatted and hand shook his way up to the front door and finally, with Jeff running interference he managed to slip into a side room where he could sit quietly for a few minutes. Leaning against the wall by the window he stared out over the grounds. His last few minutes as a single man and he couldn't have been happier. He still had a misty-eyed smile on his face as he heard the door open.

There was very little about Jensen's morning that wasn't insane. It felt like he'd been passed around to person after person and Jensen was about ninety eight percent certain that he hadn't even dressed himself. In a word, Jensen was stupidly excited. He'd hardly slept the night before, staring at the ceiling with nerves curling in the pit of his stomach. So when the time finally came that Jensen was being pushed toward a side room, he was just _ready_. He'd been looking everywhere for Jared but it was impossible to even see past the swarm of well wishers. Jensen had assumed the room was where he'd wait until Jared showed up or whatever so when he stepped inside his heart gave a surprised flutter at the sight of his soon-to-be husband there. "Oh thank god," Jensen gasped and crossed to him in several quick strides, grin growing wide. Jared was, as expected, _gorgeous_.

Jared gasped in a breath when he turned to see Jensen _right_ there. His hand hovered between them for a moment and then he pressed his palm flat against the lapel of Jensen's Tux and leaned down to brush his lips softly across his lover's. " _You_ , are the most perfect thing I've ever seen." The faintest scent of cologne reached Jared's nose and he smiled. "Smell good too." Blowing out a nervous breath he twined their fingers together. "How you feeling?"

"Much better now that you're here," Jensen sighed softly and leaned into him, squeezing Jared's hand tightly. "I never thought I'd _see_ you. This morning took _forever_ ," Jensen chuckled and slid in to run his lips along Jared's, free hand curling around his neck and bringing him in. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he murmured into the kiss and deepened it for a long moment, tongue flickering forward.

"Jen," Jared sighed out the name, "don't make me..." He sucked on Jensen's tongue then slid his own tongue forward before pulling back slightly. "I forgot what I was gonna say," he murmured against his lover's mouth. Sliding his hands under Jensen's jacket Jared pulled him flush against his body. "You ready to marry me?" Tilting his head slightly to the side he kissed Jensen's forehead, "I can hear the last song before our sisters come banging on the door." Raising an eyebrow he gave Jensen a lopsided smile, "last chance to bust out of here."

Chuckling softly, Jensen shook his head, "not a chance. We went through all this, might as well take the final steps." He pulled back enough to trace his finger along Jared's lower lip. "Before they come I gotta tell you something. I've been thinking a lot about it and," Jensen bit his lip and looked down, nervous smile tilting his lips up. "I want to take your last name okay? I know we'd discussed the different choices and... that's what I want. Okay?" He grinned up at Jared, eyes shining bright.

Pressing his lips together for a few moments Jared looked down at Jensen with glassy eyes. He nodded then smiled, blinking away the tears that were threatening. "God I'm doomed," he laughed and rubbed at his eyes. "I'm _so_ gonna cry. At pretty much everything." A loud pounding on the door followed by pretty insane sounding giggles interrupted them. Throwing his head back and laughing Jared stepped back and straightened his tie, "the, uh, lady-like bridesmaids are here." Reaching out he trailed his fingers down Jensen's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," Jensen echoed and dipped in for yet another kiss before sliding back and turning toward the door, tugging Jared with him. "Let's do this thing."

Donna and Sherri, who had spent many a great hour on the phone discussing wedding details, had become a bit obsessed with the idea of the wedding party being even. So Jensen and Jared had allowed only their brother's and sister's to be part of the group - though Jensen felt a twinge of regret that Chris had been reduced to usher. It seemed too little a role for his best friend but Chris didn't seem to mind, in fact he was grateful not to have to stand up for the entire ceremony.

The wedding began with Jeff and Mackenzie walking down the aisle arm and arm, Megan and Josh following shortly after. Jensen's stomach churned and twisted nervously moments before everyone stood to face them and Jared took his arm. They shared a smile before heading down the aisle, starting their ceremony off. _Finally_ Jensen had thought though his smile showed none of his own impatience.

In truth, Jensen probably wouldn't remember the tiny little details about the day later. What stuck with him was the love shining brightly from Jared's eyes as they stared at each other, the feel of their fingers twined together and the gentle whisper of words they were meant to repeat to commit themselves together. Both boys wrote their own vows and Jensen hardly heard two words from Jared before tears were pooling along his eyes. Jensen felt _so_ lucky. He was madly in love with this incredibly perfect man and they were committing themselves to each other, the future spreading out before them with endless options.

Jensen's vows were just as personal as Jared's and he was relieved to see Jared's eyes watering just as fast. After the vow part Jensen simply lost himself in Jared, swaying toward him slightly, smiling warmly. Until the part where they exchanged rings and Jensen knew the ceremony was drawing to a close. An excited little laugh fell from Jensen's lips as Jared slipped his ring on and the crowd around them laughed, clearly not surprised by Jensen's reaction. The laughter only grew when they were given permission to kiss and Jensen slid forward, throwing his arms around Jared's shoulder and tugged him hard forward to crush their lips together.

Jared and Jensen shared bright grins as they pulled back from the kiss, hands curling together as they turned to their friends and families, joining in the smiles and soft laughter. Every part of Jensen's body was humming with excitement and joy, his steps felt almost light, shoulder brushing along Jared's as they walked down the aisle, taking congratulations from those closest to them.

The limo was waiting outside to take them to the Hall the reception would be in and Jensen practically pulled Jared toward it, grinning at the driver who hastily opened the door to allow them inside. He slid across the cool leather bench, waiting for Jared to climb in beside him. The minute the door shut Jensen lurched across the bench, climbing easily over Jared's lap and falling heavily over him. "We're _married_ ," he gasped before crushing their lips hard together, legs clamping tight around Jared's sides.

Minty and sweet the kiss was everything Jared had been missing all week. Fingers spread wide Jared slid his hands up over Jensen's back. When their lips finally parted he was panting softly and could feel the thudding of Jensen's heart against his own. "Are you still gonna sit on me like this when you're thirty? 'Cause I like it?" Jared couldn’t help smiling as he tightened his arms around Jensen's shoulders and sucked on his _husband's_ bottom lip. Eyes-widening Jared pulled back, "you're my husband." Wrinkling his nose, he got the goofiest grin on his face.

Jensen's laugh was loud and overexcited, body squirming on Jared's. He had been working out more recently and taken to running with Jared in the mornings. He certainly wasn't the scrawny kid of seventeen he'd been when they'd first met what felt like years ago. "Hmm... Jensen Ross Padalecki. I like it. It has a nice ring," Jensen grinned and tugged at Jared's tie, as if he hadn't been saying the name to himself secretly for months now. "We don't have to wear ties anymore right? I hate them," he grumbled, reaching up to his own tie and pulling on it.

"Wait," Jared's hand snapped up and grabbed Jensen's wrist. "Just," he licked his lips, "just loosen it... but leave it on." Pushing Jensen's hand aside Jared unbuttoned the top two buttons on Jensen's shirt right after loosening the tie. Fingers brushing over the exposed flesh he met Jensen's gaze, "I wanna take _everything_ off you tonight." His husband was gorgeous and it had been _far_ too long since they'd been together. Jared intended to make the most of it.

Biting his lip Jensen nodded, staring at Jared with slightly wide eyes. "Can't we just skip the rest? I _really_ missed you," he grinned and rocked his body down to prove his point, leaning into Jared's touch.

"After what we're paying for this food?" Jared raised his eyebrows, "and my icing! My royal icing...on all that chocolate cake!" Grinning he threw Jensen down on the seat beside him and settled between his legs. "Good call on the privacy partition between us and the driver." Rocking his hips forward Jared pinned Jensen to the seat and kissed his way down the line of his jaw until he reached his ear. "We're making love for _hours_ tonight," he whispered.

"Oh, god." Jensen gasped as his body moved involuntarily forward. "I... I wanna top... at some point." Jensen murmured the words, hands sliding through Jared's hair. "If that's okay," he added, already knowing it was but wanting to hear Jared say it.

Dragging his cheek along Jensen's until their lips could brush together once more Jared moaned softly. "Yeah," his tongue traced the outline of his husband's mouth, "want you to fuck me tonight..." Shuddering, his body rolled forward, hand curling under Jensen's thigh to spread his legs wider. "How..." Jared's hand slid down between them to cup the growing bulge in Jensen's pants, "how long is the ride?"

Jensen's body nearly lurched off the seat into Jared's touch, head falling back as he moaned. "Not long enough," he muttered, eyes fluttering as heat built up in him. "God Jared you're gonna... fucking kill me," he tightened his hold in Jared's hair, forcing himself to lift up to stare at him. "I fucking want you right _now_ ," he growled and hooked one leg behind Jared's body.

"Not enough time," Jared sighed out a long breath against Jensen's neck. "Want all of you not just - _God_." Jared tried to look out the window and see where they were. The last thing they needed was to arrive at the hall wrapped around each other and have their parents pulls the door open.

"Y-yeah," Jensen blew out a low breath and pushed Jared up enough to let their lips collide together in slow and steady rocks. "We should... stop..." he murmured in between kisses, finally pulling back and gazing at Jared. "I like your hair like this, kept meaning to tell you." He chuckled softly and shifted on the seat, trying to stifle the heat flaring through him.

"We only have to behave a little while longer." Jared pushed up off the seat and sat back down. "I have to think about basket ball for a while." He tugged at the front of his pants and tucked his shirt back in. Making the mistake of glancing over at Jensen - he felt his heart beat faster - the way his lover was laying there, rumpled, hair tousled, cheeks flushed made Jared want to sink down over him again. "God, you're hot," he murmured.

Barking out a laugh Jensen smoothed his hands through his hair and tried to flatten his now bunched up shirt. "I know." Glancing over at Jared he smirked and tugged at the front of his pants. "Okay, let's think about... um... oh the Britney Spears and Madonna kiss. Ew. That'll turn you off in no time." Jensen scrunched up his face at the thought, body indeed cooling down.

Chuckling, Jared stared at his husband. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you laugh like that." He blinked slowly a gentle, loving smile on his face. It was a perfect sound - any way, anytime Jensen laughed. "I'm _so_ in love with you I'm turning into a big sap. It's," he shook his head in wonder, "constant now."

"I like you sappy," Jensen informed him, laying a palm across his cheek. "My husband, the great big sap." The words thrilled him more than he thought they should and he repeated softly, "my husband."

"It's you." Jared grinned, "your sap is contagious." The limo started to slow down and Jared straightened his tie. "We're here, you ready for round two?"

"If we have to." Jensen sighed dramatically and worked to straighten out the rest of his clothing. "Do I look presentable?"

"You look perfect." The car rolled to a slow stop and Jared took a deep breath. "Smile pretty!" He swung the door open.

They had purposefully been driven the long way to the hall so the guests would have time to arrive before them and Jensen and Jared were greeted warmly by overly excited family and friends. Jensen clung to Jared's side, holding his hand tightly so they couldn't be separated by the well wishers and somehow they were ushered inside. As Jensen had expected, the hall looked stunning, done up in a tasteful array of flowers and splashes of color, candles on tables, music playing softly. The dinner was the first thing on the agenda and Jensen enjoyed being able to sit with just his husband and their respective siblings, talking casually over the meal, Jensen's leg resting against his husband's the entire time. Even though Jensen very much wanted to be alone with Jared, he enjoyed himself more than he'd expected, heart fluttering every time his eyes caught Jared's, silly grin a permanent fixture on his lips through the entire meal. The toasts from both Jeff and Josh - in which both Jared and Jensen endured their fair share of teasing – had his grinning and that grin was likely to be there through the rest of the night.

Jared and Jensen strolled through the hall together greeting everyone as the caterers cleared the tables. Jared let Jensen do most of the talking, he'd always been better at the social side of things. Smiling until his cheeks ached, Jared kept his hand on the small of Jensen's back; his fingers curled into the fabric of his husband's jacket whenever he strayed too far, pulling him back. Jensen was glowing and Jared couldn't really keep his eyes off him. A few times, he completely missed what people were asking him, simply because he was staring at his husband and trying to figure out what he'd done to be so lucky. Soon, the tables were shifted to make room for a dance floor, the lights dimmed and Jared heard the beginning strains of their song. Brushing a stray piece of hair off his forehead Jared twined his fingers through Jensen's and tugged him toward the dance floor. Grabbing Jensen's hand Jared looped them around his own neck then slid his hands back down Jensen's arms, his sides and settled them on his hips. Foreheads pressed together they glided across the dance floor, swaying gently, whispering softly to one another. Entirely too soon, the song changed and they parted to bring their mother's out for a dance. Grinning at each other whenever their eyes met they spent the next half an hour spinning around the dance floor. After a particularly rambunctious version of the Twist - Jared begged off and made his way to the bar for a cool beer.

As the night progressed Jensen was rapidly coming to the conclusion that this was the absolute best day in the history of _ever_. He was more than happy to talk and laugh with friends and family, eyes continuously straying to Jared to watch him doing the same. Halfway through a story about Mack and Josh fighting over the last cinnamon roll Jared came up and snagged him around the waist, carrying him off as he called happily about chocolate cake and royal icing. Jensen had made Jared promise there would be no cake in the face as they curled their fingers around the knife to cut themselves the first piece. Heat flared through him as Jared fed him a part of the cake, watching the spark in his husband's eyes as his tongue flicked out along the icing in his finger tip. Jensen in turn fed Jared his piece, letting him get half in his mouth before smooshing the rest into his lips and chin. This sparked off Jensen's laughter, cutting him off just as quickly when Jared produced the rest of the piece on the plate and smeared it along Jensen's mouth and chin. They shared an icing laced kiss amongst coo's from the crowd, smiling into each other's mouths.

Jared got them napkins and tried to clean the icing off Jensen, shaking his head the entire time. He should have known he'd end up wearing icing before the night was through. Waiting until Jensen was distracted by Chris as he tried to cut some more cake for the guests Jared slipped through the crowd and found Jeff so he could get the keys for the bike and the Motel room key. Jeff and Megan had been over to the room earlier in the day with Jared's bag so everything was there waiting for them. He swung past the DJ to tell him to wait until the end of the song and then announce that the grooms were leaving. Moving quickly and trying to stay out of Jensen's line of sight Jared slipped outside. It was cool but refreshing after the crowded hall and Jared moved quickly around the side of the building to fire up the bike. A smile started growing on his face as soon as the bike started its low rumble, he was pretty sure Jensen might even hear it over the music but Josh had been recruited to bring Jensen to the front door along with the guests so that everyone could say good-bye to them. Pulling the bike up to the bottom of the stairs Jared sat back and waited.

It was always a surprise to Jensen, the way the littlest things Jared did could send him into overdrive. Like seeing his husband on their motorcycle, mind flashing to the first time he'd seen him like that, wearing a fairly similar suit, and all the times in between. Jensen grinned and allowed Josh to half hug him before stepping easily forward and sliding his body behind Jared's. "You're some kind of wonderful," Jensen breathed into his ear as his arms wrapped around his waist.

Turning so Jensen could hear him, Jared kissed his temple and said "I know." Giving a last wave to everyone he revved the engine and pulled away from the hall. Relief flooded through him. - It had been _the_ most perfect day but Jared was more than happy to be heading off with his husband, alone. It was almost too cool that late at night for the bike but the trip was short and the heat of Jensen's body pressed up against his back was soothing. It felt like Jared had been smiling for days. When they pulled up at the Inn Jensen slid off the back of the bike and went inside to register for parking while Jared pulled the bike into a stall. Still grinning Jared walked into the lobby and leaned down over Jensen's shoulder at the desk to see what he was doing. "Got our bike all taken care of?" He handed Jensen the room key, "top floor I'm told."

-=-=-=-

"Top floor sounds promising," Jensen grinned and curled his fingers around the key, turning to pull Jared toward the elevator. "Bike's set. C'mon," he practically dragged Jared across the lobby to the elevators, not even caring how desperate the action seemed to make him. Thankfully they were alone in the elevator and Jensen jabbed the button for the top floor before pushing Jared hard into the wall and curling his fingers around his tie, pulling him down enough to let their lips glide together.

As far as kisses went, it was pretty hot; especially when Jared suddenly realized it was his first kiss alone with his husband. Heat bubbled up in him sending his blood racing through his veins. Praying the elevator didn't stop to pick anyone up Jared slid his hands down Jensen's back and over his ass. Their lips slid together, mouths opening and closing slowly, tongues tangling then withdrawing.

Pushing back with the ding of the elevator signalling their arrival on the top floor, Jensen stared at Jared, panting heavily through kiss swollen lips. "Need you," Jensen growled and curled his fingers around Jared's tie, dragging him out of the elevator and down the hall to their hotel room. He fumbled with the card key as Jared pressed into him from behind, rolling his hips forward into his ass in slow circles. "Fuck," he spat, moulding his body back into Jared's as he finally managed to get the card into the slot, the light flickered green and his fingers curled around the handle to push it open. His body was thrumming with _want_ and he spun against Jared, once more tugging on the tie to pull him in. He let the door slam shut, shoving Jared hard up against the door to crush their bodies together.

The breath shot out of Jared's body and he struggled to stay on his feet. His muscles felt weak, when Jensen was like this, so desperate, wanting him _so_ much - Jared found it hard to function. The heat of his lover's body was everywhere. Jensen's mouth was burning hot, wet and his kisses were urgent and rough. Growling softly Jared felt himself slipping and grabbed onto Jensen's arms hard, knowing there would be marks later. But the very idea of marking Jensen, having everyone know they belonged together sent more heat ripping through Jared's body. Tearing his lips away from his husband's he gasped in a shaky breath and bit down hard on Jensen's neck. The salty taste of Jensen's skin mingled with the lingering flavour of champagne and Jared's hands moved to Jensen's tie, yanking it loose and pulling it off. "Have all," he moaned softly as Jensen slammed him against the door again "night you know."

"I know," Jensen growled, tugging roughly at Jared's shirt and sliding his hands up to push the jacket off his shoulders and throw it across the room. "But... need you... _now_ ," he gasped into another burning slide of lips and curve forward of his hips. " _Fuck_ you drive me crazy," he moaned and worked his fingers along the row of buttons, pulling the fabric roughly apart and spreading his fingers wide along Jared’s chest. Something flared in Jensen and he pulled back, staring at Jared with lust crazed eyes. "God Jared I fucking love you _so_ much. I'm so outrageously, ridiculously, and all those other words I use - happy and excited." Grinning, Jensen tugged Jared's tie the rest of the way off, followed quickly by his shirt shoved off his shoulders. "Do you want me buried in you?" Jensen growled against Jared's earlobe, rolling their hips together in a slow grind.

"D..Do I?" Jared's knees _did_ buckle that time. Catching himself on Jensen's shoulders he let his head bang back against the door. "You're," His body was rippling with sensation, sweat beaded at the small of his back, his forehead - he felt so _alive_. "Killin' me," he murmured staring into Jensen's blazing eyes. Shoving into Jensen roughly he walked them back toward the _huge_ bed until Jensen bumped into it and sat down. Dropping his knees to the bed between Jensen's thighs - Jared's hands were shaking as they moved to the buttons that remained closed on Jensen's shirt. "I - " Everything was stuck inside his chest, the thumping of his heart, the words he wanted to say, the emotion and _God_ the way he wanted Jensen. Finally reaching the bottom of the crisp white shirt he slid his palms low on Jensen's flesh, loving the way he could feel his lover's body tense under his touch.

Whatever retort Jensen may have made about the certain _death by Jensen_ was lost on the tip of his tongue, body curving up into Jared's warm hands on his flesh. He moaned softly and dipped forward, nose coming to rest on the large bulge in the front of Jared's pants. With another moan he ran his cheek along the hard line, fingers curling behind Jared and digging hard into his ass, rolling the muscle slowly. "Too many clothes on," he murmured and sucked through the material, mouthing along Jared's cock slowly. "Mr. Padalecki, I prefer you naked," Jensen looked up at Jared and smirked, bringing one hand around to work at the top of Jared's pants until the button came free.

All Jared could manage was a very intelligent sounding, "yeah?" Hips inching their way closer to Jensen's mouth he slipped his fingers inside his own boxers and pushed them down, cock bouncing and leaving a wet trail on his belly. Curling his long fingers around Jensen's neck he tugged his lover's mouth closer, hips rolling forward to close the distance between them. "Want you," his hand slipped up the back of Jensen's neck, nails grazing over his scalp.

Wetting his lips slowly Jensen couldn't resist turning into the heat radiating off hard flesh beside him. He secretly always enjoyed when Jared was all hands, though he knew that wasn't much of a secret at all. Using one hand to tug Jared's pants and boxers down further, Jensen curled the other around the base of Jared's cock and sucked the tip in, moaning as the taste exploded across his tongue. "You taste..." Jensen murmured as his head lifted up slightly, tongue flicking out to graze along the slit, "so _fucking_ good." Letting his lips part once more Jensen sucked him in as far as he could, body curving into Jared's.

Jared's eyes soaked up the look of Jensen's face, the dark lashes pressed against freckled cheeks, the deep flush rising up his neck, his tousled hair - and _God_ , the way his lips parted... and... "J....ensen...." Jared gasped and his body lunged forward.   
" _Jesus_." Jared's head fell back, mouth open, eyes closed as his spine jerked into an arch. Fingers tangled in Jensen's hair, _tight_ , he tugged hard on his husband's hair as his hips thrust up into the heat of his silken mouth. The way those lips moved on the swollen flesh of his cock - it was the most perfect feeling in the world, _too_ perfect. He'd never tell Jensen .. but _God_ sometimes… sometimes he was sure he would come the moment those full, soft lips moved over him.

Pulling back from Jared, Jensen slid along the mattress, staring up at his husband as he shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it to the side. He continued to crawl back along the mattress; hands dropping down to slowly undo the button from its hold and drag the zipper down. "I like when you get all flushed like that," Jensen murmured, voice deep and thick with his arousal. A small moan fell from his lips as he lifted both his pants and boxers and arched his hips to push the fabric. Twisting on the bed he kicked off his shoes and brought his body up to pull off the rest of the clothing. Finally settling back on the mattress he grinned up at his husband and casually stroked his aching cock, "well, come and get me."

Eyes wide, tongue drifting across his lips Jared stared for a few moments. Jensen's body was fuller, thicker, and more muscular. The curves and lines under his honey coloured skin invited Jared's eyes to move down his husband's body. The sound - the soft moan from Jensen's lips spurred Jared into action. Toeing off his shoes he bent to push his pants and boxers all the way off, dragging down his socks and stepping out of everything. Dropping to take his weight on his hands he crawled up the bed, tongue flicking along Jensen's shin, teeth nipping his inner thigh, nose ghosting along Jensen's swollen cock. Arms shaking, Jared looked up at his lover's face, tilted his head to the side and moved higher, caught Jensen's nipple between his lips and sucked on it hard. Slowly, deliberately, Jared lowered his body onto his husbands, shuddering as the heat of Jensen's body pressed up against him.

As the weight of Jared's body settled over him Jensen sucked in a quick breath, arching up to meet his husband's body easily. Heat and pleasure sparked through him along with the comfortable familiarity that he associated with Jared. "Jared," he whispered and reached out to cup the side of his jaw, bringing him in and arching up to brush their lips together. "God I've missed you." The words felt almost tight in his chest, clenching his heart and spurring him to deepen the kiss, tongue moving slowly along Jared's lips. The kiss was surprisingly gentle in light of the pure _want_ that burned in him. He moaned into his husband's mouth as his hips rocked forward and his cock slid along Jared's, shooting that intense and overwhelming want into overtime.

Moaning, Jared's tongue slid forward slowly, gliding along Jensen's lips then slipping inside his husband's mouth. A sweep across the roof of Jensen's mouth, the sweet taste of cake curling the edges of his lips into a smile. "Taste like my icing," he mumbled. His hips twitched forward and Jared growled and grabbed Jensen's hair, fingers clenching tightly he pulled hard to expose the smooth length of his lover’s neck. Letting his full weight sink down on Jensen's body, trapping him, possessing him - Jared could feel the pulse and twitch of Jensen's cock. With his free hand Jared held Jensen's neck for a moment then dragged his index finger down over the throbbing pulse in his lover's neck. Fingers splayed his hand moved back up to Jensen's cheek, sinking his thumb into Jensen's mouth as he rolled his hips forward the drag the heat of their shafts together.

Jensen moved up into Jared's body as much as he could against the weight, blood pulsing loudly in his ears as he closed his lips around Jared's thumb and sucked. "Need..." he mumbled around the digit in his mouth, arms wrapping around Jared's body, hands pressing hard down into his back to mould them together. Jensen's vision was blurry as he stared up at Jared, working one leg free to twist up around Jared's thigh and drag him harder into the line of his arousal. Jensen's shoulders shook with want and heat, almost too consuming, so _fucking_ perfect he couldn't get enough. He could _never_ get enough of Jared and, thankfully, he had the rest of his life to enjoy every minute with him.

Rolling onto his back Jared pulled his lover with him, spreading his legs he let Jensen settle there, warm, pressed against his cock - his smooth hands pressed down hard onto Jared's chest. "What? " He sucked in a breath as he hooked one leg over his lover's, locking them together and thrusting up hard. "What d'ya need?" Hands curving over Jensen's ass, squeezing, massaging the firm flesh - Jared ducked his head down to lick his way into his husband's mouth. Slanting his mouth he deepened the kiss, tongue fucking into Jensen's mouth with each roll of their hips together.

Kissing Jared back as hard as he could, Jensen's pace took on an almost frantic tone. His hands fluttered along every inch of skin he could reach, body rolling back into Jared's hands before rocking forward to bring their hips once more together. "You," he gasped into his husband's mouth, breaking the kiss a moment later to pant heavily. Everything suddenly seemed too much, too many piling emotions taking hold of his senses and turning him inside out. It seemed like Jared always knew how to reduce him to that over eager, fumbling teenager who wanted _everything_ right _now_. Shifting back slightly Jensen slid his fingers down Jared's chest, grazing over his abs and along his hipbones. "Wanna touch..." he murmured in a daze, tracing Jared's thigh before slipping up to ghost just the tip of his finger briefly over Jared's entrance, feeling the sharp jolt of thrill flare through him.

Jolting up off the bed Jared felt so many things all at once he felt as though he would pass out. He'd _never_ bottomed to anyone but the idea of Jensen's cock pushing into him - filling him up made Jared's blood thicken and his cock ache. He rolled his hips up gently, canting his hips to invite Jensen's touch deeper, _more_. His vision clouded, the haze of lust and want with a slight apprehension sent Jared's pulse soaring. "Want you to," he murmured, hands moved over Jensen's back, fingers tracing down his spine.

Catching his lower lip between his teeth Jensen stared through lust filled eyes at Jared for a long minute before half turning and glancing around the room. Spotting their bag he clambered quickly off the mattress and half stumbled toward it, rooting around until he came up with a brand new bottle of lube in the front pocket. Jensen headed back to the bed with a small smirk on his face, working at the wrapper along the top and throwing it to the side before pushing the cap up. "You've never," he half asked, slicking his fingers slowly, mind trying to supply him with the image of splitting Jared open, consuming him as he so much wanted too.

Jared's head shook slowly back and forth for a while then his lips parted and he spoke quietly, "no.” He shrugged. His heart was thumping out his excitement and he planted one foot on the mattress so he could cant his hips up; stretch his cock toward Jensen's body. Sliding his hands down his own sides Jared move his fingers down the underside of his cock, body up off the bed in a perfect arch. Palming his cock hard he craned his neck to see Jensen's face, watching his lover _watch_ him. Jensen's eyes followed the movements of Jared's hand, he watched as Jared thumbed the head of his cock and Jared hooked his leg around his husband’s ass tugging him closer.

Wetting his lip with a slow drag of his tongue Jensen stared at his husband's moving hand, color blurring across his vision as he fumbled forward. "You're so fucking hot it's insane," Jensen mumbled, voice vague as if he were only semi-aware of what he was saying. This was in all likelihoods very true. Curling his fingers together until he was just straightening his index finger, Jensen edged forward, once more seeking out that one little area of Jared he had yet to touch. Thrill and anticipation had him pressing firmly into the entrance, smearing lube along the puckered flesh with firm strokes. His eyes shot up to Jared's face as the tip of his finger broke the barrier, watching with rapt fascination the way Jared's features shifted as he slid his finger in to the first knuckle and waited.

Jared's breath hitched in his chest and his hips jolted to the side. Strange sensation that it was, it was _hot_ but then pretty much anything Jensen did to him felt amazing. Fingers stilled on his swollen shaft for a few moments Jared's eyes fluttered open as the weight of anticipation fell hard on him. Reaching down Jared curled his long figures around Jensen's forearm and pulled on his arm, sinking his finger deeper. Lashes falling to his cheeks Jared moaned softly - the way it felt - the way Jensen's face looked... like Jared was giving him a gift. "S'fine Jen.." he encouraged, licked his lips and let his head fall back.

It had been quite awhile since Jensen's first time but he remembered the uncomfortable burn. He also remembered how badly he wanted Jared's fingers _in_ him. So he pursed his lips together and slid his finger further inside Jared's body, sucking in a sharp breath through his nose as heat burned around him. "Jesus," Jensen whispered, eyes slightly wide as he stared at his finger disappearing inside his lover. He'd been thinking about this for quite some time, desperately eager to feel that burn and flare of Jared's body around him. His second finger slid along the flesh splitting around his finger, breath hitching with his arousal.

It burned and Jared's eyes shot open to focus on Jensen's face again - he needed to see his lover's eyes and the _want_ that still radiated out of Jensen's eyes. The intensity of his lover's gaze burned into him and Jared couldn't tear his eyes away. Sliding his hands down over his belly Jared tucked his hands under his ass and pushed his hips up higher, wanting _more_ from Jensen. "Jen, " Jared could feel a bead of sweat sliding down from his temple; the muscles in his abs were quivering, rippling as his body adjusted.

Inhaling deeply Jensen pushed his second finger forward, slowly sliding in until heat encased around him on all sides. Jensen swallowed thickly before dipping down to suck at the skin along Jared's hipbone, gently thrusting his fingers with the slow twist of his wrist. As his fingers began to spread apart in slow, rocking motions, Jensen kissed his way sideways, turning his head to nuzzle into the curls along the base of his lover's cock. "Love you..." he murmured, saying the only thing that came to mind when he found himself completely and totally overwhelmed by Jared. Sliding down slightly he sucked along Jared's balls slowly as his fingers quickened their pace, hips rolling down into the mattress in slow glides.

Jared's hands slipped over Jensen's hair as his body shuddered up into his lover's mouth. "Jesus, I wan..." Fingers gripping his lover's hair hard Jared moaned, head rolling to the side as his body trembled. The heat of Jensen's mouth, the sensation of his fingers, the sweet torture or not being able to kiss his lover, touch him, it was killing him. He knew now why Jensen writhed the way he did, moved so much, arched up into Jared mouth when the tables were turned. "Enough." Jared's hand slammed down on to the mattress and tugged hard on the quilt, pulling it up off the bed. Struggling to get closer, Jared's hands moved over Jensen's shoulder, gripping his arm tightly. "Please, come here, I want..." He sucked in a deep breath.

"Okay... okay..." Jensen muttered and pulled his fingers free, half dropping across Jared's leg to reclaim the bottle of lube. Now that the prospect of being buried deep inside Jared was right in front of him, Jensen's mind was in overdrive. He worked quickly to slick fingers over himself, wiping his palm along the blanket as he crawled forward and dipped in. Tilting his head to the side Jensen sucked a kiss along Jared's neck, panting heavily into his skin. "God I don't think... I've ever wanted you so bad..." Jensen murmured and pushed back slightly, blinking down at Jared as he reached low between their bodies and grasped himself, biting down hard on his lip as his hips gently moved forward, tip pushing into the tight ring of muscle and clenching hard around him.

Jared hummed and gripped the back of Jensen's neck hard, "that's.. this. Wanted your mouth." Jared's kiss was frantic, desperate, his kisses wet and hard, teeth clicking against Jensen's then latching on to his lover's bottom lip. Tugging gently, Jared moaned. His ass burned and he still couldn't fight the urge to pull Jensen closer. Leg still wrapped around his lover, Jared tightened his hold as his hips tilted up to sink Jensen further into him. He swore softly, gasped and his arms snaked around Jensen's neck.

The intensity of Jared's body clenching around him was so much more than Jensen anticipated. His shoulders shook as pleasure coursed through him, steadily twisting through his mind and driving his body forward. It felt like hours until Jensen was fully sheathed inside his lover, lips colliding swiftly along Jared's as he sucked in deep breaths through his nose. "So tight," he gasped into the kiss, mind reeling from how amazing the connection was. "God Jared..." he moaned and tried to keep himself still, waiting for Jared's body to adjust.

Jared was shaking as emotion, desire and a million-and-one other things raced through his body. His focus was so torn between the burning pleasure of Jensen's swollen cock now completely inside him and the wet slide of his lover's kisses. His tongue pushed into Jensen's mouth, blunt nails dragging down his lover's back. _God_ the way that Jensen moved under his hands. Muscles rippled and tensed as Jensen held himself still and Jared tilted his hips down, letting his stinging hole slide down off Jensen's cock then he thrust back up hard. Gasping, the slow burn radiating out, Jared let out a strange sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

Moaning softly, Jensen's body spurred into motion, withdrawing from Jared and pushing slowly back down in. It felt almost impossibly tight, too much for him to handle, and Jensen's thighs quivered as he repeated the thrust. "F-fuck, _Jared_..." his moan grew louder, head dipping down to drag his lips along every inch of Jared's skin that he could reach as his hips pulled back, slammed forward. For a moment Jensen's vision blurred when his lover's muscles clenched tight around him, pulling him back in the minute he withdrew, meeting each thrust with the arch up of his hips.

Blood was racing through Jared's veins, thick and rick and intoxicating. His hands moved everywhere; clutching at Jensen's ass so he could feel his lover's firm muscles tighten and release with each hard thrust into him. Strong fingers gripped Jensen's hips, thumbs digging hard into the sensitive paper thin skin just below the jut of his hipbone. Each thrust into his ass, each movement Jensen made sent wave after wave of desire through Jared's body. Laying full and thick against his belly, his own cock was swollen and aching - and his body lurched up into Jensen's when each thrust brought him the friction and contact his wanted.

Jensen clenched his teeth together with a grunt as his body surged forward into Jared's on repeat. Jared was so _responsive_ to him and Jensen thought he was just going to lose it before they even had a chance to really enjoy themselves. Sliding his hand between them he shifted until his fingers could curl around Jared's cock and squeeze, stroking steadily as his hips crashed down hard into his lover's body. His thrusts took on a desperate level, hard and fast into flesh, shoulders continuing their steady shake as his orgasm grew within him, pushing him to quicken his pace. With a loud moan his body curled over Jared's, sliding their flesh together with each move of his hips.

Panting, sending hot and moist breath across Jensen's ear, Jared whispered, " _fuck_. Love you..." Each thrust, each jarring slam of Jensen's body into his ratcheted up Jared's pleasure. Entire body aching, Jared clung to his young husband, loving the feel of Jensen's strength. Hand worming its way between them Jared tugged Jensen's hand away from his shaft. As consumed as he was with his lover, his movements, the slamming of flesh against flesh - he wanted _more_. Mouthing his way back down Jensen's neck Jared bit down hard on his shoulder, tongue working the abused flesh in his mouth. Pulling back, hand once more griping Jensen's hair, hips rocking up to match every thrust Jared's voice grated past his lips, "come, Jen. Come inside me..." The words wrapped around his mind and shot down his spine like fire and ice.

Jared's lips burned along his skin, head stinging from the tug on his hair and Jensen's hips snapped forward as he came at Jared's demand. Everything blurred for a long stretch of minutes as Jared's body clenched tightly around him and pulling long thick ropes of come from his body. The air was leaving Jensen's lips so harshly his chest physically _ached_. His hands shot out to slap down hard on Jared's flesh and squeeze tightly. " _Fuck_ ," he spat, trying to echo Jared's sentiment but finding it impossible to get his throat to form any further words. As the muscles along his body relaxed, his orgasm ebbing off, Jensen's eyes fluttered, staring at Jared with mild confusion before dipping forward to crush their lips together, trying once more to touch him.

Jared's hand flailed out, fingers curling around the bottle of lube even as he devoured Jensen's mouth. Before the very last of Jensen's orgasm had run its course, Jared pushed his husband over roughly watching with wild eyes as Jensen landed on his back. Kneeling up high he reached down and grabbed Jensen's thigh and yanked his lover's ass up high on his thighs. Squeezing lube onto his hand he stroked his shaft, once, twice and then slid the head of his cock along the cleft of his lover's ass. "Still mine," he growled, thrusting hard and sinking his cock into Jensen's tight heat all at once.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ," Jensen gasped loudly as a sharp burn shot through him followed almost instantly by that mind numbing, toe curling pleasure of Jared buried deep within him. He moaned with shock and surprise, legs hooking around Jared's waist to pull him in deeper. On instinct Jensen's muscles clenched around Jared's cock filling him, pulling a last few thick pearly ropes of come to shoot across his abs, cock twitching limply along his body. " _God_ Jared," he groaned and rolled his body easily up into the familiar line of his lover.

Hand pressing hard against Jensen's belly Jared's fingers fanned out, sweeping through the slick white come then curling hard into the straining muscles of his lover's abs. He could feel Jensen's release leaking out of him, his ass aching, and cock burning up with the heat of Jensen's body. He thrust a few times, hard, bruising, hips slamming down into his lover's, free hand gripping Jensen's firm ass. Jared came so hard his vision blurred, hips snapping forward in stuttering thrusts he cried out his lover's name. Voice thick, throaty and full of the emotion that had been welling up in him all day he thrust a few more times and sat back down on his heels before letting Jensen's ass slide back down his thighs. Gasping in a few breaths like he was finally coming up for air he fell forward to cover Jensen's body with his own.

As Jared's body moved over him Jensen lurched up, throwing his arms around Jared's shoulders and tugging him down hard to crush their lips together. They were both shaking, tongues sweeping together in steady and familiar glides. "Jared," he whispered into the kiss, fingers stroking slowly through his husband's hair. "Love you so much," Jensen murmured, sprinkling kisses along Jared's cheeks, jaw, along his brow, kissing the small trails of sweat dripping from him.

It took a few moments; maybe minutes before Jared could even speak. All he could do was brush his lips in gentle movements again his husband's as his world slowly tilted back to normal. Clearing his throat Jared rolled to the side, not wanting to crush Jensen any longer. "Got carried away," he murmured, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at his fingers moved lazily through Jensen's hair. "Made me ... a little crazy," he murmured.

Jensen grinned happily and nuzzled into Jared's body, a happy sigh falling from his lips. "Like you crazy," he mumbled, fingers sliding along Jared's body slowly. "Gotta do it like that again sometime..." he chuckled softly and slid his palm along Jared's abs.

"Again?" Jared laughed softly arm curling around Jensen's shoulder and pulling him across his chest. "Thought you just wanted to _try_ it - and look what happened." Jared's fingers slid up Jensen's arm, across his shoulder and he tilted his husbands chin up so their lips could brush together again. "You made me crazy and ..." Jared's eyes widened for a moment, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Jensen shook his head, soft smile on his lips. There was a slight burn in his ass when he moved but it was completely worth it. "God that was the fucking hottest thing... when you flipped me over and just slammed into me like that..." Jensen wet his lips just thinking about it, grinning at Jared. "Any time you feel the need to just pin me down and fuck me like that, I'm totally down."

Blinking, Jared felt his heart flutter in his chest. "I," he swallowed, "I think it about it more than you might guess." Eyes heavy lidded he ducked his head down and caught Jensen's lips in a wet kiss. "God," he mumbled against his husband's mouth, "you don't know anyone .... nah nevermind..." Jared could feel himself blushing. There were a few fantasies he had about his lover - and now they had a lot of time to explore it.

The idea that Jared had some things he'd like to try sparked Jensen's interest and he rolled on his side, blinking down at his husband with a wide grin. "I don't know anyone who what? C'mon Jare we're married now. We need something to keep our sex life nice and spicy," he laughed softly and stroked his hand through Jared's hair. "You can't expect me to do _all_ the work." He teased, knowing he didn't do all the work but Jared would get worked up over the comment.

"You?" Jared wrinkled his nose and shook his head."You do all the work...pffft." Shifting over a little so he could look down at Jensen he tried to hide his growing smile. "Know anyone who's got a pool table?" He blinked innocently and then licked his bottom lip. "I've had this, uh, fantasy... _Jesus_ since the first time you touched me." His eyes glazed over for a moment as he became lost in that decadent evening of touching and _Jensen_. Shaking his head, he let his smile broaden. "Don't know where it comes from but I wanna play pool with you... and... you know..." Sighing he ran his thumb across Jensen's bottom lip. "Guess you'll find out the rest if we're ever around a pool table." Oh the things Jared could do to his husband, closing his eyes he smiled happily.

For a long minute Jensen simple stared at Jared, jaw slightly slack as his mind supplied a perfect image of Jared bending him over a pool table and slamming into him. "You in a friend's..." A slow grin tugged at his lips as he stared at his husband. "Jared Padalecki, I never knew you were so _kinky_ ," he chuckled and settled onto the pillow, reaching out to twist a strand of Jared's hair around his finger. "You know, Chris has a pool table..." Jensen said as innocently as possible.

Growling softly Jared pushed up with his arm and pressed Jensen back down onto the bed. Latching on to Jensen's Adam's apple he sucked and nipped his way down his husband's neck stopping only when his lips ghosted across a wine-colored nipple. "I would _love_ to fuck you,” Jared's teeth closed down on the hardening nub of flesh, "on Chris' pool table." Teeth clenched on Jensen's flesh the words squeezed out sounding more like a threat than anything. With a flick of his tongue Jared moaned softly and rested his head over Jensen's racing heart.

"Fuck..." Jensen murmured, body writhing beneath Jared's. "Are you seriously trying to kill me because seriously, you're blowing my mind," he chuckled softly and wrapped his leg around Jared's body. "We're going to have a kinky awesome honeymoon huh?"

"Honeymoon?" Jared slid his hand down over the dusting of hair under Jensen's belly button then through the rough curls at the base of his cock. "The wedding night is _so_ far from over." Turning to look up at Jensen, he grinned wickedly.

Lifting his head up slightly Jensen grinned down at his husband, "oh yeah? Think you got another round in you old man?" Jensen barely stifled his laugh at his teasing.

"After tonight?" Jared slid down his lover's body past the cooling evidence of their last go round and dragged his teeth down Jensen's already hardening cock, "you will _never_ call me _old_ again." Flashing a quick grin up at his gorgeous husband Jared sank his mouth down over Jensen's cock.

As a loud moan fell from Jensen's mouth his hips rolled up into the heat of his lover’s mouth. Thrill shot through him as he imagined the night to come. Yeah, there was little doubt in his mind; Jensen was the luckiest guy in the entire world.


End file.
